Our Song
by KarinMarren
Summary: Sam decide declararse a Kurt y los problemas surgen al ser la única pareja gay del instituto.
1. Smile

**1. Smile**

¿Estás listo?- una voz me llama al otro lado del probador, es una simple pregunta, pero el hecho de que sea pronunciada por él me hace estremecer, se me eriza la piel, y se me cae la prenda, que voy a ponerme, al suelo.

Oye, ¿qué hace ahí metido?- se queja Puck- tenemos que salir en apenas unos minutos, no quiero cagarla, han venido a vernos un montón de maduritas- no puedo verle, la cortina que divide la habitación del pequeño probador, me lo impide, pero puedo imaginarle haciendo el gesto de unas curvas femeninas, y entorno los ojos.

¿Tú qué crees que hace? ¿malabares? –contesta Sam, que se va alejando de la cortina- es evidente que estará vistiéndose, déjale…

Salgo poco después, todos vamos vestidos igual, camisa negra y corbata y pantalones blancos, pero estoy tan nervioso que no he sabido atarme la corbata, y lo intento mientras camino, pero sigue sin salir.

Jamás me ha ocurrido esto… -me quejo en voz baja mientras continúo caminando.

Finn, ¡ven a ayudar a tu novia! – grita Puck, lo que provoca unas risitas contenidas por parte de los demás chicos, aunque se dan cuenta que me molesta e intentan disimular.

Finn no parece estar pendiente de nosotros, habla fuera de la habitación con Rachel, que va vestida con un vestido corto negro, y tacones y dos lazos blancos que recogen su pelo en dos coletas con tirabuzones.

Bah… - es lo único que digo y continúo con mi corbata.

Deja que te ayude… - Sam es el único que no se ha reído, nunca se ríe de nadie, no suele meterse con nadie tampoco, al menos que sea Puck, y ni siquiera es constante, sólo le contesta cuando dice una de las suyas, es francamente el mejor hombre que he conocido nunca, después de mi padre, claro está- hecho- sin darme cuenta me ha anudado la corbata correctamente.

Gracias… -apenas sé cómo articular palabra, acabo de ser consciente que mis manos han rozado las suyas mientras uno agarraba y el otro soltaba la corbata.

Venga chicos- dice Finn desde la puerta, agarrado de la mano de Rachel- tenemos que salir a cantar.

Cuando estamos en el escenario me siento tremendamente seguro de mi mismo, es sólo una simple representación en el instituto pero cualquier momento es bueno para cantar y dejar fluir los sentimientos a través de cada nota y cada palabra. Estoy concentrado, pero me centro más en la canción que en el movimiento de mis pies y tropiezo levemente, nadie lo nota, pero me he torcido el tobillo.

Tenemos un breve descanso para cambiarnos de ropa y volver a salir con un tema nuevo que representar, he empezado a cojear inconscientemente, y cada vez que lo noto intento caminar normal. Volvemos al escenario, Sam va a comenzar a cantar, estoy muy feliz por él, hace un par de semanas que se unió al glee club pero ya se ha hecho con un par de solos. Mientras él canta los demás hacemos de coro y representamos nuestra coreografía; de pronto siento una punzada en el pie, y se me aflojan las piernas, caigo de rodillas en el escalón en el que estoy, y algunos de mis compañeros se quedan mirándome sin saber qué hacer.

Estoy realmente avergonzado, trato de levantarme, pero entre el dolor y la vergüenza soy incapaz de hacerlo, noto como me estoy sonrojando y eso me hace sentir aun peor, pero algo me calma, y curiosamente a la vez me altera un poco; La mano de Sam está extendida delante de mí.

Agárrate, te ayudaré a levantarte- dice mientras se agacha un poco.

Gracias, Sam… -digo levantándome lentamente- pero no es necesario… - me doy cuenta de que se ha parado la actuación, ninguno de mis compañeros baila, ni canta, porque la voz principal está pendiente de mí, y justo cuando pienso las palabras adecuadas para disculparme, vuelvo a tropezarme y caigo chistosamente entre los brazos de Sam.

No es necesario ¿eh?- me dice con una sonrisa, acto seguido me carga en brazos, y me saca del escenario como si nada.

El resto de mis compañeros se encuentran en estado de shock, pero Mr. Shue salva la situación saliendo rápidamente a hablar por el micrófono. No llegamos a oír que dice ya que mientras él habla nosotros llegamos al vestuario de chicos.

¿Te encuentras bien?- me dice nada más dejarme sentado en una de las sillas- parecía que el pie te dolía muchísimo.

Me duele, pero estoy bien, no era necesario que me cargases en brazos…

Disculpa si te he avergonzado al hacerlo, pero por la expresión que pusiste ahí fuera, parecía bastante grave.

Mientras habla se sienta en otra silla junto a mí, y coloca mi pie sobre sus piernas.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto desorientado.

Voy a comprobar que no es grave, parece que lo tienes muy hinchado…- me desata los cordones del zapato de cualquier forma, pero luego me lo quita con cuidado para no hacerme daño en el pie, después quita el calcetín y no puedo evitar mover los dedos del pie por inercia; Sam sonríe, y toca mi tobillo con delicadeza- uff… vas a necesitar mantener este pie en reposo, y probablemente tengan que ponerte una escayola… - mientras Sam decía todo lo que deberían ponerme en el pie, yo no podía dejar de observarle, su pelo rubio, sus ojos azules, y sus labios… sus labios… - y un misil atómico…-

¿Qué?- me sorprendo al no saber cómo ha llegado hasta ahí su monólogo, ya que yo no estaba prestando atención a lo que me decía.

Sabía que no me estabas escuchando… - empieza a reírse- espérame aquí, voy a decirle a Mr. Shue que voy a llevarte a tu casa- mueve mi pie con cuidado, se levanta, y vuelve a apoyarlo en la silla.

No pienso moverme…- digo mientras sale de la habitación con una sonrisa.

Me quedo solo, y eso me da la oportunidad de pensar en los momentos de torpeza que se han ido sucediendo estos días, no se a que se deben, pero el hecho de haberme quedado embobado con el pelo de Sam, me hace tener una idea de que puede ser.

No sé si hago bien en poner mis esperanzas en otro quarterback… - me digo a mi mismo mientras suspiro mirando mi pie malherido sobre la silla.

A penas me di cuenta de que pasaba el tiempo, y él ya estaba junto a mí de nuevo.

Ya he avisado a Mr. Shue, vamos, te ayudaré a levantarte, no se te ocurra apoyar el pie- hace que me agarre a su brazo y voy a la pata coja junto a él.

Al diablo con intentar resistirse… -pienso- la camisa le sienta de muerte.

Un buen rato más tarde, llegamos hasta su coche, abre la puerta y me ayuda a subir a los asientos de atrás para que me siente de forma que tenga el pie en alto, tras esto, cierra la puerta y se sube a la parte del conductor.

Aunque vayas sentando así, colócate el cinturón- me dice mirando por el retrovisor mientras se pone el suyo.

Hago lo que me dice cómo puedo, ya que mi postura no es muy correcta.

¿Necesitas ayuda?- solo veo sus ojos reflejados en un pequeño espejo, pero incluso ese pequeño reflejo me hace estremecer- ¿quieres que te ayude a ponértelo?

No, no… - tiro del cinturón pero se queda atascado, y vuelvo a tirar varias veces, sin servir para nada.

Sam comienza a reírse, se da la vuelta en el sillón y extiende la mano.

¿Me vas a dar la mano como a las embarazadas para que empuje?- digo con cara de pocos amigos mientras le agarro.

Pensaba ayudarte a tirar, pero bueno… - sonríe y me agarra la mano, mientras cada vez me sonrojo más. Aunque me da igual haber quedado en ridículo porque en ese instante lo único que soy capaz de pensar es en que su sonrisa es la más bonita que he visto nunca.


	2. Home

**2. Home**

Tras casi media hora de viaje, llegamos a su casa, y al parar el coche me doy cuenta de que se ha quedado dormido, la actuación ha sido tarde, pero no pensaba que estuviese tan cansado, me da pena despertarle, pero supongo que tengo que hacerlo. Me bajo del coche, y abro la puerta que da a sus pies.

Hey, Kurt- le llamo dándole suavemente en la pierna, pero no parece reaccionar. Entro en el coche y me siento junto a sus pies- oye… despierta… - le doy un pequeño toque en la cara, y solo se mueve un poco entre sueños, para volver a colocarse en la misma posición. Me acerco un poco más, aunque realmente me da un poco de cosa, por si justo se despierta, podría parecerle que estoy tratando de… hacer otra cosa… Me sonrojo al darme cuenta de lo que estoy pensando, pero me sigo acercando- Kurt… despierta de una vez… -digo resignado.

Está tan profundamente dormido, que apostaría lo que fuera a que piensa que está en su cama; me quedo observándole, tiene una sonrisa en su rostro que me resulta adorable y otra sonrisa se dibuja en los míos, de pronto tengo ganas de besarle, se que debo contenerme, pero no quiero ni puedo hacerlo. Vuelvo a acercarme y mis labios están a punto de tocar los suyos cuando noto que se mueve y entreabre los ojos, y me siento de nuevo a sus pies.

¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta sin, aparentemente, haberse dado cuenta de nada.

En la puerta de tu casa, esperaba a que te despertases…

¿Me he dormido?- dice sorprendido colocándose el pelo, lo cual me provoca una sonrisa- perdona…

Sigo sonriendo y le ayudo a salir del coche, cuando se baja, le agarro para que se estabilice y cierro la puerta como puedo. Vamos andando lentamente hacia la puerta y justo cuando estamos enfrente de esta, Kurt pone una de las expresiones más adorables que le haya visto.

Siento haberte dado tantos problemas esta noche, de verdad muchas gracias, eres un cielo y… - quizás en aquel momento debí contenerme, pero quise besarle con tantas ganas que no pude dejarle acabar la frase.

Noto sus manos en la espalda, aunque no sé si quiere detenerme o corresponderme, ya que tengo los ojos cerrados no puedo ver su expresión, pero noto sus labios y no parece que me estén rechazando.

Abro los ojos y nos separamos, siento que debo decir lo que estoy pensando o explotaré así que me armo de valor e intento decir correctamente las palabras.

Kurt… yo… te…- la luz interior de la casa me sorprende, alguien abre la puerta y nos observa, en aquella situación tan comprometida me da miedo mirar quien es, pero Kurt me lo aclara con su comentario.

Papá… -dice entre nervioso y asustado.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no tenias una actuación con ese club tuyo?

Si… es que me he torcido el tobillo, y me han traído a casa.

Su padre hace un gesto con la cara haciendo ver que lo comprende, y luego se aparta de la puerta para que pasemos. Cuando cruzo la mirada con él me siento incómodo, después de todo aunque no lo haya visto acabo de besar a su hijo y estoy agarrado a él mientras camina.

¿Es grave? – dice señalando con un gesto de cabeza hacia el pie- lo digo, porque tu amigo te agarra tanto… -deja caer, cosa que pone nervioso a su hijo.

Está hinchado, no es gran cosa, pero no puedo apoyar el pie -le aclara nervioso.

Bien… -dice observándome de arriba abajo- ¿y tú eras…?-

Sa… Sam- contesto algo intimidado-

"SaSam" es un nombre extranjero ¿no?- se burla de mí mientras medio sonríe- pasad al salón para que vea como tienes eso.

Kurt me indica por donde y así voy ayudándole a caminar, llegamos al salón y se sienta en el sofá, muevo los cojines para que no le molesten y él me agradece el gesto con una sonrisa, lo que provoca que yo sonría también como tonto.

Si, parece mal ¿quieres ir ahora al médico?

¿Ahora? Es tarde… mejor mañana, tampoco estoy tan mal…

Bueno, yo… - digo de pronto haciendo que ambos me miren- mejor me marcho, simplemente quería dejarle a salvo en casa, ya me voy… - me giro sobre mis talones y me dispongo a salir cuando la voz del señor Hummel me para en seco.

Puedes quedarte si quieres.

Muchas gracias, la verdad es que tengo problemas para conducir de noche… bueno normalmente tengo problemas para conducir, soy disléxico y tengo que fijarme más en todo cuando conduzco y… - me quedo en la puerta del salón mirando la cara de ambos que parecen no haberse enterado de nada al estar hablando demasiado rápido- gracias, me quedaré – añado más tranquilo, y me siento a los pies de Kurt, poniendo su pie sobre mis piernas como en el vestuario.

Kurt ¿quieres algo de beber? – le dice su padre.

Un refresco.

¿Y tú Sam?

No, gracias.

Se marcha a la cocina y nos deja solos, sin darme cuenta estoy dándole golpecitos en la pierna, estoy algo nervioso, pienso en el beso que nos dimos en la puerta, y me pongo más nervioso, no sé si deberíamos hablar de ello o pensar que no ha pasado nada, nunca había besado a nadie antes, y menos a un chico, y la verdad es que no sé si él lo había hecho.

Sam puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras y si necesitas llamar a tus padres o algo, puedes usar el teléfono- señala una mesa detrás de mí.

No hace falta, es como si no tuviesen hijo, me los imagino hablando "¿y nuestro hijo?" "¿tenemos uno? No me habrás engañado ¿no?" "es tuyo" "¿en serio?" – Kurt parece intentar contener la risa, estoy poniendo voces graciosas pero el tema no es tan divertido- perdona que te aburra con estas cosas, en realidad no pasan de mi, simplemente trabajan demasiado, están de viaje…

De pronto un vaso con bebida de cola aparece delante de la cara de Kurt, lo sujeta su padre y él lo recoge y le da un sorbo.

Gracias, papá- sonríe, y está tan lindo cuando lo hace que me quedo embobado y parece que su padre se da cuenta, por lo que intento disimular.

¿Te quedarás a dormir?- dice Kurt- hay una cama de sobra… - se para un momento y pone expresión de duda entre decir y no lo que está pensando- en mi cuarto…

Su padre comienza a toser, le ha pillado de imprevisto la proposición y parece que se atraganta con la bebida.

Si no molesto…

No, por supuesto que no- oigo decir a Burt que aun está tosiendo.

Ayúdame a levantarme, te lo enseñaré- dice Kurt intentando levantarse.

No sé cómo reaccionar pero veo que se va a caer y le ayudo, salimos del salón y no puedo evitar mirar de reojo hacia atrás, su padre parece calmado, aunque no creo que sea muy frecuente que su hijo traiga a chicos a casa, y si fuese así, que a él le haga mucha gracia que los traiga.


	3. You're the one that I want

**3. You're the One That I Want**

Bajamos las escaleras y llegamos a mi cuarto, la verdad es que ha sido difícil bajar a la vez agarrados por un sitio tan estrecho, pero ha sido agradable, Sam tiene un olor muy dulce. Me ayuda a cruzar la habitación y me siento en mi cama.

Esa cama es la que puedes usar- le señalo.

Muchas gracias por todo, aunque me parece que estoy siendo una molestia…

Que va… - le sonrío y me echo hacia atrás tumbándome en la cama, aunque mis piernas quedan fuera de ella.

Sam se levanta y viene hacia mí, puedo verle mirándome desde arriba y sonrío inconscientemente.

Deberías poner el pie en alto.

No, si estoy bien…

Al final, por decir tanto eso vas a acabar peor de lo que estás, vamos, pon el pie en alto te digo… - mete sus manos, una bajo mis piernas y otra bajo mi espalda, y me levanta levemente para colocarme totalmente encima de la cama. No sé si es el destino, o tengo suerte, pero Sam parece haber colocado mal el pie y cae sobre mí; nos quedamos mirándonos durante un instante, no soy capaz de quitarme de la cabeza el beso que me dio y me gustaría volver a besarle, pero parece que me lo pienso demasiado, ya que se aparta de mí y se sienta en el borde de la cama dándome la espalda.

Sam…

Te quiero – dice de pronto, sin girarse, sin vacilar, dejándome completamente sin palabras.

Me incorporo e intento buscar las palabras correctas, que aunque sé cuáles son, no alcanzo a descubrir cómo expresarlas, entonces él se gira, me acaricia la cara y me besa, ahora estoy completamente seguro de lo que quiero decirle. Aparto su mano de mi cara mientras recibo varios besos suaves y cortos. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara cuando separamos nuestros labios.

Yo también… - me sale susurrar tímidamente.

¿Qué?- pregunta con una sonrisa pícara intuyendo lo que he dicho.

Que yo también… te… - acaricia mis labios con uno de sus dedos y me recorre un cosquilleo la espalda.

Unos pasos se acercan por la escalera, así que intento disimular tal escena y me tumbo rápidamente en la cama, dejando a Sam sentado en el borde, acariciando el aire.

Toma, Sam- papá baja las escaleras con una camiseta en la mano- pensé que te sería más cómodo dormir con esto, en vez de con esa ropa de la actuación.

Sam me mira con cara de no comprender porque me he separado de él, pero es rápido al contestar y recoge la camiseta de manos de mi padre.

Gracias.

Mi padre hace un gesto con la cabeza para quitarle importancia y luego mira por encima de Sam para comprobar que estoy bien, me he puesto una almohada en la cara, creo que si me ve la cara descubrirá que estábamos haciendo.

Descansad- es lo último que dice antes de irse.

Sam se ha quedado de pies mirando para la escalera, tiene la camiseta en la mano y parece estar en otra parte. Tras unos minutos así, camina hasta su cama y deja la camiseta encima, luego se desabrocha la camisa, le miro disimuladamente desde detrás de la almohada, parece que esté quitándosela para mí, y eso me hace sonrojarme mientras tapo completamente mi visión por vergüenza.

Vas a ahogarte si sigues tapándote la cara de esa forma- levanta mi tapadera y la aparta hacia un lado, le miro, es imposible no hacerlo, la camiseta le marca los pectorales y eso me pone nervioso- deja de poner esas caras tan adorables – se queja mientras se tumba a mi lado.

¿De qué caras estás hablando?- pregunto mientras me rodea con sus brazos y me besa en la cabeza.

Ya sabes… esas caras tan… -se le escapa un bostezo, lo que hace que no termine la frase y comience a acomodarse mientras me aprieta más y más contra él.

¿Sam?- me giro con cuidado y me doy cuenta de que se ha dormido- no me he cambiado de ropa… - pienso mientras intento liberarme de sus brazos, pero no sólo ellos me envuelven, también su suave perfume y su aliento acariciándome- Sam… te quiero…

A la mañana siguiente despierto solo, pero sé que Sam ha estado allí, alguien me ha tapado y además sigo sintiendo como si estuviese todavía, es una sensación cálida y agradable, tengo ganas de volver a verle, y sonrío de forma inconsciente, me levanto y voy cojeando hasta la escalera, luego subo lentamente y tras un buen rato consigo llegar a la cocina donde está mi padre tomando un café.

Buenos días, ¿vas a ir al instituto? – me pregunta sorprendido.

Parece que lo tengo mejor, cojeo, pero no como ayer, ya no me duele- le explico mientras me siento junto a él- ¿Y Sam?

Se fue bastante temprano, dijo que quería pasarse por su casa a por unos libros y cambiarse de ropa…

Me quedo pensativo, cojo una galleta de un paquete que hay sobre la mesa y la muerdo sin interés.

Kurt… ese chico… ¿te gusta o algo así?

¿Por qué lo dices?- me hago el tonto.

Por qué esta mañana entré buscando algo en tu cuarto y os vi durmiendo juntos, abrazados- dice con un tono un tanto extraño.

La galleta se me atraganta y por poco me ahogo, aunque consigo toser algunos pedacitos y me calmo.

¿Por qué te da vergüenza? ¿no piensas decirme cuando te guste un chico?

Bueno… es que… si… él me gusta…

Se queda en silencio, mira el café y se da cuenta de que ya no le queda nada en la taza.

Parece buen chico… - me da una palmada en el hombro y deja la taza en el fregadero- ¿quieres que te lleve al instituto?

Sí, creo que podré arreglármelas con el pie.

No tengo otra cosa en mente que decirle a Sam lo que no me atreví cuando estaba despierto, pero ante todo quiero volver a abrazarle, y a sentir esa calidez tan agradable que me transmite.


	4. I'll stand by you

**4. I' ll Stand By You**

Estoy apoyado en mi taquilla, no sé que espero exactamente, quizás Kurt no venga al instituto así que estar mirando hacia la puerta es algo en vano, pero no puedo dejar de esperar, tengo ganas de verle. Y entonces aparece, cojeando torpemente y con esa expresión tan adorable que siempre pone cuando está confuso.

¡Kurt! –grito para que me vea, pero en momento en el que me va a saludar Azimio y Karofsky le empujan contra las taquillas y se burlan de él de cualquier modo- ¡hey! ¿qué creéis que estáis haciendo?- les grito cuando llego junto a ellos.

¿Y tú?- me contesta Karofsky empujándome- no sabíamos que eras amigo de la señorita- dice señalando a Kurt.

Dejadle tranquilo- digo cada vez más enfadado.

Me giro, y veo a Kurt preocupado, apoyado en la taquilla contra la que ha caído, sus ojos parecen pedirme que no me meta en problemas, pero estoy tan enfadado que tengo ganas de golpear a esos tipos.

Vamos, valiente- dice Azimio- ¿has venido a defender a tu chica y no vas a hacer nada?

Ese comentario está hecho para buscarme las cosquillas y estoy a punto de caer, pero la mirada preocupada de Kurt es mi conexión con el mundo real. En lugar de enfadarme me calmo y me giro hacia él.

Vámonos de aquí- le digo agarrándole de la mano fuertemente.

¿Has visto eso?- oigo gritar a Karofsky- es una raro espécimen de reinas de la colmena gay- Azimio ríe su poco original broma y varios estudiantes que hay en el pasillos nos miran curiosos.

Kurt aprieta mi mano, tratando que me calme, pero no puedo, esta vez ya no, quiero decirle un par de cosas, y me giro rápidamente soltándole y yendo hacia ellos.

Escúchame bien- le digo a Karofsky al cual tengo a unos centímetros de mi cara- no voy a permitir que te rías más de él, ni que si quieras pienses que vas a poder empujarle como si fuese un saco- hago una pausa para mirarle directamente a los ojos- sólo porque tengamos una sexualidad diferente a la tuya, no significa que estemos haciendo nada malo… - vuelvo a pararme, noto como Kurt llega hasta nuestra posición y una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios- sabes, en realidad me das lástima, creo que sientes la necesidad de molestarnos, porque yo soy capaz de arriesgarme por la persona a la que quiero y tu ni siquiera eres capaz de encontrar a alguien que te soporte…

Yo también le quiero a él- Kurt les hace burlas por detrás de mi espalda, intercalados con señales hacia mí para indicar que soy la persona que quiere, y me entran ganas de reírme.

Karofsky y Azimio nos miran como si estuviésemos chalados, pero no me importa, y parece que a Kurt tampoco, nos volvemos a agarrar de las manos y nos marchamos.

Eres mi héroe- me dice mientras rodea con sus brazos el mío- pero no vuelvas a pelearte, no les eches cuenta… - apoya su cabeza en mi brazo y sonríe ampliamente.

Sólo quería dejarles claro que a partir de ahora se las tendrán que ver conmigo si te hacen algo… aunque creo que piensan que estoy loco, así que no volverán a acercarse- ambos nos reímos-

Sam… - dice con una dulce voz- te quiero…

Antes lo dijo también, pero hasta ahora no soy consciente de que es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo como eso, y también es la primera vez que me lo dice Kurt. Me siento muy feliz, una sonrisa tonta se dibuja en mi cara.

Te quiero- le beso en la cabeza, y me sonríe.

Me quedo aquí, nos vemos luego- me dice parando delante de una de las clases.

Tengo entrenamiento, así que nos vemos en el glee club – le digo, y luego le doy un beso que parece que no esperaba- adiós- me marcho por el pasillo y le dejo sorprendido en la puerta.

De nuevo tengo una sonrisa tonta, definitivamente estoy loco por él, y cualquiera que me viese ahora lo sabría, y es que jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte por nadie. Entre pensamientos felices y sonrisas llego hasta el vestuario, allí algunos de mis compañeros me miran como un bicho raro cuando entro, pero no es algo que me moleste especialmente.

Venga, chicos, vamos- grita la entrenadora Beiste al entrar-

Tengo algo que proponerle- dice uno de los chicos-

La entrenadora le mira esperando la sugerencia.

Algunos no estamos muy cómodos con la presencia de Evans en el vestuario- me señala.

¿Has hecho algo, chico?- me pregunta la entrenadora.

Si que ha hecho, maldita sea- se queja Karofsky, que al parecer se ha encargado de divulgar las cosas rápido.

Cierto- le apoya Azimio- no queremos a un marica en nuestro vestuario.

Finn parece desconcertado, mira a los demás chicos y me mira a mí, aunque creo que está de mi lado, parece que no quiere apoyarnos a ninguno.

¿Estás diciéndome que elija entre el fútbol y Kurt?- le pregunto a Karofsky- pues lo tengo claro- le lanzo mi equipación al pecho y me marcho- si así es como van a ser las cosas, prefiero estar fuera del equipo.


	5. What I did for love

**5. What I Did For Love**

No estoy atendiendo a nada de lo que explica el profesor, me encuentro en otro mundo, sólo pienso en terminar las clases y ver a Sam, oír su voz, tocar sus manos, besarle… no hay otra cosa que desee más que a él.

Las horas se me hacen interminables, cada vez tengo más ganas de verle, y miro por la ventana, como si eso hiciese que el tiempo transcurra más deprisa, pero lo único que me entretiene es un tierno pajarito que da vueltas alrededor de un árbol en el cual otro pájaro entona una melodía con su característico piar, y no puedo reprimir una sonrisa pensando que quizás yo soy ese pajarito, que no hace más que dar vueltas alrededor de la hipnótica y maravillosa melodía de Sam; apoyo mi cara en mi mano y sigo observando, tengo la esperanza de que al menos se queden ahí hasta el descanso para comer, pero ambos echan a volar, y no sé si tomarlo como algo profético.

Por fin, suena la campana y salgo casi disparado de allí, entonces toda la ilusión que tengo por verle desaparece, recuerdo que me ha dicho que tenía entrenamiento y que no le vería hasta la hora del glee club. Aún así sigo caminando en busca de alguien conocido para comer.

Kurt- una voz triste se acerca a mí, y me sorprende ver, al girarme, que es Sam.

¿Qué ocurre?- le digo preocupado intentando deducirlo por su expresión.

Me he visto obligado a dejar el equipo de fútbol… - le acaricio la cara, parece realmente afectado y no sé qué hacer exactamente.

¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

De pronto me abraza fuertemente sin responder, le rodeo con mis brazos y nos quedamos quietos en mitad de la muchedumbre que pasa de un lado a otro, no somos más que dos personas cualquiera entre ellos, pero yo me siento especial. De entre todos ellos Sam, ha decidido abrazarme a mí, ha decidido contarme a mí su problema, y aunque me siento triste por él, a la vez me siento algo feliz porque confíe en mí.

Sólo… quédate conmigo… - me da la sensación de que llora, pero no quiero preguntar, simplemente quiero consolarle, sea lo que sea lo que pase- yo… definitivamente, jamás elegiré nada que no seas tú… - dice con apenas un hilo de voz.

¿A qué te refieres? ¿Has dejado el fútbol por mí?

Se separa de mí, se lo que va a decir, y no le encuentro sentido, pero luego pienso en la discusión con Azimio y Karofsky y me doy cuenta que la gente no es tan honrada como a uno le gustaría pensar.

Pero tú… -comienzo a decir- tú amas el fútbol.

No – contesta rotundo- no confundas los términos, me gusta el fútbol, al único al que amo… es a ti.

¿Y porqué pareces tan triste? - no sé porqué pero necesito hacerle esa pregunta.

Porque me parece mentira que tenga que elegir entre la persona que amo y una simple afición como es el fútbol… no puedo compararte con eso, me parece absurdo…

Tengo la sensación de que de un momento a otro las piernas van a fallarme y voy a caer redondo al suelo, jamás me habían dicho algo parecido, ¿por qué me quiere tanto? Es algo que inevitablemente pasa por mi mente en aquel momento.

Sam… debemos arreglar esto… está claro que la entrenadora Beiste no ha aceptado esa propuesta…

Sus ojos, hasta ahora nunca tristes, se clavan en los míos y me hacen sentir confuso, sigo sin comprender por qué si dice que es una simple afición y que no le importa, parece estar a punto de llorar.

No estoy de humor… -contesta apartándose de mí.

Pero… pero no puedes dejarlo pasar…

Se queda en silencio, dándome la espalda, la gente sigue pasando por el pasillo sin darse cuenta de nada, sin prestar atención.

¿Por qué simplemente no pueden aceptar lo que en teoría es diferente? ¿Por qué personas tan buenas como tú han tenido que sentirse tan horriblemente como me siento yo ahora? ¿Por qué no puede ser así?

Me entran ganas de llorar, no sé en que estaba pensando, Sam es la única persona que conozco que piensa constantemente en los demás, qué más dará el fútbol, él estaba pensando en mí, sus palabras siempre son sinceras… me arrepiento de haber pensando que estaba tratando de ocultar que realmente le había dolido dejar el equipo.

Eres siempre tan dulce… -le digo mientras me acerco.

Cierra sus ojos por unos segundos y deja caer un par de lágrimas, voy a apartárselas cuando me agarra la mano y apretándome contra él me da el beso más apasionado que he recibido en mi vida y que probablemente no pueda ser superado por ningún otro.

Te quiero… - decimos prácticamente al unísono.


	6. I want to hold your hand

**6. I Want To Hold Your Hand**

Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde una torpe declaración besándole inesperadamente en la puerta de su casa, nuestra relación se ha ido fortaleciendo rápidamente y pienso que no hay nada que pueda interponerse en ella.

Camino por el pasillo, buscando la sala del glee club, tengo algo importante que decirle a Mr. Shue, he decidido enfrentarme de una vez a mi timidez y quiero pedirle que me deje cantar un solo, realmente quiero cantarle una canción a Kurt, pero pienso que si lo canto en público tendrá exactamente el significado que deseo, que no me importa lo que puedan decir los demás.

No he vuelto al equipo de fútbol, a pesar de las insistentes peticiones por parte de la entrenadora Beiste, y de Kurt, que creo que se siente algo culpable, pero ahora quiero hacer lo que yo quiera, sin que nadie tenga porqué opinar sobre mis actos

Mr. Shue, me gustaría cantar algo- le digo nada más entrar.

Claro…- dice algo extrañado pero con una sonrisa- me alegro de que te ofrezcas.

Kurt me mira desde su sitio con una sonrisa, me acerco y me agacho un poco hasta tener mi boca casi pegada a su oreja, y le susurro levemente que la canción es para él, lo que le hace poner una cara adorable mientras se sonroja, pero a pesar de estar algo avergonzado me besa en la mejilla. Me separo de él, me siento en un taburete y cojo una guitarra.

Tal y como dice la canción soy incapaz de expresar mis sentimientos con palabras, así que prefiero cantarlos al menos… - mis ojos se fijan en los de Kurt, y una amplia sonrisa aparece en mi rostro- esta es tu canción…

It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live  
If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on  
So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

Cuando termino de cantar mis compañeros aplauden fuertemente, a Mercedes se le han saltado las lágrimas y Kurt también parece emocionado, me entran ganas de llorar a mí también, pero trato de aguantarlo. Me levanto y dejo la guitarra en su sitio, luego voy a sentarme como si tal cosa, aunque todos mis compañeros me miran, y Kurt se levanta de pronto y me besa, me quedo paralizado, no me lo esperaba, pero le agarro por la cintura y correspondo el beso, lo cual deja aún más sorprendidos a los demás.

Salimos al terminar la hora y vamos juntos de la mano por el pasillo, de vez en cuando nos miramos como dos tortolitos, que lo somos, y seguimos caminando mientras nuestras manos se mueven en el aire, pero es demasiado perfecto, un par de granizados nos caen en la cara, siento como chorrea el hielo por mi cara, y el sabor a cereza me resbala por los labios, intento mirar a Kurt, pero creo que el líquido se me va a meter en los ojos, de fondo, como no, nos acompaña la risa de Azimio y Karofsky.

¿Estás bien?- pregunto mientras me intento limpiar los párpados.

Si, con suerte, no se me ha manchado mucho el pelo… - dice mientras se coloca el flequillo.

Empiezo a reírme, y no puedo evitar besarle, por ese comentario tan adorable y ese gesto típico suyo, y creo que ya inconsciente.

Mmm – me relamo- el tuyo sabe a mora…

Ambos comenzamos a reírnos, cosa que parece molestar a nuestros acosadores, que nos empujan hacia un lado para molestarnos, pero nosotros no podemos parar de reír.

Rato después estamos ambos en el cuarto de baño limpiándonos como podemos el pelo y la cara, ya que con suerte, la ropa no se ha manchado.

Kurt… quería proponerte una cosa…

Dime – sigue aplicándose una de sus cremas con un algodón.

¿Te gustaría venirte este fin de semana a mi casa?- se le cae el algodón al lavado, parece nervioso.

¿A tu casa?- dice algo colorado- bueno… le preguntaré a papá…

Me hace sonreír, siempre lo consigue, me parece adorable que se ponga nervioso de pensar que pasará un fin de semana a solas conmigo.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿no quieres venir?- le digo mientras le abrazo por la espalda.

Me mira, pero en el reflejo del espejo, y se sonroja de nuevo.

Claro que quiero ir… - le beso en el cuello, y hago que se encoja un poco.

No sabía que tenías cosquillas… - digo mientras vuelvo a besarle en el mismo lugar, le hago darse la vuelta y comenzamos a besarnos, se apoya sobre el lavabo, y comienzo a tener miedo, miedo de mi mismo, me estoy excitando y le agarro, subiéndole y haciendo que se siente sobre los lavabos, seguimos besándonos y parecen que mis manos se mueven solas, intento meterlas por debajo de su camiseta y entonces me detiene bruscamente.

Creo que deberíamos parar- se baja y coge sus cosas yéndose rápidamente.

Mierda…

Me siento mal, le he presionado, no se me ha ocurrido pensar que Kurt jamás había estado con nadie de ese modo, yo tampoco, pero estaba tan ansioso que no pensaba con claridad, después de haber intentado declararme sinceramente con esa canción, tengo que fastidiarlo todo por una calentura. No quiero que piense que eso es lo único que deseo ahora, soy feliz con tan solo agarrar su mano o poderle dar un beso corto, soy feliz con su sonrisa, y tengo que decírselo claramente.

Salgo al pasillo, y le busco con la mirada, está apoyado justo al lado de la puerta, pensaba que había salido corriendo pero está allí.

Lo siento, Sam… pensaba que no iba a ser capaz de controlarme… - dice apenas en un susurro.

Me sonrojo, ¿qué él no iba a ser capaz de controlarse? No puedo creerlo, y pensaba que era yo el que se había sobrepasado.

No pasa nada… - no soy capaz de decir otra cosa- yo también estaba…

Nos quedamos en silencio, la conversación no es muy cómoda, y la cara de Kurt está empezando a ponerse tan roja que parece que va a explotar.

Eres tan adorable… - le abrazo y el entierra su cara en mi sudadera, le acaricio la cabeza y le beso en ella también, él me rodea con sus brazos para que me acerque más.

Le… le preguntaré… - dice tímidamente- le preguntaré a mi padre lo del fin de semana…


	7. Faithfully

**7. Faithfully**

Salgo de casa con una sonrisa, le pregunté a papá sobre el fin de semana y no puso ninguna objeción, así que me encuentro en una nube, me parece que estoy flotando hacia el instituto en lugar de andar, incluso tengo ganas de saltar y gritar de la felicidad.

Cuando llego, busco a Sam, cerca de su taquilla le veo, así que decido acercarme, pero cuando voy a hacerlo me doy cuenta que junto a él, apoyada en otra taquilla, está Quinn; Y me molesta, no sé qué está pasando y no me gusta que los dos sonrían tan confiadamente, será que estoy celoso, no quiero ser un acaparador, pero tampoco me agrada que coqueteen con mi chico… cuando pienso esto soy consciente de que Sam es mi novio y me siento extraño, no entiendo porque miro desde lejos sin hacer nada, como si yo no tuviese nada que ver con su relación, así que finalmente me acerco.

Quedamos en eso… - Sam termina su frase y de pronto me ve y se sobresalta- ¿cuándo has llegado?- me pregunta mientras me aprieta contra él abrazándome.

Quinn se marcha disimuladamente, y no puedo evitar mirarla mal, pensando que quizás intentaba ligar con Sam mientras yo no estaba.

¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunta Sam antes de darme un beso- ¿te has despertado de mal humor?

¿Qué hablabais Quinn y tú? – digo directamente.

Nada… - dice sonriendo, pero no me parece convincente.

¿Y en que habéis quedado entonces?- insisto.

Mercedes se une a nosotros en el pasillo y parece salvarle, ya que se pone a hablar conmigo y desvía el tema, le veo suspirar aliviado, y no sé que me molesta más de todo.

…así que pensé que quizás podrías ayudarme a elegir un par de cosas, necesito ropa nueva… - me comenta Mercedes.

Perdona, no estaba en este mundo- me río- ¿qué decías?

Que si puedes esta tarde venir conmigo de compras… - me dice agarrándose de mi brazo.

Pero, Sam… - le miro, camina delante de nosotros, con una sonrisa tonta en su cara y las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

No importa si quieres ir con ella, iré a recogerte después de las compras y te vienes a casa- dice sin girarse.

Su actitud es la misma de siempre, gentil, agradable y cariñosa, pero esa conversación con Quinn sigue dando vueltas en mi cabeza ¿qué estarían diciendo que yo no puedo saber? Mercedes tira de mí hacia otro lado del pasillo, y justo veo a Sam alejándose y encontrándose con Puck. Todos están muy raros ¿a qué vendrá tanto secretismo?

En la hora del glee club, Mr. Shue nos deja elegir un tema libre para cantar, pero nadie parece atreverse, así que Rachel sale y canta una de las canciones de Barbra Streisand que siempre guarda en la manga. Mientras la escuchamos cantar, me apoyo en el hombro de Sam y él me besa en la cabeza, haciendo que se me olvide todo, pero no tardan en volver malos pensamientos cuando veo que Quinn le sonríe confidente, como si fuese un idioma indescifrable entre ambos.

A la salida, Sam se pierde entre la multitud mientras Mercedes tira de mí, diciendo que me invitará a comer fuera a cambio de mi ayuda con la ropa, me parece mal por mi parte decirle que quiero pasar más tiempo con Sam, después de todo accedí a ayudarla, pero no me preocupa no estar con él, sino más bien que esté solo.

La tarde pasa lenta, pero es divertido volver a salir con Mercedes, con la cual no había tenido más trato últimamente que vernos en el glee club, cuando vimos que se hacía tarde decidimos ir hacia casa de Sam en lugar de llamarle; Íbamos hablando sobre que otras prendas conjuntar con las recién adquiridas cuando me paré en seco al ver a cierta rubia entrando en casa de Sam.

¿Qué…?- debo poner una expresión muy exagerada, porque Mercedes me mira preocupada, y no se equivoca al estarlo, porque en ese instante por mi mente pasan ideas horribles.

Cielo… - me dice agarrándome por los hombros- se que Sam va a matarme pero tengo que contártelo antes de que te montes tu mismo una película…

Me quedo observándola en silencio y contengo las ganas de llorar y de salir corriendo ¿a caso Sam me había mandado con Mercedes para verse con ella? ¿Así de fácil había cambiado nuestra relación? Me da la sensación de que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho.

Verás… - comienza a decir Mercedes- Sam nos convenció a todos y nos hizo jurar que no te contásemos nada, pero en este caso tengo que hacerlo, no puedo dejar que te hagas una idea equivocada…

Dilo de una vez- me quejo nervioso.

Sam quería hacerte una fiesta para celebrar tu cumpleaños, que sabe que es la semana que viene, pero pensó que querrías celebrarlo entonces con tu padre, así que decidió hacértela hoy… y nos metió a todos en el ajo para darte la sorpresa…

Dos lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas y las limpio torpemente con mi mano, no sé porqué acabo desconfiando de siempre de Sam.

No merezco alguien como él… - le digo a mi amiga entre lágrimas.

¡Qué dices! – se queja dándome un pequeño empujón- claro que sí, y si no mejor… - dice con una medio sonrisa, lo cual me hace sonreír también, pero aún sigo algo molesto conmigo por haber desconfiado otra vez.

Después de un breve paseo por la barriada para tranquilizarme, nos decidimos a llamar a la puerta, Sam abre, sonriente, y nos invita a pasar al salón. Nada más poner un pie dentro de la habitación todos mis compañeros aparecen gritando "sorpresa" y por poco me da un infarto, aunque sabía que harían algo así, no sabía cuando, así al menos dio la sensación de que no sabía nada de la fiesta.

Sam entra detrás de mí, me abraza, luego me da un beso en la mejilla y sonríe. Me dan ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero antes de que me vea nadie, me abrazo a su pecho y oculto mi cara en su camiseta.

¿Te pasa algo?- me pregunta notando que me he puesto a llorar- ¿te has emocionado?- me acaricia la cara y hace que le mire, para besarme y dedicarme otra de sus sonrisas encantadoras- vamos, abre los regalos – tira de mí hacia la habitación y hace que me siente en el sofá.

Todos mis compañeros se sientan alrededor y van pasando los regalos, Tina y Mike Chang me regalan juntos unas gafas de sol y unos zapatos, Mercedes, sin que yo me diese cuenta, había comprado cuando salimos un perfume que le dije que me gustaba, y ese era su regalo, Santana y Brittany habían conseguido un pack de cremas exclusivas para cara y manos, un regalo que me hizo especial ilusión porque se me habían gastado las mías, Rachel y Finn me compraron unos chalecos con sus respectivas pajaritas a conjunto, Artie por su parte me regaló unos libros que hacía tiempo que quería leer, supuse que Sam le habría dicho algo, y finalmente Quinn me dio su regalo, era un colgante en forma de rectángulo con la silaba "LO" grabada.

Ven, Sam- le llama, cuando él se acerca, Quinn me señala el colgante que lleva- es para parejas- en el de Sam pone "VE"- si los juntáis os complementáis- me dice sonriendo.

Gracias a todos- digo emocionado.

Sam se sienta junto a mí sonriente y me rodea con uno de sus brazos por encima.

Esperad, esperad- dice Puck- yo no te he dado mi regalo.

Todos nos quedamos muy atentos observándole mientras se saca del bolsillo una pequeña caja.

Toma- la deja en la mesa, justo enfrente de los dos- es el regalo más útil que te han hecho hoy.

Me pongo completamente colorado, el regalo no es otra cosa que una caja de preservativos, Sam está igual o más avergonzado que yo, y mira a Puck con una mezcla de desconcierto y picardía. Todos empiezan a reírse y la fiesta continúa hasta la noche.

Ya casi pasadas las dos de la madrugada, nuestros amigos se van marchando, y finalmente nos quedamos Sam y yo solos.

No te he dado mi regalo- me dice besándome.

¿Y qué es? – digo sonriente, enredándome entre sus brazos en el sofá.

Me muestra una caja de madera, al abrirla suena una melodía que no acierto a saber cuál es, pero me gusta y en su interior hay una foto nuestra.

Lo hice a mano…- dice tímidamente- pensé que te gustaría…

Me encanta- le doy un beso y me aprieta fuertemente contra él.

¿Sabes cuál es la canción?- me pregunta sonriente, le niego con la cabeza y entonces él abre la caja para que suene de fondo mientras comienza a cantarla.

Come, stop your crying.

It will be all right.  
Just take my hand,  
Hold it tight.  
I will protect you  
From all around you.  
I will be here,  
Don't you cry.  
For one so small,  
You seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm.  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken.  
I will be here,  
Don't you cry.  
'Cos you'll be in my heart.  
Yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more.  
You'll be in my heart,  
No matter what they say.  
You'll be here in my heart, always.  
Why can't they understand  
The way we feel?  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain.  
I know we're different but,  
Deep inside us,  
We're not that different at all.  
And you'll be in my heart.  
Yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more.  
Don't listen to them,  
'Cos what do they know?  
We need each other,  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time,  
I know.  
When destiny calls you,  
You must be strong.  
I may not be with you,  
But you've got to hold on.  
They'll see in time,  
I know.  
We'll show them together.  
'Cos you'll be in my heart.  
Yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more.  
Oh, you'll be in my heart.  
No matter what they say,  
You'll be in my heart, always,  
Always.

Cuando termina de cantar es inevitable que nuestras miradas se crucen y que deseemos besarnos, y acabemos tumbados sobre el sofá.

Sam… - intento articular palabras, pero estas no aciertan a salir de mi boca, no hace más que besarme por el cuello y me hace cosquillas, es tan agradable que me dejo llevar, y noto que mete sus manos bajo mi ropa, pero ya no quiero resistirme más.

De pronto para y nos miramos, luego mira hacia la mesa, y sé lo que está pensando, porque yo pienso en lo mismo, el regalo de Puck no ha resultado ser tan desafortunado.


	8. Loser

**8. Loser**

Me despierto en el sofá, con una manta echada por encima y un olor a tostadas y café me anima a levantarme, aunque cuando caigo en la cuenta de que estoy desnudo, me ato la manta a la cintura y entonces me levanto. Llego a la cocina y encuentro a Kurt con unos slips y mi camiseta puesta, está preparando el desayuno y parece que tenía intención de llevármelo ya que hay una bandeja en la mesa.

Qué bien huele… - le digo mientras le abrazo por detrás.

¿Te has despertado? – dice algo desilusionado- pensaba llevarte el desayuno.

Eres un cielo… - le beso en el cuello provocándole una risita adorable.

Anda, quita… - me dice sonriendo- que se van a quemar las tostadas- me da un beso en la mejilla mientras se aparta y va hacia la tostadora- deberías aprovechar y ponerte algo de ropa.

Llego al salón y me pongo la ropa que encuentro, pero claro está falta mi camiseta.

Oye… - le digo desde la puerta de la cocina, justo cuando él acaba de terminar de colocar el desayuno en las bandejas- me falta la camiseta.

¿Si?- dice sonriente- ¿dónde puede estar?

Me hago una idea…

Me sonríe pícaramente, nunca antes le había visto sonreír así, y me gusta, porque parece que de pronto se ha vuelto atrevido.

¿La quieres?- pregunta aumentando su sonrisa- ¡ven por ella!

Voy hacia él, pero sale corriendo mientras se ríe, e intento correr para cogerle, pero es rápido, sigue escapando y llegamos al salón con el jueguecito, le tengo acorralado, ambos sonreímos; Está dispuesto a salir corriendo de nuevo cuando le atrapo con el brazo y le hago caer en el sofá.

Te tengo- le digo mientras me coloco encima para atraparle las piernas.

Me tienes… - me da un beso mientras juega con mi pelo.

Pasan los días, y siento que cada vez estoy más enamorado y más feliz, camino de la mano con él por el pasillo, charlamos de cualquier cosa, y sonreímos como un par de niños. Como siempre, la perfección del momento se ve interrumpida por Azimio, que me empuja contra Kurt y hace que se choque con una taquilla.

¿Estás bien?

Señoritas, perdonen mi atrevimiento- nos dice- aquí tenéis un regalo para compensar- varias granizadas caen sobre nosotros, intento tapar a Kurt con mi cuerpo para que el hielo no le haga daño ni se moje.

Que cojones les pasa… -susurro mientras compruebo que Kurt está bien.

El refresco resbala por mi pelo, por mi ropa, y se me han inundado los zapatos, Kurt me quita algo de hielo de la cara con un pañuelo. Azimio, Karofsky y el resto de los chicos que habían tirado las granizadas, se burlaban de nosotros. Me sentía impotente, lo único que podía hacer era mirar a Kurt que me devolvía la mirada y hacía que me calmase, si no hubiese estado allí, pienso que me hubiese peleado con todos ellos.

Vámonos, Sam- dice tirando de mí.

Karofsky agarra a Kurt por el cuello de la camisa, y lo zarandea haciéndole caer al suelo, justo cuando le veo caer, le pego un puñetazo a Karofsky. Ya no he podido aguantar más, si pretenden hacerle daño no lo permitiré, de ningún modo. El me devuelve el puñetazo, lo malo de esto es que las peleas causan demasiada atención, rápidamente llega Sue Sylvester, nos separa y nos lleva a ambos y a Kurt al despacho del director Figgins.

¿Cuál es el motivo de que estos chicos estén aquí, Sue?- pregunta el director.

Han montado un espectáculo francamente repugnante en el pasillo, son como King Kong y Ann Darrow- me quedo algo pillado por ese comentario, ya que deduzco que yo represento el papel femenino, y sigo sin saber porque ha traído a Kurt con nosotros.

Si se me permite hablar…- comienza a decir Kurt- Karofsky no para de lanzarnos granizadas, golpearnos e insultarnos, no defiendo la violencia como una solución, pero comprenda a Sam…

Calla ya…- le reprocha Sue- si no me bastaba con lo empalagoso que eras tú solo, imagínate lo que me produce veros tonteando por el pasillo, a veces tengo ganas de arrancarme los ojos y echarlos en azufre… francamente…

Kurt y yo nos quedamos desconcertados mirando hacia Sue, mientras Karofsky parece aguantar la risa.

¿Y tú de qué te ríes?- le ataca Sue- pueden ser empalagosos, pero tu actitud está completamente fuera de lugar, tú y tus amigos los del planeta de los simios… con vuestros pequeños cerebros de pelotas de fútbol…

Sue, ya está bien- la interrumpe Figgins- tendrán su castigo correspondiente, tendréis que venir durante dos semanas después de clase al aula de castigo ¿de acuerdo?- nos mira a Karofsky y a mí.

Ambos asentimos y luego nos levantamos para salir de la habitación, nos vamos cada uno por su lado, agarro la mano de Kurt y se la beso.

¿Te has hecho daño?- le pregunto.

No, no te preocupes…

Siento haberme peleado con Karofsky, sé que no te gusta ese tipo de comportamiento, pero no podía soportar que te tratase de esa for… - no me deja terminar la frase, se pone algo de puntillas, y colocando cada una de sus manos en una de mis mejillas, me da un beso.

No pasa nada, sólo no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer ¿vale?- cuando se separa de mí nos quedamos unos instantes mirándonos a los ojos y me sonríe.

Volvemos a agarrarnos las manos y vamos al glee club, entonces Kurt se acerca a Mr. Schue.

Me gustaría proponer un número para la próxima representación en el instituto, sería un dueto, interpretado con Sam.

Está bien, traedlo el próximo día preparado y vemos que tal funciona.

No me esperaba eso, pero estoy totalmente de acuerdo en cantar con él, ya que hasta ahora nunca lo habíamos hecho. Al día siguiente presentamos la canción y a Mr. Schue le parece perfecta, así que varios días más tarde estamos preparados para salir al escenario a cantar. Francamente estoy algo nervioso, pero Kurt agarra mi mano y me hace tranquilizarme.

Vamos- me dice tirando hacia fuera- vamos a demostrarles que podemos con todo- me dedica una sonrisa y llegamos a mitad del escenario.

Vamos vestido con camisa blanca y pantalones negros, pero sin corbata ni ningún tipo de accesorio, nos sentamos en los taburetes que hay preparados y cogemos nuestros micrófonos. La música empieza a sonar y trago saliva, este momento es muy especial.

Kurt comienza la melodía con su agradable y dulce voz.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Cuando la música rompe, las voces de nuestros compañeros suenan de fondo, ambos nos agarramos de la mano y cantamos al unisonó.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Esta vez sigo cantando yo solo, agarro fuertemente la mano de Kurt mientras canto, porque sé que esta canción, es algo que significa mucho para nosotros.

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Nuestros amigos vuelven a unirse a la canción, mientras Kurt me acompaña como una de las voces principales, y así hasta el final de la canción, nuestras voces se unen, junto a las de nuestros compañeros de fondo.

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go 

Cuando acabamos se me saltan las lágrimas a la vez que me acerco a Kurt y le beso, él también está llorando y me abraza. De pronto todos los allí presentes se levantan y empiezan a aplaudir, no puedo creer que haya funcionado, nuestra canción ha surtido efecto, espero que a partir de ahora nos acepten.


	9. Express yourself

**9. Express Yourself**

Me encuentro en la sala del glee club solo, tengo ganas de cantar, así que me siento en el piano, aunque aún me queda pensar que canción elijo. Pienso en Sam, el siempre me hace sentir feliz y me inspira cosas maravillosas, así que a raíz de él surge la canción y comienzo a tocar el piano.

I've seen his face  
I've heard his name  
I've lost my place and he's to blame  
I can't stand it  
When I'm staring in his eyes  
And he's not looking back  
It's not a big surprise  
I've heard music,  
I've heard noise  
I wish he could hear his voice  
The way that I do  
When I go to sleep at night  
And dream my life away  
But he's gone when I awake  
Sami, Sami  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me?

The way his hair falls in his eyes  
Makes me wonder  
If he'll ever see through my disguise  
And I'm under his spell  
Everything is falling  
But I don't know where to land  
He just knows where he is  
But he don't know who I am  
Sami, Sami  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me?  
I see you singing on that stage  
You look just like an angel  
And all I do is pray  
And maybe someday  
You'll hear my song  
And understand that all along  
There's something more that I've been trying to say  
When I say  
Sami, Sami  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me?  
What you're doing to me  
Sami, Sami  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me?  
What you're doing to me

No sé si es apropiada… - me quedo pensando al terminar, aun tengo los dedos sobre las teclas y otras manos se posan sobre las mías.

Así que Sami ¿eh?- me dice sonriente Sam mientras se sienta en el banco del piano junto a mí, dándole la espalda a las teclas.

¿Te gustaría que te llame Sami?- le contesto bromeando.

Sería tan adorable como el resto de las cosas que haces- me dice dándome un beso- no sabía que tocabas el piano, y bastante bien, por cierto- se da la vuelta y se sienta correctamente- yo no tengo ni idea- le da a una tecla cualquiera suavemente.

Me siento de medio lado en el banco y le doy un beso en la mejilla, lo que provoca que él me de uno en los labios, y me acerque con su brazo hacia su cuerpo.

Hey, chicos- nos interrumpe Mr. Shue- tengo que decir algo importante, así que por favor sentaros en vuestros sitios y esperad a que vengan vuestros compañeros.

Nos vamos a las sillas y tal como dice Mr. Shue esperamos a nuestros compañeros, que no tardan en llegar y sentarse a nuestro alrededor.

Oye, Sam- dice Puck acercándose disimuladamente- se me olvidó preguntarte ¿qué tal el finde?- se ríe y vuelve a sentarse en su sitio.

Ambos nos quedamos sonrojados lo cual responde a su pregunta sin palabras, pero antes de que Puck pueda soltar un comentario de los suyos comienza a hablar.

Chicos, tengo que deciros algo… - se queda muy serio pero pronto una sonrisa sale a relucir- me gustaría que todos hiciésemos una pequeña excursión de un par de días y presentarnos a un concurso de coros, no es como las eliminatorias, si no para que vayamos calentando ¿qué os parece?

Todos parecen muy animados con la idea, Sam me sonríe, es el primer concurso al que nos presentamos desde que está en el club y parece muy contento con ello.

Ya que son varios días, deberemos quedarnos en un hotel, así que quiero que hagamos un sorteo para ver quién va con quién en la habitación- esto me pilla desprevenido, ya había asumido que Sam y yo dormiríamos juntos- id viniendo y coged un papel de estos sombreros, chicas en este – enseña un bombín- y chicos en este- enseña un sombrero de copa- ¿quién empieza?

Puck se levanta, y va hacia el bombín, entonces Mr. Shue le regaña con una sonrisa, el comienza a reírse y todos sonreímos, por su típica ocurrencia.

Artie… - dice con una sonrisa, y luego choca el puño con él.

Tina es la siguiente, y le toca con Brittany, luego Mercedes con Santana, y Quinn con Rachel, cosa que no les hace gracia a ninguna de las dos. Mike Chang es el último en levantarse y coge el papel, creo que es el momento más tenso de mi vida mientras lo desdobla.

Finn- no me lo puedo creer, soy tan feliz, aprieto la mano de Sam por la emoción y entonces una voz inconfundible habla.

Esto no es justo… - se queja Rachel- ellos son pareja y les ha tocado juntos…

Mr. Shue cae en la cuenta y nos mira, ve mi cara de felicidad y lo comprende, pero se nota en su mirada que está en parte de acuerdo con Rachel.

Si queréis, podemos cambiarnos- ofrece Mike- que Kurt y Finn…

No – dice secamente Sam interrumpiéndole- ha salido por sorteo, y así se queda.

Por qué te conviene, rubito- se queja Santana.

Sam la mira de reojo pero pasa de ella, le veo en la cara que está molesto, ¿de verdad estará pasando por su mente lo que creo? ¿Esa reacción es que se pondría celoso de Finn? No sé porqué me hace sonreír, y le acaricio la mano para tratar de calmarle.

Bueno, bueno, chicos- intenta bajar los humos Mr. Shue- es cierto, que no es justo para las demás parejas pero ha tocado así…

Cuando termina la hora todos empiezan a levantarse algo molestos, pero antes de que se vayan nuestro profesor habla de nuevo.

Por favor, no olvidad darle a vuestros padres esta autorización- nos la reparte- sin su permiso no podréis venir.

Sam pone una expresión algo rara cuando recoge el papel.

¿Pasa algo?

No, nada, no te preocupes… - dice mientras guarda en la maleta el papel.

¿Seguro?

Sonríe, y me hace confiar en que se encuentra bien, aunque en el fondo sigue habiendo algo que no me cuadra.

Sam… si pasa algo… no dudes en contármelo… - le digo interponiéndome en su camino- tienes que expresar lo que sientes…

No sigas comiéndote la cabeza- me contesta acariciándome en el pelo, con una sonrisa algo triste- no pasa nada.

Me agarra de la mano y tira de mí hacia el pasillo, noto su cálida mano apretando la mía, y es agradable, pero ya sí que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza esa sonrisa tan triste ¿qué le ocurre? ¿y por qué no quiere contármelo?


	10. Shout it out loud

**10. Shout It Out Loud**

Estamos en una mesa del comedor del instituto, cuando me doy cuenta que he perdido la noción del tiempo y tengo la mirada perdida, Kurt me observa, pero no parece molesto, si no al contrario, sonríe dulcemente y está apoyado sobre su mano, como si escrutase mi rostro, como si le encantase simplemente observarme, y me agrada, pero mi mente está tan colapsada por distintas ideas que no soy capaz de decirle lo que adoro esa mirada. Le agarro la mano y se la acaricio, pero sigo ausente.

Sam… te pasa algo ¿verdad?

Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza…

Y… ¿crees que puedes hablar conmigo?- me sonríe.

No quiero preocuparle más de lo que está, pero tampoco quiero que piense que es culpa suya por lo que estoy mal, así que me quedo en silencio, a ver si decide rendirse, pero es Kurt, sé que no lo hará. Mueve su silla y la pega a la mía, luego agarra mi mano y me sonríe.

Vas a contármelo…

¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

Tú qué crees… - a cada palabra que decimos nuestros labios están cada vez más cerca.

No tengo nada que… - me da un beso, suave, y con ese sabor dulce que siempre tiene, es único para besar, porque transmite una sensación irremplazable, que me hace sonreír al separarme de sus labios, sin excepción.

¿Seguro?

Bueno… quizás, pero no quiero agobiarte Kurt…

Me mira, clavando esos preciosos verdeazulados ojos en los míos, y sabe leerme como un libro abierto, ya que sin apartar la mirada, suspira.

Sam, ¿no somos una pareja ahora?- pregunta.

Claro…

Y ¿Las parejas no se apoyan?

Asiento, y ya sé a dónde quiere llegar.

Entonces ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que te pasa?

Mis padres… - comienzo a decir- mis padres no saben que soy gay, y menos que salgo con alguien…

Kurt se queda bastante sorprendido, pero no dice nada, parece esperar a que termine de hablar.

Además, no sé como decírselo – le miro y parece seguir esperando- eso es lo más importante que tengo ahora en la cabeza…

Y ¿por qué no tratas de decirlo simplemente?

No todos los padres son como el tuyo, Kurt…

Lo sé- dice resignado- pero son tus padres, por dios, ¿por qué no iban a aceptarte?

Arqueo la ceja, a pesar de que es constantemente acosado por chicos en el instituto, insultado, golpeado, y cosas peores, no es capaz de concebir que un padre rechace a su hijo, pero lamentablemente, existen personas así.

No sé qué hacer… - me acaricia la cara e intenta animarme con una sonrisa, él tampoco sabe cómo actuar ahora, pero me agrada que esté junto a mí, es lo único que tengo y lo único que me importa.

Sabes que te quiero más que nada ¿verdad?- agarro la mano con la que me acaricia y la voy bajando por mi cara hasta tenerla justo en mi boca y la beso.

Me sonríe, y justo un grupo de animadoras pasan por nuestro lado, y nos miran descaradamente sin reparo, cuchicheando.

Pero que desvergonzadas… - comenta Kurt con un tono de voz chistoso- ¿cómo pueden mirarte de esa forma?

¿Qué?- me hace reír- ¿mirarme de que forma?

Sam, Sam, Sam… - dice negando con la cabeza- si no fuese tu novio te miraría igual de descaradamente…

Oye… - le digo dándole un beso- me gusta cómo me miras ahora.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos, como si no fuésemos a volver a vernos, y me sumerjo en sus bonitos ojos.

Sam, siento no ser útil, no sé qué decirte… no sé como son tus padres, y…

No pasa nada, me has escuchado, y eso es más de lo que nadie ha hecho por mis problemas…

Sabes, piensas demasiado en los demás, deberías pensar en ti, precisamente ahora, inténtalo, no es justo que vivas atrapado en ti mismo.

Intentaré hablar con mis padres, de todos modos tengo que hacerlo para que me autoricen el viaje…

Hablar con Kurt me ha ayudado mucho, cuando me voy a casa me siento más decidido que nunca, voy a confesarles a mis padres como soy, y si no lo aceptan, ya veré lo que hago.

¿Mamá?- pregunto al cerrar la puerta en la entrada- ¿estás en casa?

En la cocina- la oigo decir desde dentro.

Voy hacia donde me dice y la veo preparando café.

Parece que tienes prisa- observo.

Tengo que salir para la oficina enseguida, pero no había café, podrías haberlo puesto esta mañana… - se queja.

Lo siento- digo rebuscando en mi maleta la autorización- ¿podrías firmarme esto?

No lee el papel, simplemente lo coge junto al bolígrafo que le ofrezco y lo firma.

¿Algo más?- pregunta como si la hubiese atosigado a peticiones.

La verdad es que me gustaría decirte algo…

¡Madre mía! Qué hora es- se sobresalta- cariño, dímelo luego, voy a llegar tarde- sale rápidamente de la cocina y me deja con la palabra en la boca, la oigo cerrar la puerta y más tarde arrancar el coche.

Esto es increíble… - me llevo una mano a la cabeza y me descoloco el pelo, mientras suspiro profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente entregamos los papeles a Mr. Shue, ninguno de nosotros falta, así que nos confirma que la semana siguiente será nuestro viaje.

¿Qué haremos con las habitaciones?- vuelve a insistir Rachel.

Ya estamos…- me sale casi inconsciente.

¿Tienes algo que decir Sam?

Pues sí –contesto completamente seguro de lo que voy a decir- llevo una semana horrible, pensando en millones de cosas a la vez, intentando aclarar mis ideas y resolver mis problemas, no me he quejado ni una sola vez, no he pedido nunca nada, y lo única cosa satisfactoria que pensaba que iba a conseguir era poder cantar en un concurso y dormir abrazo a mi novio plácidamente, así que me da igual que te parezca mal, yo sólo quiero disfrutar de lo único bueno que ha pasado en mi vida.

Kurt aprieta mi mano, a medida que he ido hablando he subido el tono de voz y la verdad es que estaba bastante cabreado, Rachel me mira algo asustada, pero parece haber captado el mensaje y no vuelve a insistir. Al finalizar la clase Mr. Shue me llama para hablar conmigo, mientras Kurt me espera en la puerta.

Sam ¿hay problemas en casa?- es lo primero que me dice- o ¿problemas con chicos del equipo de fútbol?

No se preocupe Mr. Schuester, no pasa nada… es que llevo mucho tiempo aguantándome cuando los comentarios de Rachel me irritan y de pronto…

Comprendo… - me dice dando una palmada en mi hombro- a veces no se da cuenta de lo insistente que es…

Me doy la vuelta y me voy con Kurt.

¿Me acompañas a un sitio?

Claro, ¿a dónde?

He decidido volver al fútbol, desde que lo dejé a penas hago ejercicio, y ya me da igual lo que me puedan decir, quiero volver…

Kurt, sonríe, se ve muy feliz por mi decisión y eso la refuerza; poco después estamos en el campo de fútbol, la entrenadora Beiste me recibe con los brazos abiertos, al contrario que la mayoría de chicos del equipo, sobre todo porque Kurt viene acompañándome.

La entrenadora me ofrece que me una al entrenamiento, así que Kurt se sienta en las gradas a esperar y yo entreno. Cuando acabamos, todos los chicos se van rápidamente al vestuario, yo me quedo mirando a Kurt, sentado en la grada, observándome con una sonrisa, incluso grita "ese quarterback es mi novio" mientras se ríe. Antes de irme también a la ducha me acerco a él.

¿Has estado atento a todo el entrenamiento?

Realmente he estado atento a ti.

Ah ¿sí?- una sonrisa tonta se dibuja en mi cara.

Oye… ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado hoy con Rachel?

Dios… estaba tan saturado que lo he pagado con ella… simplemente hay veces que tengo ganas de gritar hasta quedarme sin voz.

Hazlo.

¿Qué?

Kurt grita fuertemente.

Vamos, grita.

Grito también, y cuando termino me siento desahogado.

Esto es un poco ridículo- digo riéndome.

¿Te sientes mejor?

Siempre que estoy contigo me siento bien- de pronto doy un grito largo y bien fuerte.

Kurt se queda mirándome y suelta una carcajada, es la primera vez que le veo reírse de ese modo y me parece aún más lindo que cuando sonríe.

Eres lo único que merece la pena- le digo sonriendo, cosa que le hace sonrojar y poner una de esas expresiones que me vuelven loco.

Me abraza y me da un poco de cosa porque estoy sudado, pero es lo más reconfortante de toda la semana y acepto el abrazo, tengo ganas de hacer ese viaje, de dormir abrazándole y de ser yo mismo completamente, desde hoy, para siempre.


	11. Vogue

**11. Vogue**

Vamos, no pongas esa cara…- le digo a Sam mientras caminamos por la calle- te dije que me acompañases a comprar, es culpa tuya por aceptar.

Si, si, deja de repetirlo- dice colocando las bolsas que lleva en ambas manos.

Oh, mira eso, es perfecto- me asomo a un escaparate en el cual hay unas botas altas con cordones que son fantásticas, además pegan con el nuevo chaleco que me he comprado.

Y ¿no puedes usar la ropa que te regalaron en tu cumpleaños?- me dice Sam- es nueva…

Le lanzo una mirada desafiante sin apartar mis manos del escaparate.

Esa ropa ya la he usado… - contesto mientras entro en la tienda.

¿Qué?- le oigo quejarse desde fuera, aunque finalmente pasa tras de mí.

¡Oh dios mío!- grito entusiasmado- Sam, ven aquí, creo que esta ropa te sentaría de miedo- descuelgo una camisa y se la coloco en el pecho.

¿Me dejas soltar las bolsas?- me contesta agotado.

Perdona, es que me entusiasmo…

Ciertamente… cuando compras te transformas en otra persona… - dice mientras le da las bolsas a la dependienta para que nos las guarde tras el mostrador.

En cuanto está libre, vuelvo a colocarle la camisa en el pecho. Creo que le sienta genial, pero él no parece muy contento.

De acuerdo… - digo colgando la camisa en su sitio- te compensaré, mira si te gusta algo, y te lo regalo ¿de acuerdo?

No hace falta, luego iremos a comer lo que yo quiera… - impone sonriendo.

Bueno… no me quejaré… - sigo mirando ropa y le pierdo de vista, encuentro muchas cosas que me gustan, pero he gastado bastante dinero, así que me voy directamente a las botas y con suerte no tienen un precio alto, le pido mi número a una de las dependientas y espero sentado mientras va al almacén a por ellas. Entonces me fijo que Sam está mirando unas camisetas con mucho entusiasmo.

Aquí tienes- la chica que me atiende me da las botas, y me las pruebo, me sientan como un guante, así que le confirmo que me las llevo, ella se las lleva para meterlas en su caja y vendérmelas, y mientras yo me acerco a Sam.

¿Te gustan?

¿Qué si me gustan?- dice con una cara adorable- son camisetas de Batman y Robin, mira- coge dos y me las enseña, en una de ellas, sobre fondo azul, ambos personajes aparecen saltando agarrados a un par de cuerdas, como una pose heroica, en la otra, de color rojo, salen ambas siluetas en negro y sobre ellas pone "The adventures of Batman & Robin".

¿Y por qué te gustan?

De pequeño leía muchos comics de Batman, y sigo haciéndolo, soy un gran fan, además, tú y yo somos como Batman y Robin- sonríe- incluso Robin y tú os peinais igual- comienza a reírse.

Pero yo nunca me pondría una ropa tan horrible… - digo observando el trajecito ajustado y ridículo del personaje- perdona- llamo a la chica de las botas- me llevo estas camisetas también.

No hace falta, Kurt… - me dice Sam, mientras busca el precio en la etiqueta.

Venga, déjame mimarte.

Sonríe y me da las camisetas, cuando compramos todo nos marchamos, y seguimos paseando hasta llegar a un parque en el cual nos sentamos en un banco y tomamos un refresco.

Que gusto da beberlo en lugar de intentar quitarlo del pelo- comenta Sam saboreándolo.

Hacía tiempo no que disfrutaba tranquilamente de uno- me apoyo en su hombro cerrando los ojos, estoy tan a gusto que podría quedarme dormido y casi lo hago, si no fuera porque Sam me habla.

Aún no le he dicho nada a mis padres…- dice tristemente- ya te dije que son gente ocupada, y son incapaces de darse cuenta de que les necesito… creo que desde que cambié de instituto asumieron que me había convertido en un adulto, cuando, joder, aún tengo dieciséis años…

Le escucho mientras habla, parece haber comprendido, por fin, que estoy aquí para eso, y sigue comentándome nuevos problemas que aun surgido con el equipo de fútbol, y como los ha ido solucionando, y me pide consejo para los que aún no ha podido.

Sigue con la mirada triste y perdida, como siempre lo único que hago es escuchar, no sé qué decir, a veces pienso que no hago nada por él, pero me agradece igualmente por oírle hablar.

Si te anima, puedo vestirme de Robin… - trato de hacer que sonría y lo consigo.

Sería fantástico… - dice riéndose.

Pero tú también te pones mallas… - me quejo- seguro que te sienta bien el traje de Batman.

¿Tú crees?

Ambos empezamos a reírnos, a pesar de que ya casi vamos a hacer dos meses como pareja, nunca antes habíamos podido disfrutar de una tarde paseando, y tomando algo tranquilamente, me siento francamente feliz con Sam a mi lado, y quiero transmitírselo día a día, por qué para mí él es una de las cosas más importante de mi vida, alguien a quien quiero aferrarme para siempre, y confío en sus sentimientos, y sé que él confía en mí, lo cual me hace aún más feliz.

Sam… vamos a disfrutar ese viaje, quiero que durante ese tiempo seas feliz y te olvides de todo, y cuando volvamos, quiero ayudarte lo máximo posible en todo lo que te preocupa.

Aunque creas que no haces nada, el simple hecho de que estés conmigo, ya es suficiente para ser feliz.

¿Por qué siempre dices ese tipo de cosas?- me sonrojo y nos besamos lentamente, como intentando notar el sabor de los labios del otro, nunca quiero separarme cuando nos besamos, es tan suave y tan cálido, que me pierdo.

A la semana siguiente, me despierto en el autobús, apoyado sobre Sam, que también duerme, a pesar de que nuestros compañeros arman escándalo; Normalmente, me parece el hombre más guapo del mundo, pero dormido es aún más atractivo.

¡Hey, Kurt!- me llama Puck- dile a la bella durmiente que se vaya despertando, estamos llegando ya.

Me quedo mirando a Sam, sonriendo, me da pena despertarle, pero tengo que hacerlo.

Sam… - le doy un pequeño toque en el hombro- Sammi…

¿Kurt? ¿qué pasa?- me responde entre sueños.

Estamos llegando.

Sam se sienta correctamente y empieza a despertarse.

Tengo muchas ganas de empezar a cantar- me dice entusiasmado.

¡Vamos a ganar esto!- oímos gritar a Rachel y Finn.


	12. Whatever Happened To Saturday Night

**12.** **Whatever Happened To Saturday Night**

_(Dia 1)_

Llegamos al hotel, Mr. Shue pide las llaves de las habitaciones y nos entrega a cada uno su respectiva, también nos dice que tenemos la tarde libre hasta las siete, cuando empiezan las primeras actuaciones; Kurt y yo subimos por las escaleras, nuestra habitación es la 109, en la primera planta. Cojo su maleta para que no suba cargado, me gusta tratarle con mimo, y me sonríe, aunque pretende quitarme la maleta pero insisto.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, Kurt abre la puerta y nos encontramos un lugar muy amplio, con dos camas decoradas con colchas de flores azules, las paredes son del mismo color, y en medio de ambas camas hay una mesita de noche con un teléfono, justo en frente está el cuarto de baño.

Esta cama es muy cómoda- dice Kurt tumbándose en una de ellas, luego va a la otra y la prueba también- esta es demasiado dura… - se levanta y señala la anterior- dormiremos en esa.

Dormiremos… dormiremos… - susurro mientras suelto las maletas y me acerco a él- ¿sólo dormiremos?- le doy un beso en el cuello, lo que le hace reir.

Bueno, podemos jugar al parchís… -comenta divertido, mientras se gira para mirarme a la cara.

Jugar al parchís… ¿ahora se llama así?- ambos nos reímos y nos besamos, poco a poco nos vamos dejando caer en la cama- te quiero… - le susurro al oído, y luego voy besándole por el cuello cada vez más abajo.

Me haces cosquillas- dice riéndose.

Le aflojo la corbata, y desabrocho su chaleco, me dispongo a desabrocharle la camisa cuando tocan en la puerta.

¿Quién será?- pregunta Kurt algo avergonzado.

Da igual, ignóralo…- digo besándole por el pecho.

Vuelven a llamar, así que Kurt me hace apartarme y se levanta a abrir.

No me dejes así…- me quejo con voz infantil tirado en la cama.

Se va riendo hacia la puerta, y se coloca más o menos la ropa, aunque sigue sin estar bien puesta.

Vamos a salir a dar una vuelta ¿os venís?- oigo la voz de Finn, y apenas si le veo desde mi sitio.

Oh, bueno, no sé… - contesta Kurt- Sam – levanta un poco la voz- ¿te apetece salir a dar una vuelta?

No contesto nada, estoy más pendiente de lo que veo hacer a Finn, justo está acercando su mano hacia el cuello de Kurt.

Esto… tienes en el cuello… - comienza a decir justo cuando va a tocarle.

Kurt se pone nervioso, le veo taparse rápidamente con la mano, creo que es culpa mía, lo que trata de ocultar es un chupetón, y me levanto, me siento irritado, celoso, justo cuando los dedos de Finn tocan la mano de Kurt sobre su cuello.

Vamos a quedarnos aquí – digo tirando de Kurt hacia dentro y cerrando la puerta bruscamente.

¿Por qué has hecho eso?- me dice algo molesto, pero yo estoy aún más enfadado que él.

Le beso bruscamente y le hago apoyarse sobre la puerta, parece sorprendido, pero quiero dejar claro que es sólo mío, me lo quiero dejar claro a mí mismo, porque odio estar celoso.

Sam, cálmate- me dice agarrándome la cabeza con sus manos, me quedo mirándole como ido, nos hemos caído al suelo sentados y no me he dado cuenta- ¿qué te pasa? ¿he hecho algo que te ha molestado?

¿Qué? No… - aparta sus manos y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, luego me rodea con su brazos y me acaricia la espalda- yo… de pronto he entrado en cólera, porque… me he puesto celoso de Finn…

¿Celoso de Finn? – le oigo reírse.

No te rías, es en serio- le digo mientras vuelvo a mirarle a la cara.

Sam, tú eres al único al que quiero, es cierto que Finn es el primer chico que me gustó, pero… sin duda mis sentimientos por ti son mucho más sinceros y más fuertes, y nada va a cambiar eso.

No ponía en duda lo que tú sientes, es que él… - me sonrojo un poco porque sé que lo que voy a decir suena ridículo- iba a tocarte de un modo que… yo soy el único que puede tocarte así.

Kurt empieza a reírse sin control, incluso se da un golpe con la puerta en la cabeza, pero siquiera se queja, si no que se sigue riendo.

Eres muy gracioso cuando te pones celoso… - comenta mientras se va levantando del suelo- ¿dónde estábamos…? – dice sentándose en la cama- ¡Ah, sí! Tú estabas encima de mí- sonríe y se tumba en la cama.

Suena la alarma del móvil, me despierto algo aturdido, con Kurt sobre mi pecho durmiendo tranquilamente, me muevo con cuidado y cojo el teléfono, son las cinco y media, tenemos tiempo suficiente para ducharnos y vestirnos, así que decido quedarme un rato más disfrutando del simple hecho de acariciar el pelo de Kurt.

¿Qué hora es?- pregunta medio dormido.

Las cinco y media… aún hay… - se levanta alterado, y se lleva las sábanas.

Tengo que preparar la ropa, y ducharme, y peinarme y… - se queda observándome y se sonroja- será mejor que te vistas tú también…

A las siete en punto, estamos en recepción, allí se encuentra Mr. Shue, que se queja porque todos los demás aun no han llegado, pero no tardan en hacerlo. Cuando vamos a salir, a la vez que nosotros sale un coro masculino uniformado. Rachel comienza a decir que son nuestros rivales, y que parecen muy seguros, pero que nuestras canciones seguro que son más buenas, y todo lo que se le pasa por la cabeza.

Van a oírte- se queja Quinn.

Da igual, está claro que somos superiores- se jacta Rachel.

Salimos por fin y vamos andando hacia el teatro donde actuaremos, ya que está justo en la calle del al lado del hotel. De nuevo, nos encontramos con el coro masculino, pero también con dos coros más, que serán nuestros rivales esta noche.

El concurso es sencillo, esta noche competimos cuatro, uno de nosotros será eliminado, mañana competimos los otros tres y de nuevo se elimina a uno, y finalmente la tercera noche, dos competiremos por el puesto ganador.

Sam – me llama Kurt cuando estamos entrando en el patio de butacas- siéntate aquí conmigo.

Le hago caso, y justo cuando me acabo de sentar, se apaga la luz, y se abre el telón.


	13. One of Us

**13. One of Us**

Cuando se abre el telón, aparece un chico, de pelo rizado moreno, y ojos verdes, lleva un uniforme negro con adornos en rojo, y en la parte izquierda de la chaqueta, el emblema de su instituto. Me llama la atención porque aparece él solo, y comienza a cantar.

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time

Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time

And hung me on a line

Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you

El resto del coro comienza a entrar por las puertas traseras, y comienzan a cantar de fondo, lo que hace que se me erice levemente la piel, porque la canción es preciosa. Él continúa cantando solo sobre el escenario, y me hace recordar a Rachel, cuando cantó en las eliminatorias del año pasado.

Maybe I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man

Who's in the middle of something

That he doesn't really understand

Maybe I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman

Who could ever help me

Baby won't you help me understand

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time

Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song

You right me when I'm wrong

Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you

Cuando terminan de cantar toda la sala se levanta y comienza a aplaudir, han estado fantásticos, y se merecen esa gran alabanza, aunque me hace dudar si podremos competir contra ellos, más tarde actúan los otros dos coros, pero no me producen la misma sensación que el primero, y finalmente nosotros.

Noto que Sam está nervioso, y me hace gracia, porque pone una expresión muy divertida, me acerco a él y le agarro las manos, sonriéndole, quiero que salga todo bien, para que se lo pase genial esta semana.

Sam, vamos a ganar esto- le digo, y luego le doy un beso.

Si… -dice con voz temblorosa- pero es que es nuestro primer dueto para una competición…

Vamos, no te pongas nervioso, Mr. Shue ha confiado en nosotros y lo vamos a hacer bien.

Nos avisan de que es nuestro turno, y nos preparamos, Sam tiene que salir el primero, así que le doy un golpecito en la espalda que le hace avanzar. Sale algo nervioso, pero le veo ir decidido hasta el taburete y coge su guitarra.

Do you hear me,

I'm Talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Ahora me toca a mí, y ante la mirada atenta de todos los espectadores, no, no soy una chica, y eso parece que llama la atención y gusta.

Boy I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard

Cantamos los dos al unísono, y veo en la cara de Sam una sonrisa de satisfacción, que me hace sentir muy feliz.

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Nuestros compañeros empiezan a salir por ambas partes del escenario y se unen a nosotros, repitiendo de fondo cada frase que nosotros cantamos.

They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

Volvemos a cantar nosotros solos, y creo que me estoy emocionando, una lágrima baja tímidamente por mi cara, e intento quitarla disimuladamente, aunque Sam se da cuenta y me sonríe.

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

En un rápido gesto Puck coge la guitarra de Sam, y sigue tocando, mientras él canta sólo, y clava sus ojos en los míos, y vuelvo a llorar, porque, es inevitable sentirme tan bien como me siento ahora, inmensamente feliz.

And so I'm sailing through the sea

To an island where we'll meet

You'll hear the music fill the air

I'll put a flower in your hair

Ahora canto yo, y se me nota en la voz que estoy emocionado, pero no paro de cantar, incluso prefiero que se note.

Though the breezes through trees

Move so pretty you're all I see

As the world keeps spinning round

You hold me right here right now

Volvemos a cantar todos juntos, pero Sam y yo no dejamos de mirarnos.

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Cuando acaba la canción Sam me aprieta contra él y me besa, pensé que jamás ningún otro beso podría superar aquel que me dio en el pasillo del instituto, pero sin duda este lo hace.

Más tarde nos encontramos en una sala aparte, todos los coros, esperando a que nos llamen para dar el resultado de esta noche, entonces el chico de pelo rizado de la primera actuación se acerca hasta nosotros.

Hola, soy Blaine- se presenta- me ha encantado vuestra actuación- nos dice- vuestras voces en conjunto son maravillosas y el dueto ha sido muy bien escogido, sobre todo me ha sorprendido que fuese una pareja gay- dice sonriendo- pocas veces se nos rinde tributo, es como si todo el mundo tuviese miedo respecto a ese tema.

Santana ya había puesto los ojos en él, pero cuando queda claro que es gay, suspira fuertemente, haciendo reír a Mercedes y Quinn.

Os deseo lo mejor, espero que paséis a la siguiente ronda, porque sois unos adversarios dignos, pero no os dejaremos ganar- nos guiña el ojo y se marcha.

Pues vaya creído- suelta Rachel.

Yo creo que ha sido muy respetuoso- comenta Sam, que me rodea con un brazo por encima de los hombros.

Justo nos avisan a todos, van a elegir quien se marcha, así que los cuatro coros salimos al escenario, por nuestra parte todos estamos agarrados de las manos, nerviosos, pero convencidos de que pasaremos a la siguiente ronda. Una mujer sale con una tarjeta y un micrófono.

Los coros que pasan a la siguiente fase son… - suena una música inquietante, que me hace apretar la mano de Mercedes y Sam- The Warblers - los chicos de uniforme saltan y se abrazan aliviados- Aural Intensity y…- Sam me mira, con una sonrisa, me aprieta la mano, como diciendo, somos nosotros- New Directions.

Mercedes me abraza fuertemente, y Sam me da un beso en la mejilla, estoy muy contento, hemos pasado, aun no hemos ganado, pero tenemos la oportunidad de hacerlo. Al cuarto coro, le dan una placa conmemorativa de su participación en el concurso, y aunque algo tristes por no haber pasado, se van con una sonrisa por el recuerdo.

Horas más tarde Sam y yo estamos tumbados encima de la cama, no nos hemos quitado los trajes, estamos realmente exhaustos, y nos miramos como dos tontos tumbados de medio lado.

¿Qué?- le digo- ¿quieres decir algo?

No contesta, pero lo dice todo con su sonrisa, tan hermosa y tan amplia. Le doy un beso y me acurruco entre sus brazos.

Buenas noches- le digo mientras le abrazo.

Dulces sueños…- es lo último que oigo, tras un beso en la cabeza, antes de quedarme dormido.


	14. Hello, I love you

**14. Hello I Love You**

_(dia 2)_

Me despierto muy temprano en la mañana, se me ocurre dar un paseo y coger algo de desayunar para llevárselo a Kurt a la cama, así que me visto, con una sudadera y unos vaqueros y me voy a dar una vuelta, aunque realmente no salgo del recinto del hotel.

¡Hey!- me llama una voz que me suena- ¿tú eres el de New Directions?- me doy la vuelta y veo al chico que vino a felicitarnos anoche.

Blair ¿no?- le pregunto, la verdad es que no me enteré bien de su nombre.

Blaine- me corrige sonriendo.

Perdona, no se me quedan muy bien los nombres.

¿Y tú eres…?

Sam.

¿Samuel?

Por favor, sólo Sam- no me gusta nada mi nombre completo.

Él se ríe, tiene los ojos alegres y verdes, y eso me hace acordarme de los preciosos ojos de Kurt, y de que quería comprarle algo de desayuno.

Siento no poder quedarme, pero quiero comprar algo de desayuno para Kurt- le digo disculpándome.

No pasa nada, ¿vas a la cafetería?- asiento- voy contigo.

Cojo un par de croissants y un zumo de naranja, para Kurt, luego cojo unas tostadas y un vaso de leche para mí, como está Blaine me quedo con él desayunando.

Y ¿quién es Kurt?- me pregunta nada más sentarnos.

Mi novio- contesto dándole un mordisco a una tostada.

A sí, el que cantaba contigo.

Así es.

La sonrisa que tiene ahora me da un poco de miedo, no sé si leo bien su expresión, pero me da la sensación de que intenta tirarme los tejos y me pone nervioso.

Bueno, tengo que irme… le llevaré esto a Kurt- cojo la bandeja y me voy a marchar cuando me agarra del chaleco.

¿Tan pronto te vas?

Tengo mucha prisa, hasta luego- salgo rápidamente disparado de allí, no hay tío en el mundo que me haya dado más grima que él en ese instante.

Cuando llego al cuarto, Kurt sigue durmiendo, así que le despierto suavemente con un beso en la frente. Nada más abrir los ojos, sonríe.

Toma, te he traído el desayuno- se incorpora y me da un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

Me quedo observándole mientras desayuna, y parece muy feliz por mi detalle, y aunque sé que sacar el tema quizás lo estropee no puedo evitar pensar en la situación que he vivido antes.

Kurt… creo que… - comienzo a decir- un tío ha intentado tirarme los tejos…

Se queda con la boca abierta justo cuando va a comerse el croissant y me mira sorprendido.

¿Qué?

Si, el de anoche, Blair…

Blaine…

Eso…

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, Kurt muerde el croissant y yo le observo.

Y ¿por qué crees que lo ha hecho?

Po-porque…- digo algo nervioso- me miraba raro.

Estoy descubriendo una faceta tuya, muy inocente, que no conocía…- me dice Kurt con una sonrisa mientras sigue tomando su desayuno.

¿Qué insinúas?

Que probablemente él no te ha mirado de ninguna manera… - dice riendo.

Pero, pero… - no sé qué contestar- ¿no te molesta que otro tío me persiga?

Me mira con una cara divertida, y sonríe de medio lado, luego deja la bandeja al otro lado de la cama y se sienta en el borde, justo en frente de mí, que estoy sentado en la otra cama.

Sam, eres bisexual… si me diese por preocuparme por la gente que puede atacarte y pueda robarte de mi lado, no dormiría tranquilo- dicho eso se levanta, me besa y se va a la ducha.

Por una parte me molesta que no me tome en serio, de verdad pienso que ese tío quería algo más que desayunar, pero por otro lado su tranquilidad me demuestra que confía en que no me iré con nadie, y con eso me basta.

Así que me levanto y voy tras él, cuando entro en el cuarto de baño está quitándose la camisa, y justo cuando termina de hacerlo le abrazo por detrás.

Me encanta tu espalda… - le doy un beso en el cuello- tan blanquita- vuelvo a besarle un poco más abajo- y tan suave…

Déjame, que voy a ducharme- dice tímidamente intentando apartarse.

Duchémonos juntos- le digo sonriendo ampliamente.

También tienes una faceta pervertida… - dice resignado, lo cual aumenta aún más mi sonrisa.

¿Eso es un sí?

Calla ya y desvístete… -me dice sonrojado, ya que se da cuenta de cómo suena lo que acaba de decir.

Siempre soñé con oírte decir eso.

Te he dicho que te calles… - su cara está completamente colorada y se esconde tras las cortinas de la ducha.

Ambos empezamos a reírnos, este viaje sin duda está siendo muy bueno para nuestra relación, estoy muy feliz. Cada día se refuerzan más mis sentimientos, puedo decir muy seguro que le amo.


	15. Physical

**15. Physical**

Otra noche más, otra actuación más, a cualquiera puede parecerle un detalle insignificante, la mayoría del equipo de fútbol diría que es… como definirlo "una mariconada", algo ofensivo, pero que ya he aprendido a ignorar, gracias a Sam.

Le veo vestirse, emocionado, con ganas de salir afuera y comerse el mundo, y nunca antes le había visto tan feliz, bueno le he visto aún más feliz, pero es algo que me reservaré; este pensamiento me hace sonreír, y justo Sam termina de ponerse la camisa.

Estoy muy contento, me alegro por Mercedes- me dice agarrándome las manos- la canción y su voz son perfectas la una para la otra, y por fin tiene un solo importante.

Yo también estoy muy contento por ella, estoy seguro que esta fase la pasamos sin problemas- le aseguro acariciando sus manos.

Agacha un poco la cabeza, me besa suave y romántico como siempre, lo que me hace sentir aún más motivado, y nos marchamos cogidos de la mano hasta recepción, aunque parece que nos hemos atrasado un poco, y Mr. Shue nos reprende, pero con esa aura de padre que siempre tiene.

Cuando llegamos al teatro nos sentamos en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior, esta vez los primeros en actuar fueron Aural Intensity, pero su canción me parece muy comercial y me quedo observando a Sam que sonríe mientras da toquecitos en el brazo de su asiento, pero no porque le guste la canción, la cual le he oído millones de veces decir que detesta, si no por su habitual nerviosismo antes de las canciones, y me parece sumamente adorable.

Sam… - esta vez somos los segundos, así que en cuanto acaben es nuestro turno- Sam, no te pongas nervioso, es Mercedes la que hace el solo no tú… - me burlo, él se gira un poco me hace una mueca tonta para picarme, pero sólo me hace reír.

Poco después estamos todos en el escenario, nos encontramos en la parte del fondo en fila agarrados de las manos, y Mercedes está casi en el borde. Entonces nuestras voces empiezan a sonar.

A new day...

A new day...

I was waiting for so long

For a miracle to come

Everyone told me to be strong

Hold on and don't shed a tear

Through the darkness and good times

I knew I'd make it through

And the world thought I had it all

But I was waiting for you

Hush, love

I see a light in the sky

Oh, it's almost blinding me

I can't believe

I've been touched by an angel with love

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears

Let it fill my soul and drown my fears

Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun

A new day has... come

Where it was dark now there's light

Where there was pain now there's joy

Where there was weakness, I found my strength

All in the eyes of a boy

Hush, love

I see a light in the sky

Oh, it's almost blinding me

I can't believe

I've been touched by an angel with love

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears

Let it fill my soul and drown my fears

Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun

A new day has...

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears

Let it fill my soul and drown my fears

Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun

A new day has... come

Ohhh, a light

Hush, now

I see a light in your eyes

All in the eyes of the boy

I can't believe

I've been touched by an angel with love

I can't believe

I've been touched by an angel with love

Hush, now

Hush, now

Cuando la canción termina todo el mundo aplaude, y Mercedes parece muy feliz, no puedo evitar acercarme a ella y abrazarla, porque esta noche sin duda se ha superado con esa hermosa canción.

Volvemos a nuestros asientos tras un poco de descanso y no puedo parar de alabar a mi amiga la cual se ríe sin saber que decir. Sam me mira un poco alucinado, ya que no he parado de hablar desde que nos bajamos del escenario.

¿Pasa algo?- le digo.

No, nada, es que de pronto has hablado tan rápido que me ha dado la sensación de que te ibas a rebobinar- me sonríe descolándome el pelo y sentándose.

Serás… - me quejo mientras le persigo y dejo un poco tranquila a Mercedes- no te vas a es…- me quedo mirándole, de pronto en mi sitio hay otro chico, con el pelo rizado y moreno y de ojos verdes, es inconfundible, es Blaine, el cantante principal del coro que queda por actuar- ca… par… - termino para mí ya que ellos parecen en otro mundo mientras hablan.

Espero que te guste nuestra actuación- dice Blaine sonriendo- estate muy atento- se levanta, y aunque es imperceptible cruza una mirada desafiante conmigo, lo cual me asusta, quizás Sam si tenía razón y ese chico… es algo así como un rival. Tras esto me siento donde me corresponde.

¿Qué te ha dicho?- pregunto como si no lo supiera.

Que quiere que oiga su actuación y que me fije bien… - me agarra la mano y pone una cara muy chistosa- me da miedo, Kurt, no dejes que me haga daño- dramatiza un poco y esconde la cara como si estuviese llorando, lo cual me hace reír, pero intento aguantarlo porque justo se apagan las luces y comienza a sonar una canción que me confirma las intenciones de mi "oponente".

Just something about you

The way I'm lookin at you whatever

You keep lookin at me

You gettin scared now, right?

Don't fear me baby, it's just destiny

It feel good right?

Listen

I kind of noticed, from one night

From the club, your front face

It's kind of weird to me

Since you're so fine

If it's up to me your face will change

If you smiling, that should set the tone

Just be limber

If you let go, the music should groove your bones

Just remember

Sing this song with me

Ain't nobody love you like I love you

You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya

Late at night, I talk to you

You will know the difference when I touch you

People are so phony

Nosy coz they're lonely

Aren't you sick of the same thing?

They say so and so was dating

Love you or they're hatin

When it doesn't matter anyway

Coz we're here tonight

If you smiling, that should set the tone

Just be limber baby

If you let go, the music should groove your bones

Baby just remember

Sing this song with me

Ain't nobody love you like I love you

You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya

Late at night, I talk to you

You will know the difference when I touch you

Yeah, you know I can make ya happy

I could change your life

If you give me that chance

To be your man

I won't let you down baby

If you give me that chance

To be your man

Here baby, put on my jacket

And then ...

Maybe we'll fly tonight (I just wanna love you baby)

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Maybe we'll fly tonight (I just wanna love you baby)

Girl ...

[RAP]

Ma, what chu wanna do?

I'm in front of you

Grab a friend, see I can have fun with two

Or me and you put on a stage show

And the mall kids, that's how to change low

From them you heard wow, it's the same glow

Look at me, I say yeah, it's the same dough

We the same type, you my air of life

You have sleepin in the same bed, er'night

Go rock with me, you deserve the best

Take a few shots

Let it burn in your chest

We could ride down

Pumpin N.E.R.D. in the deck

Funny how a few words turn into sex

Play this free, joint called brain

Ma, take a hint

Make me suerve in the lane

The name Malicious

And I burn every track

Clipse and J. Timberlake

Now how heavy is that?

Maybe we'll fly tonight (I just wanna love you baby)

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Maybe we'll fly tonight (I just wanna love you baby)

Girl ...

Ain't nobody love you like I love you

You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya

Late at night, I talk to you

You will know the difference when I touch you

Break this down

You know, I used to dream about this when I was a

little boy

I never thought it would end up this way, [drums]

It's kind of special right? yeah

You know, you think about it

Sometimes people just destined

Destined to do what they do

And that's what it is

Now everybody dance

Sam tiene cara de alucinado, yo tampoco puedo creerme la clara declaración de intenciones que acaba de hacer, pero trato de no levantarme a pegarle, sobretodo porque podría conmigo… eso en cierto modo me hace sentir incómodo, y ¿si ese chico pudiese llegar a conquistar a Sam? ¿Le habrá gustado la directa declaración? Yo nunca le he cantado sobre mis sentimientos, nunca he hablado de mis sentimientos sinceramente, trato de escucharle, pero soy inútil para ayudarle… y además, soy una persona débil, y si… y si Sam… ¿quisiera dejarme…? Siempre he pensado que se merecía alguien mejor que yo, pero no pensaba que pudiese llegar ese alguien tan rápidamente. Entre dudas y pensamientos retorcidos que no hacen más que herirme, llegamos al escenario de nuevo, y un presentador sale con el sobre de los que pasan a la siguiente fase.

Bien, parece que es inminente que el siguiente grupo se ha ganado muchos fans en la sala y es nada más y nada menos que… - en mi cabeza no hay más que idea horribles y no soy capaz de alegrarme cuando pronuncian nuestro nombre- New Directions- Sam me abraza.

¿No estás contento?- me dice levantándome la cara por la barbilla- ¿te pasa algo?

Yo… - justo voy a hablar cuando el presentador anuncia que el otro grupo que pasa a la siguiente fase es el de Blaine- nada… - se que quizás mi tono de voz le preocupe, pero estoy tan confuso que no sé qué decirle, y menos creo que sea adecuado decirle la verdad.

Sam intenta entablar una conversación mientras vamos a la habitación pero yo no estoy por la labor, cuando llegamos, él entra primero y cuando estoy dentro cierro bruscamente la puerta, para sobresaltarle y que se gire, cuando lo hace me lanzo a sus brazos y le beso, él me levanta y le rodeo con mis piernas, el beso se vuelve más apasionado, chocan nuestras lenguas, y quiero más, y sé que Sam quiere más también.

¿Por qué de pronto quiero encerrarte?- pienso como si lo dijese a él- ¿por qué de pronto no quiero que nadie más te vea?- Sam me acaricia, me besa, y me hace el amor hasta quedarnos exhaustos.

Se queda lentamente dormido junto a mí, su cuerpo desnudo, suave y algo sudoroso, no me hace si no desearle más, pero me siento extraño, me siento triste y raro, ¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué me he lanzado así? ¿Es que intento marcar mi territorio?

Qué estupidez… -me digo a mí mismo mientras busco mis zapatos- él puede hacer lo que quiera… - me levanto, ya me da igual el calzado, cojo mi maleta y me visto con lo primero que pillo.

Salgo al pasillo, pensando si no me habré olvidado nada dentro, espero que Sam no se enfade conmigo, pero necesito reflexionar sobre muchas cosas, busco la habitación de Mercedes y llamo repetidas veces hasta que al final me abre Santana con una toalla que la tapa más o menos, y con el pelo totalmente empapado.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta.

¿Os molestaría si me quedase aquí?- digo con un tono de voz que, a juzgar por su cara, la asusta un poco.

No, claro…- dice dejándome pasar.

¡Kurt!- se sorprende Mercedes- ¿qué haces aquí?

La abrazo sin decir nada, se me cae la maleta al suelo, y ella se alarma, pero corresponde el abrazo y se queda en silencio, junto a mí, exactamente igual como hace Sam, y eso me hace llorar, lo cual la preocupa aún más.

Mercedes… - digo casi sin voz- creo que… voy a dejar a Sam…

¿Qué?- dice muy sorprendida- ¿de qué estás hablando?

Pienso que tengo que dejarle, porque… yo…

Hey, ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo? – habla Santana- dejar a Sam- resalta- analízalo, el único tío que ha tenido cojones de decir "aquí estoy, y te quiero, aunque seas un hombre" o más "te quiero tal y como eres"- se queja- no hay ningún otro tío así en el planeta, y menos que tenga el culo que tiene tu novio- apunta.

Mercedes y yo nos quedamos mirándola, su comentario me provoca una leve sonrisa pero soy incapaz de controlar mis lágrimas, sigo sintiéndome horrible, y lo más lamentable es que pienso que Sam sería más feliz de estar con Blaine que conmigo.

Kurt… - me llama Mercedes- ¿por qué piensas en dejarle?

Por qué no me siento bien a su lado…

No mientas, eres la persona más feliz del mundo cuando él te sonríe ¿ha resultado no ser el príncipe azul que soñabas? Si te ha hecho algo te juro que…

No, Mercedes, no es él, soy yo… creo que estaría mejor con otra persona que pudiese devolverle todo ese amor que él da incondicionalmente…

Cielo, si necesitas pensar, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, pero no digas tonterías- me dice rotunda- está claro que tu eres el único adecuado para él, igual que él para ti… - me besa la frente- puedes dormir en mi cama- me ofrece- buscaré algo para dormir en el suelo.

No… déjalo, he traído mi almohada, dormiré yo en el suelo.

Cuando nos vamos a dormir, la luz de la luna entra tímidamente entre las cortinas, algo de brisa entra también moviendo las cortinas, y siento frío, a pesar de que la manta que me ha prestado Mercedes es muy acogedora, el suelo está helado y yo también, no tengo a nadie que me abrace.

Es patético… - digo colocando la almohada junto a mí como si fuese Sam- quiero dejarte y no llevo ni media hora lejos de ti y ya te echo de menos- abrazo la almohada y cierro los ojos, quiero dormir y no pensar en nada más.


	16. Don't go breaking my heart

**16. Don't Go Breaking My Heart**

_(Día 3)_

Me despierto, con algo de frío ya que me he debido quedar dormido sin tapar, pero me da igual porque sé que Kurt estará dispuesto a darme calor, tras pensar en él me acurruco entre las mantas y le busco con los brazos.

Kurt… - digo con un tono juguetón- ¿Kurt?- de pronto me doy cuenta de que no está y que estaba hablando solo como un idiota, pero su maleta tampoco está, ni sus cosas en el cuarto de baño, es como si se hubiese marchado del todo- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Me rasco la cabeza y luego me meto en la ducha, cuando termino me visto rápidamente y voy en busca de Kurt, justo cuando salgo por la puerta le veo, saliendo del cuarto de Mercedes con ella.

¡Kurt!- grito para que me vea, y me ve, pero curiosamente intenta aparentar que no, y eso me hace temer que algo horrible está pasando- estoy aquí- le digo colocándome justo delante de él- no hagas como si no me hubieses visto.

¿Qué? - sus, normalmente, ojos felices, verdeazulados, hoy son huidizos, temerosos de algo que no alcanzo a descifrar- ¿qué pasa?

Nada…

No, nada, no- le contesto bruscamente- te has ido en mitad de la noche y te has llevado todas tus cosas, como si nunca hubieses estado allí, y ni siquiera me das una explicación, ni una triste nota…

Sam… vas a despertar a todo el mundo… -es lo que me contesta nervioso.

Me da igual, me debes una explicación- le digo enfadado- no sabes lo preocupado que estaba- le abrazo fuertemente, no quiero que se vaya más, por poco me da un infarto al ver que no había nada en el cuarto, como si me hubiese tirado los últimos meses durmiendo y nuestra relación fuese un sueño.

Sam… - me dice intentando apartarse- me estás ahogando…

Me sorprende esa actitud tan distante ¿Kurt? ¿Actuando fríamente? Algo muy grande debe estar pasando, pero no puedo descubrirlo si evita hablarme.

Kurt… - dice Mercedes- me voy a desayunar, será mejor que habléis tranquilamente- aconsejas mientras se marcha.

Kurt la observa mientras se marcha, como si gritase "no me abandones" como si no quisiera quedarse a solas conmigo, y creo que no se da cuenta de que me percato de su forma de actuar.

Kurt… para de hacerme esto…- digo agarrándole por los hombros, obligándole a mirarme a los ojos- ¿qué pasa? ¿qué he hecho mal?

No has hecho nada… es que yo…

Espero que termine la frase, pero no lo hace, comienzan a resbalar por sus mejillas varias lágrimas que me demuestran que a pesar de lo que pudiese imaginar, lo que le ocurre es mucho peor. Le beso y el busca mi labios, le agarro fuertemente para que esté muy cerca de mí, pero finalmente se separa.

Sam… quiero terminar con esto…

Tal afirmación me sienta como si me hubiese echado un cubo de agua helada por encima.

¿Qué?

Te… -dice con voz temblorosa- te dejo…

Me estas mintiendo ¿por qué?- pregunto seguro de que eso que me dice no es verdad.

No miento- intenta aparentar confianza en sus palabras.

¿Por qué lloras entonces?

Ya no quiero hablar más del tema- dice intentando esquivar la pregunta, y cree que puede escapar, pero le detengo con mi brazo.

Kurt… ya está bien…

Sus ojos se clavan en los míos, pero temen hacerlo, me quiere, incluso me atrevería a decir mucho más de lo puede llegar a demostrar, pero hace cosas como esta ¿qué estará pensando? Como desearía poder saber lo que pasa por su cabeza.

Escúchame- le digo agarrándole la mano y tirando de él hacia la habitación- quiero que me expliques por qué has tomado esa decisión…- sigo hablando mientras cierro la puerta- o no te dejaré salir de aquí, y sabes que lo haré.

Su mirada aún está más perdida, difusa, como si me atravesase, pero es consciente que soy capaz de hacer lo que he dicho y parece dispuesto a hablar.

¿Vas a contármelo? – le miro, su mirada está dirigida hacia el suelo y eso me desespera- Kurt, por dios, mírame, vas a hablar conmigo no con las losetas…

Levanta la vista, pero no dice nada, me acerco y rehúye, así que me siento en la cama a esperar que se decida a articular palabra.

Prefiero… romperme yo mismo el corazón a que me lo rompas tú…

¿Qué quieres decir?

Sé que no soy perfecto, que soy muy neurótico con la ropa, con las cremas, que soy un chico sin experiencia y que tienes que tener mucho cuidado y mucha paciencia conmigo… por eso comprendo que te pudiese gustar otra persona… - hace una pausa pero apenas me da tiempo a pensar una respuesta cuando vuelve a hablar- por eso pensé que necesitabas espacio, yo te correspondo todo el tiempo, y disfruto de cada momento junto a ti pero cuando estamos separados a penas si sentía celos, porque realmente pensaba que yo no era nadie para competir con todos los demás… - limpia tímidamente sus lágrimas, o eso deduzco ya que me da la espalda todo el tiempo- pero ese pensamiento es demasiado pesimista… eso me hizo ver Mercedes… yo realmente te amo… y nunca he sido capaz de expresarte el porqué… pero no voy a hacerlo ahora, sólo quiero hacer esto lo antes posible, cortar de raíz para no hacerme más ilusiones, y no es que no confíe en ti, es que no confío en mí, sé que no soy lo suficientemente bueno… y que tú…- se gira- y que tú no estarás a mi lado eternamente porque lo estropearé todo…

Yo no soy Finn- le digo aprovechando que me mira a la cara.

Qu… e… - parece que le hago reaccionar, sus mejillas se enrojecen levemente, aunque no sabría decir si es eso o están irritadas de tanto llorar, me levanto, le limpio algunas lágrimas que resbalan por su cara y le beso en la frente.

Te quiero, Kurt… - le susurro suavemente- y me da igual como seas, porqué me enamoré de ti cuando te conocí; y tus detalles, tus rarezas, incluso lo que más detestas de ti, es lo que yo más adoro…

Se limpia las lágrimas, pero llora aún más así que realmente no hace gran cosa, está totalmente desconcertado y se apoya en mi pecho desahogándose.

Sam… soy tan idiota… - dice entre sollozos- nunca antes había sentido nada como esto, mi cerebro estaba saturado, no sabía qué hacer, me sentía celoso de Blaine, y pensé que nuestra relación no llegaría a ninguna parte como pasó con Finn… perdóname, no quería hacer nada que te hiriese…

Le acaricio la cara, y le hago mirarme a los ojos, tan preciosos, tan brillantes, y de nuevo felices.

No tienes que disculparte- le digo sonriendo- deberías descansar… - le reprendo- no has dormido nada ¿verdad?

Sí, creo que me echaré un rato… pero…. – dice sonrojándose levemente- quédate conmigo.

Claro- él se tumba en mi cama y se tapa, mientras yo me siento en el filo de ella y le agarro la mano.

No… - se queja- métete aquí, abrázame…

Cuando me coloco tal y como quiere, se pega todo lo posible a mí y me rodea con sus brazos.

Creo que no podría vivir sin ti… - dice casi durmiéndose.

Pues hemos descubierto la fuente de la vida eterna- bromeo- no pienso dejar que te vayas nunca más.


	17. My life would suck without you

**17. My Life Would Suck Without You**

Despertar solo es horrible, con suerte cuando abro los ojos lo primero que veo es el brazo de Sam rodeándome y eso me produce una enorme felicidad. Me giro y me quedo mirándole mientras duerme, con esa expresión de paz y felicidad que pone, que me resulta tan atractiva.

- Sam… - le doy un beso en la nariz, cosa que antes nunca había hecho y me resulta gracioso- creo que ya es la hora de comer.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?- pregunta sobresaltado nada más verme.

- Que es la hora de comer- digo riéndome- y será mejor que bajemos.

- Sabes que esta noche vamos a ganar ¿verdad?- dice ya un poco más despierto y haciendo que me coloque encima suya- y si ganamos… - levanta un poco la cabeza mientras yo me acerco- habrá que celebrarlo… - me da un beso y sonríe.

Sonrío yo también, y me levanto.

- Voy a darme una ducha – le digo mientras me meto en el baño- ¡ah! Pero… - caigo en la cuenta- mis cosas están en la habitación de Mercedes.

- No te preocupes – oigo decir a Sam- voy por ellas, tú métete en la ducha, y ahora te las traigo- me da un beso y se marcha.

Desde el incidente de ayer me he dado cuenta que el amor de Sam es totalmente incondicional, y que aunque me comporté como un estúpido y le hice daño, ha sabido perdonarme, eso me hace sentir realmente feliz, ya no quiero herir más a Sam, ni herirme a mí mismo con ideas retorcidas.

Abro el grifo de la ducha, y el agua comienza a deslizarse por mi piel, estoy muy relajado, en parte por lo descansado que me quedé al aclarar mis sentimientos con Sam y en parte por el vapor que se está formando a mí alrededor.

- Esto es fantástico… - susurro mientras me echo el pelo para atrás.

Oigo como la puerta de la habitación se cierra, y me quedo solo con mis cavilaciones, Sam siempre es el centro de mis pensamientos, pero esta vez me paro a recordar que mi padre está solo, y no sé nada de él desde que vinimos aquí. Cuando termino la ducha salgo del baño con una toalla en la cintura y otra sobre los hombros, con la cual me voy secando el pelo mientras busco mi móvil en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

- ¿Papá?- pregunto nada más oigo que descuelgan- ¿qué tal?

- Kurt, pensé que te habías liberado- bromea- estoy pasando estos días con Carole y todo va muy bien ¿y tú? Deduzco que habéis ganado ya que seguís allí.

- Sí, nos va genial, creo que esta noche nos llevaremos el premio.

- Me alegro- le oigo reír- y con ese chico… ¿Sam?- me pregunta- ¿qué tal te va? ¿Le dijiste que te gustaba?

Me sorprende, pero caigo en la cuenta de que no le había dicho nada a mi padre sobre que estaba saliendo con Sam.

- Si… -digo tímidamente- a decir verdad… - no sé como decírselo después de casi dos meses- estamos saliendo…

Se hace el silencio y me preocupa.

- ¿Papá?

- No me presiones, lo estoy asimilando… - dice y oigo reírse a Carole de fondo.

- Tiene puesto el manos libres- dice Carole- enhorabuena Kurt, me alegro mucho.

- Gracias… - me da mucha vergüenza, no pensaba que Carole estuviese escuchando todo.

- Kurt, ya estoy aquí- Sam habla a mi espalda- siento la tardanza, pero Santana estaba muy interesada en nuestro estado sentimental… - dice mientras se acerca- ¡oh dios! – grita justo al verme- que sexy recibimiento…

- ¿Qué?- mi padre se altera, y Carole se ríe.

- Tengo que dejarte papá, sí, sí, yo también te quiero- intento cortar la llamada antes de que todo vaya a peor.

- Tu padre… se ha enterado de lo que he dicho ¿verdad?

Asiento.

- Soy hombre muerto…

Me río, no sé porqué Sam tiene miedo a papá, y me resulta adorable.

- Vamos a comer ¿no?

- ¿Puedo pedir Kurt de primer plato?

Sonríe y me rodea con sus brazos haciendo que me pegue a él.

- Podrías pedir Kurt de postre... - continúo con la broma.

Rato después bajamos, y nos encontramos con los demás, muy animados tomando algo en el restaurante del hotel, Mr. Shue comenta los puntos buenos y malos del equipo contrario, y nos anima a hacer la mejor actuación, no sólo por el hecho de ganar, si no para que la gente se quede con el nombre de nuestro coro y tengamos un poco de prestigio.

- Además la canción es buenísima- alcanzo a oír cuando nos sentamos en la mesa junto a ellos.

Nada más sentarme, Mercedes tira de mi brazo.

- ¿Hablasteis Sam y tú?

- Si, está todo arreglado… - le contesto- no creo que se me vuelva a pasar nada parecido por la cabeza nunca más.

Ella sonríe, y me da un beso en la mejilla, Mercedes es una gran amiga, una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, al igual que mi padre y Sam, la adoro con todo mí ser.

- ¿En qué puesto actuaremos esta vez?- pregunta Rachel.

- Los segundos- contesta Mr. Shue, algo molesto ya que en toda la competición nunca hemos actuado los primeros.

- Bueno, así nos recordarán mejor- asiente Rachel apretando la mano de Finn con firmeza.

- ¿Y qué canción cantará el otro coro?- pregunta Artie.

- Cuando llegue la noche, lo sabremos… - afirma Mr. Shue.

This thing called love, i just can't handle it  
this thing called love, i must get 'round to it  
i ain't ready  
crazy little thing called love  
This thing (this thing) called love (called love)  
it cries (like a baby) in a cradle all night  
it swings (woo-ooo), it jives (woo-woo)  
it shakes all over like a jelly fish  
i kinda like it  
crazy little thing called love  
there goes my baby  
she knows how to rock and roll  
she drives me crazy  
she gives me hot and cold fever  
then she leaves me in a cool, cool sweat  
I gotta be cool, relax  
get hip, get on my tracks  
take a back seat, hitch-hike  
and take a long ride on my motor bike  
until i'm ready  
crazy little thing called love  
Yeah  
I gotta be cool relax  
get hip and get on my tracks  
take a back seat, hitch-hike  
and take a long ride on my motor bike  
until i'm ready (ready freddie)  
crazy little thing called love  
This thing called love, i just can't handle it  
this thing called love, i must get 'round to it  
i ain't ready  
crazy little thing called love  
crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Es una canción pegadiza, y de Queen, lo cual para mí, la santifica, pero no la hubiese cantado en las finales de un concurso, los días anteriores habían tenido unas actuaciones geniales, sin embargo hoy parecían apagados, y me hacía sentir que íbamos a ganar, no por el hecho de actuar mejor, si no porque ellos no había sabido actuar esta noche.

- Esto es indignante- susurro a Sam, que al igual que yo mira el espectáculo algo aturdido.

- Han sabido mezclar sus voces con el tema, pero… no sabría describir la reacción que me produce.

Los estamos de la misma manera, pero no nos da tiempo de pensar, cuando anuncian el descanso y que los próximos en salir somos nosotros.

Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh I believe in yesterday

Esta vez el solo es para Puck, la canción es preciosa y me hace emocionarme, mientras nosotros le hacemos el coro.

Suddenly,  
I'm not half the man I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me  
Oh yesterday came suddenly  
Why she had to go  
I don't know, she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong  
now I'm long for yesterday

Tras el último verso, Sam aprieta mi mano, se sale un poco del guión, pero me siento tan feliz por ese simple gesto que creo que la emoción, tanto por la canción como por el momento, van a hacer que se me doblen las rodillas; que me agarre la mano tras eso significa que no quiere que me vaya… y es tan simple confirmarlo con ese gesto que siento que lo que hice ayer es aún más estúpido.

Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh I believe in yesterday  
Why she had to go  
I don't know, she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong  
now I'm long for yesterday  
Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh I believe in yesterday

No creo en el pasado, al contrario de lo que afirma la canción, aunque pienso que hay cosas inevitables de recordar, y que si no hubiesen sucedido no seriamos los que somos actualmente, pero creo en los sentimientos de ahora, que confío que serán para siempre sinceros, y esto es algo irónico, ya que mañana… hoy, será ayer; este pensamiento me hace sonreír.

- ¿En qué piensas? – me dice Sam, mientras nos vamos tras el escenario.

- En ti… - contesto sinceramente.

- Es curioso… - dice sonriente- yo pensaba en ti también- me da la mano.

Sam siempre tiene las palabras justas y necesarias, y sabe sacar esa sonrisa que dedicas desde el fondo del corazón.

- Sentémonos, creo que pronto nos llamaran para dar el resultado, pero al menos quiero descansar un poco las piernas.

- Claro – me siento junto a él en un sofá, a decir verdad estoy nervioso por ver quién ganará, ya que me ha gustado tan poco la actuación del otro coro, pienso que si perdemos es que realmente lo hemos hecho mal, y si ganamos me sentiré satisfecho, pero quizás algo decepcionado, podríamos haber luchado en igualdad de condiciones.

Casi media hora más tarde, nos llaman al escenario, y la presentadora del primer día, y el presentador del segundo, aparecen juntos con la tarjeta y el premio, un bonito trofeo dorado con adornos azules.

- El ganador de esta noche y por tanto del concurso es…- mi corazón se altera, creo que me va a dar algo, aprieto tanto la mano de Sam que me parece que le voy a hacer daño, pero él se limita a sonreír con nerviosismo- New Directions.

Nuestros gritos de alegría son inminentes, nos abrazamos y reímos, mientras el otro coro recoge su placa conmemorativa, ni siquiera puedo sentirme mal por ellos, estoy tan feliz que me encuentro en una nube. Sam me levanta por el aire sonriente, me abraza y me besa, creo que esto nos ha motivado muchísimo a todos para las eliminatorias.


	18. Don't make me over

**18. Don't Make Me Over.**

Ya han pasado algunos días desde que volvimos a casa con el premio, después del bache en el concurso, nuestra relación sigue perfectamente, incluso podría decir que se ve a Kurt más radiante que nunca, cosa que es difícil, ya que siempre va perfecto.

Buenos días- me dice con su dulce voz acercándose hasta mi taquilla.

¿Qué tal estás?- le pregunto mientras voy seleccionando el libro que me toca para la siguiente hora.

Pues… - se balancea un poco sobre sus talones- bien, supongo… pero no sé, es como si… me faltase algo…

Algo… algo como… - cierro la taquilla y le miro a la cara, mientras él pone una expresión divertida intentando mirar hacia otro lado- esto… - le doy un beso y noto su sonrisa.

Si… - dice justo al separarse de mí- justamente eso.

Le rodeo con un brazo alrededor de la cintura y él hace lo mismo conmigo, nos vamos tranquilamente hacia clase, una de las pocas en las que coincidimos, español, y por supuesto nos sentamos juntos.

Bien, chicos- comienza a decir Mr. Shue, el tema de hoy es… - dejo de oír lo que dice, si tengo a Kurt cerca, cualquier cosa alrededor es menos importante- por ejemplo, Sam- me llama de pronto- ¿puedes decirme que significa la frase?

Frase… la frase… ¿qué frase? No he oído nada de lo que decía, Kurt me intenta señalar la página del libro, pero soy incapaz de comprenderlo, y miro a Mr. Shue y a él varias veces sin acabar de enterarme.

Está bien… Kurt… tradúcela tú, ya que de todos modos se lo ibas a decir a Sam- no entiendo por qué, que un maestro te corrija o reprenda es causa de risa para los demás alumnos, pero Kurt no parece afectado y traduce la frase sin problemas.

Muy bien, ahora, por favor Sam, traduce la siguiente- intento hacerlo, pero no acabo de comprender el idioma y tampoco es que la dislexia ayude mucho.

Tienes que estudiar más- me dice Mr. Shue cuando acabo el intento de traducción.

Esto me afecta bastante, ya que aunque lo intento, y Kurt puede decirlo, porque en muchísimas ocasiones ha ejercido de profesor, no me entra en la cabeza, aunque también es cierto que cuando estoy con él, no pienso precisamente en los idiomas.

Sam… - me llama Kurt susurrando- no te quedes ahí parado, Mr. Shue ha mandado este ejercicio- lo señala en mi libro.

Gracias- le digo sonriente mientras intento descifrar lo que pone.

Tras la tortuosa hora, por fin podemos ir a comer y descansar, nos sentamos en una mesa pegada a las ventanas, a Kurt siempre le gusta mirar como revolotean los pájaros.

Buff… -resoplo nada más sentarme- estoy muy pegado en español…

Es cuestión de práctica, si quieres puedo ayudarte con la tarea de hoy.

Me encantaría, pero si no tienes nada que hacer, no quiero que pierdas el tiempo… - últimamente no ha hecho más que ayudarme con los estudios, ya que desde que volvimos del concurso mis notas han bajado bastante, y me hago una idea de por qué.

Se me olvidaba que le había prometido a Mercedes que me escaparía con ella ahora para ir a una tienda que le gusta mucho- me dice mientras se levanta- perdona que no me quede- me da un beso suave y corto y se marcha.

Le veo irse, y luego vuelvo a mi comida, mientras muerdo el sándwich comienzo a pensar en mis notas, quizás el problema es que paso demasiado tiempo con Kurt, y ya que soy incapaz de pensar en otra cosa cuando estoy con él, puede que sea por eso que no me entero de nada… que tontería, siempre que me lo explica lo comprendo, será que soy tonto… es lo más probable, muerdo el sándwich de nuevo.

Buff…- suspiro mientras miro por la ventana.

¿Y ese resoplido?- la voz de Finn me saca de mis pensamientos.

Creo que soy completamente tonto…- le digo cuando se sienta.

¿A pasado algo con Kurt?- pregunta preocupado.

No… no me refiero a ese tipo de tonto… - le corrijo- creo que soy estúpido, que no se comprender lo que estudio y que por tanto no se me quedan las cosas…

¿Has pensado dar clases particulares?

Créeme cuando te digo que eso no funciona…

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, con cara de idiotas, sin saber cómo seguir la conversación, y justo cuando voy a hablar suena la campana.

Pasan las clases bastante rápido y a la salida espero a Kurt en la puerta, y le propongo que se venga a comer a casa para luego estudiar juntos; acepta rápidamente y nos marchamos cogidos de las manos.

Cuando cae la tarde Kurt a intentado por todos los medios enseñarme español, pero no se me queda nada.

Creo que te he hecho perder el tiempo.

Ya te he dicho que no me importa repetirlo tantas veces haga falta.

Hagamos un descanso- le digo besándole y echándole un poco sobre el sofá.

¿Sabes? – dice devolviéndome el beso- creo que estás un poco descentrado.

¿Descentrado?- pregunto mientras le beso por el cuello.

¿Crees que deberíamos estar haciendo esto?- me pregunta tumbado en el sofá conmigo encima- el examen es la semana que viene.

Tsk… - me quedo echado encima de él- tienes razón…

De pronto suena la puerta, no esperaba que mis padres fuesen a llegar tan pronto, me levanto rápidamente y voy hacia la entrada, y allí están.

¿Qué pasa, Sam?- dice mi padre mientras entra- ¿qué haces ahí plantado?

No os esperaba- le digo sinceramente.

¿Ibas a montar una fiesta?- bromea mi madre cerrando la puerta.

¿Son tus padres?-oigo la voz de Kurt a mi espalda.

Ambos se quedan mirándole, parecen no haber visto nunca a un chico como Kurt y en sus rostros aparece una expresión escandalizada.

¿Quién es?- preguntan.

Es Kurt, ha venido a ayudarme a estudiar… -comento algo nervioso.

Mi madre le observa como si pudiese con una mirada saber todo lo que necesita sobre él.

¿Y qué tal os ha ido?- papá sigue por el pasillo y llega hasta Kurt, el ambiente es tan tenso que me da la sensación de que me voy a quedar sin respiración.

Bien - contesto secamente.

Bien- dice Kurt casi al unísono.

La mirada de mi padre no me gusta nada, creo que sabe que pasa algo entre nosotros, y por su cara diría que no le agrada nada, mamá por su parte sube las escaleras y se aleja de la conversación.

Nunca me habías hablado de él- comenta- ¿es de tu equipo?

No, del glee club…

Ah, sí, la chorrada esa- dice tajante mientras va al salón y se sienta en uno de los sillones.

Kurt tiene una expresión compungida, se ha quedado pensativo mirando hacia el suelo, quizás mi padre le haya asustado un poco, al fin y al cabo está acostumbrado al suyo que es un encanto.

¿Quieres irte a casa?- le pregunto haciéndole volver a la realidad.

Creo que sí… - dice algo aturdido- me da la sensación de que sobro…

Comprendo... – entramos en el salón, sin decir palabra, recogemos las cosas y acompaño a Kurt la puerta- ¿seguro que no quieres que te lleve?

No, déjalo- dice con una sonrisa- aquí cerca hay una parada de autobús, quédate con tus padres- me da un beso, dulce y cariñoso, y le veo marcharse felizmente calle abajo.

¿Qué ha sido eso?- la voz de mi padre me hace estremecer al resonar a mi espalda.

¿Eh?- me hago el tonto- ¿el qué?

¿El qué?- contesta enfadado- ¿eres marica?- dice completamente indignado.

No sé qué decirle, si lo niego, se enfada, si lo acepto se enfada, si me quedo en silencio… me empuja hacia dentro y cierra la puerta bruscamente, se enfada…

¿Qué coño significa esto? – grita.

Yo…

Mamá baja rápidamente las escaleras.

¿Qué ocurre?

Tu hijo… - dice casi como si le diese asco admitir que soy suyo también.

Papá… yo…

No me hables- me interrumpe- tú no eres mi hijo… lárgate de mi casa…

Por dios, ¡de qué estás hablando!- mamá se sobresalta.

Tu hijo… dios… eres de lo peor- dice mirándome con desprecio- y ni siquiera tienes la decencia de decírnoslo.

Sabía que reaccionarías de manera exagerada.

De manera exagerada… - se queja- es antinatural, ese estúpido club al que te has unido te ha metido ideas dementes en la cabeza.

Le miro incrédulo, ¿de verdad mi padre me está diciendo todo eso?, sabía que era cerrado, pero no pensaba que fuese a tratarme de ese modo, por su parte, la reacción de mi madre era predecible, no iba a hacer nada, dejaría que todo ocurriese como debiera.

Le quiero, papá, no es algo antinatural como dices… es amor, es algo normal, igual que tú con mamá…

No me hagas repetirlo- dice rudo- fuera de mi casa ¡ahora! ¡coge tus cosas y lárgate!

Jamás pensé que algo así sucedería, me encuentro frente a mi casa, con una maleta mal hecha, y ganas de morirme allí mismo, ha comenzado a llover y tengo tanto frío que me da la sensación de que se me están mojando hasta los huesos, comienzo a andar, con pesadez y desgana, lo único que puedo hacer es recurrir a la persona que nunca me abandonaría.

Cuando llego a la parada del autobús, no hay nadie, tendré que esperar diez minutos más al próximo bus, el techo de la parada está roto, así que tanto mi maleta como yo seguimos empapándonos; justo un poco después llega el bus, rebusco en mi bolsillo y saco unas monedas para pagarlo. Me siento al final del todo, y suelto pesaroso la maleta en el suelo, sólo tengo ganas de llorar, así que me hecho la capucha de la sudadera sobre la cabeza y aprovecho que estoy empapado para hacerlo, necesito llegar pronto a mi destino.


	19. Lean on me

**19. Lean on Me**

Después de llegar a casa, me cambio de ropa y me pongo algo más cómodo pero cálido, porque hace bastante frío y amenaza con llover. Me quedo en mi cuarto sentado tranquilamente, leyendo algo mientras espero que mi padre me avise cuando lleguen Carole y Finn a cenar. Tras un buen rato sentado frente al escritorio me duele un poco el cuello y decido subir a estirar las piernas.

Kurt- me llama mi padre- ya que estás aquí pon la mesa.

Le hago caso y voy llevando los cubiertos, los vasos y demás, de pronto suena el timbre, como sé que mi padre está ocupado con la comida, voy a abrir, y preparo mi mejor sonrisa para recibir a Carole, a la cual adoro, y a Finn, con el que voy a tener que pasar mucho más tiempo a partir de ahora.

¿Sam?- me quedo perplejo al verle.

E… espero… - dice entrecortado y tiritando- no molestar…

No, claro que no- le digo asustado- pasa, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

Me abraza de repente, está empapado, frío y tembloroso, le oigo tiritar sin parar, parece que no quiere hablar del tema, así que simplemente sigo abrazándole hasta que se calma.

¿Son ellos? – papá se asoma desde la cocina- ey… -se sorprende- Sam ¿qué pasa?

Al igual que a mí no le contesta, cosa que nos preocupa a ambos.

Tienes mala cara, chico- papá se acerca a nosotros- pasa y date una ducha, así estarás más relajado.

Gracias…- con apenas un hilo de voz Sam contesta y junto a mí entra hacia la casa.

Bajamos hasta mi cuarto y con suavidad le ayudo a quitarse la sudadera, cojo una toalla y le seco el pelo, mientras él, sentado en mi cama, me rodea con sus brazos.

Sam… no sé qué es lo que ha sucedido, pero puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras ¿vale?

Me mira tristemente, me agacho un poco y le doy un beso para intentar animarle, pero no parece que haga nada, ni siquiera le saco su normal sonrisa de siempre.

Mi padre me ha echado de casa.

¿Qué? Pero… ¿por qué?

No le gusta que su hijo se bese con otro chico… - apenas oigo lo que dice.

Quizás no debí besarte en la puerta… - me preocupo.

No… igualmente tendría que habérselo dicho antes o después…

Pero de esa forma tan repentina, lo siento, no pensé que algo así fuese a suceder…

Niega con la cabeza.

No es tu culpa, es toda mía- se deja caer sobre la cama y cierra los ojos.

Kurt- oigo llamarme a mi padre- ya han llegado Carole y Finn.

¡En seguida subo!- contesto mientras miro que Sam esté bien- ¿quieres venir a cenar?

No tengo hambre…

Al menos date una ducha y entra en calor, puedes dormir aquí si te apetece…

No se mueve ni contesta, estoy realmente preocupado por él, pero una situación como esa sí que no sé qué hacer. Subo y le dejo tranquilo descansando, pero aún pienso si no debería quedarme con él.

¿Qué le ocurre?- me pregunta papá nada más verme.

Le han echado de casa…

Se queda en silencio, pensando, y finalmente me mira y habla.

Quieres quedarte con él ¿verdad?

¿Puedo?

Qué le vamos a hacer… te necesita… - me da una palmada en el hombro- llévate comida por si le apetece.

Unos minutos más tarde bajo con una bandeja con comida para ambos, y sigue en el mismo sitio, dormido.

Vas a coger frío…- me quejo mientras dejo la bandeja en la otra cama.

Me acerco y le muevo con cuidado intentando deshacer la cama para poder taparle, pero cuando duerme es imposible, y me caigo sobre él. Esto me hace recordar que hace apenas dos meses éramos simples compañeros que compartían la pasión por la música y hemos llegado a convertirnos en una pareja seria, aunque no hacemos más que sufrir, como dos idiotas… y sé que la vida no puede ser perfecta, pero no creo que ninguno de los dos merezcamos algo como esto…

Sam… - le acaricio el pecho mientras apoyo mi cabeza sobre él- si de pronto alguien llegase y me dijera que puede hacer un sueño realidad, elegiría ante todo que fuese feliz…

¿De verdad?

¿Estás despierto?- me sorprendo, pero no me muevo del sitio- ¿acaso lo dudas?

Tienes sueños más importantes que cumplir, como ser una gran estrella de la música… no malgastes tus deseos en mi felicidad, porque soy feliz si tú eres feliz y estás a mi lado…

Yo también estoy feliz cuando tú lo eres… y ahora no lo eres…

Sí que lo soy…

No…

Sólo… estoy algo decepcionado… pensaba que a pesar de todo mi padre me aceptaría, siempre hemos compartido muchas cosas, la pasión por el deporte, por la ciencia ficción, incluso a veces las bromas y el sentido del humor… y de pronto… - se para- nunca pensé que me sentiría de este modo respecto a mis padres…

Me aprieta fuertemente contra él, no le veo, pero puedo intuir que está llorando.

Sam… no somos felices ahora…

¿Por qué no?- su voz está tocada por el llanto.

Está situación es horrible… - me levanto un poco y me siento a su lado- y ni siquiera sé que decirte…

No necesito que digas nada, mientras estés aquí es suf…

Siempre dices lo mismo- le interrumpo- pero no es así, ¿crees que debo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando tus padres te han echado de casa por salir conmigo?- pregunto mientras me levanto de golpe.

¿Qué harás?- se sienta en el borde de la cama.

Me desconcierta, realmente no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué hacer.

No lo sé- contesto enfadado.

Por eso… sólo dímelo…-me agarra por detrás de las piernas haciéndome acercarme hasta él, y me mira con una medio sonrisa desde abajo.

Te quiero- le doy un beso suave, y él lo vuelve apasionado.

Eres todo lo que necesito.

Puede decirlo tantas veces quiera, pero sigo pensando que debemos hacer algo, no puede estar eternamente separado de sus padres, por mí podría quedarse conmigo para siempre, pero es algo que nos podría meter en problemas, quizás mañana amanezca más receptivo, pienso mientras volvemos a besarnos.


	20. You're having my baby

**20. You're Having My Baby**

Me despierto y no veo a Kurt, me levanto y le encuentro nervioso en el cuarto de baño; lloroso y temblando, se da la vuelta y me mira con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿estás bien?

Sam… yo… - sus lágrimas resbalan por las mejillas- creo que estoy… - no parece atreverse a decirlo- yo estoy… embarazado.

¡Oh, dios mío!- me llevo las manos a la cabeza y comienzo a andar de un lado a otro de la habitación- ¡tú padre me castrará! – comento nervioso- y luego me cortará la lengua para que no pueda contarlo.

Salgo del cuarto de baño y el viene detrás, cuando me giro a mirarle va vestido de Robin.

Sam, por favor… si vas a soñar conmigo, no me imagines vestido así… es horrible…

¡AAAAH!- grito sonoramente al despertarme de verdad- dios… - miro a Kurt, está tumbado a mi lado, tapado con la manta hasta un poco más abajo del pecho, es tan blanquito que me dan ganas de besarlo, y lo hago.

Mmmm… buenos día señor bíceps… -dice tocándome el brazo.

Aún no es de día… - me río por su ocurrencia- son las dos de la madrugada- digo mirando el reloj que hay sobre su mesilla.

Mmm… en tus abdominales se podría rayar queso… - dice sin escucharme- aunque no podrías comértelo, porque eres intolerante a la lactosa…

Disléxico, soy disléxico… - le corrijo- se me había olvidado que decías tonterías cuando estás medio dormido…- me río y le acaricio la cara- sabes, aunque creas que el traje es horrible, creo que estás muy sexy vestido de Robin- lo digo porque sé que ya no me escucha ya que se ha vuelto a dormir.

Le tapo y le coloco la almohada para que duerma a gusto, luego subo las escaleras, veo una luz encendida así que supongo que Burt no puede dormir tampoco.

Hey, ponte una camiseta antes de que le saques un ojo a alguien con esos pectorales… - comenta nada más verme, lo cual hace que me dé la vuelta en busca de la camiseta, pero me detiene- era broma… ¿qué pasa? ¿no puedes dormir?

¿Cómo lo sabe?

Bueno, estás aquí…

Me siento y nos quedamos en silencio durante un momento, me sonríe, lo que me hace recordar lo diferente que es a mi padre.

Me parece admirable como acepta usted a su hijo…- digo de pronto.

Vaya… - se queda sin saber que decir, con una medio sonrisa en los labios.

Verá… no sé si su hijo se lo ha contado, pero mis padres han resultado ser muy diferentes a usted…

Si, algo comentó, siento que te hayan echado de casa, si quieres puedo intentar hablar con ellos y…

Se lo agradezco, pero con que me deje quedarme aquí un par de días es suficiente, no quiero molestarle más – le digo seguro.

Me mira fijamente, serio, con esa expresión que llega a darte miedo y no sabes por qué, intento apartar mi mirada, pero sus ojos… sus ojos… me hace gracia, ya sé de quién ha heredado Kurt sus preciosos ojos, pero el paso del tiempo ha cansado su mirada, y ahora, aunque alegres, me miran pesarosos.

Dos cosas, chico- me dice relajando la expresión- primero, no me trates de usted… y segundo, no dudes en pedir lo que quieras.

Muchas gracias… - no sé que más decir, no creo que con dos palabras exprese todo el agradecimiento que siento por la familia Hummel, y sonrío, inconsciente, porque realmente ellos son como mi familia ahora-esto… es demasiado triste…

Me escondo, de manera inútil, simplemente agacho la cabeza, no quiero que me vea llorar, pero es tan evidente que me resulta aún más vergonzoso, noto su mano en mi cabeza, me transmite confianza y calidez, está haciendo algo que hace mucho que mi propio padre no hacía, apoyarme.

No te sientas avergonzado, puedes hablar conmigo.

Trato de limpiar mis lágrimas descuidadamente, pero no dejan de caer, ya que me anima a desahogarme, lo hago, él sigue apoyando su mano sobre mi hombro.

¿Qué hacéis? – oigo la voz de Kurt, rápidamente disimulo como si no me pasase nada, cuando levanto la vista, le veo con los pantalones del pijama únicamente y una manta echada por los hombros que le envuelve como una túnica.

Charlando ¿verdad?- me dice Burt que parece haberse dado cuenta de mi intención de no preocupar a su hijo.

Tengo frío- dice medio adormilado acercándose a mí.

No puedo evitar sonreír por la expresión tan adorable que tiene y la voz con la que dice eso, casi dormido, andando lentamente, de pronto se para frente a mí y rodeándome la cabeza con sus brazos, y por tanto con la manta, me abraza.

Deberíais ir a dormir- nos regaña Burt mientras se levanta, y luego nos mira con una expresión muy dulce y cariñosa en el rostro- mi mujer… hacía exactamente eso… me solía gustar escuchar los latidos de su corazón… - su mirada se vuelve nublada, debe ser algo hermoso recordar ese tipo de cosas, aunque algo triste también. Cuando Burt se marcha, siento curiosidad, apoyo mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Kurt, y entonces comprendo.

No sé como describirlo… - se me escapa decir mientras con curiosidad sigo escuchando el relajado sonido de su corazón.

¿Definir el qué?- su voz es suave y parece acariciarme.

Lo que siento en este instante… - me relajo tanto que siento que voy a quedarme dormido.

Las suaves manos de Kurt, algo frías, acarician mi espalda dejándome aún más adormilado.

Creo que deberíamos volver a la cama- propone.


	21. Defying Gravity

**21. Defying Gravity**

Despierta, dormilón- le digo mientras enciendo la luz de la habitación.

Sam se mueve entre las sábanas con cara de malas pulgas, intentando buscar algo con lo que taparse la cara.

Vamos, o llegaremos tarde al instituto… - digo tirando de las mantas para que no pueda ocultarse.

Cinco minutos más- dice con voz inocente.

Me río y dejo las sábanas sobre una silla para obligarle a levantarse, pero se queda estirado sobre la cama; mientras me visto y me peino, sigue igual, hasta que termino y veo que se queda sentado al borde de la cama.

¿Te encuentras bien?- le toco la frente por si estuviese enfermo.

Si- dice levantándose rápidamente-¿dónde he dejado mi maleta?- mientras busca sus cosas yo subo a preparar el desayuno, papá ya se ha ido a trabajar, me pregunto qué haría tan tarde levantado ayer, entonces miro el calendario y me doy cuenta que hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mamá, y se me encoje el corazón.

Lo había olvidado…

¿El qué?- Sam llega a la cocina colocándose el pelo de cualquier forma con la mano.

Me giro y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro mientras le abrazo.

¿Pasa algo?

Había olvidado que se cumplían nueve años de la muerte de mi madre…

Oh… lo siento… - dice tristemente.

No pasa nada… - le aprieto contra mí- ¿me acompañarás al cementerio esta tarde?

Por supuesto… - me acaricia el pelo y nos quedamos un momento en silencio.

Un rato más tarde nos encontramos en el instituto, me despido de Sam que se va a clase, mientras saco algunos libros de mi taquilla, y entonces se cierra de golpe, dándome en la mano y causando un punzante dolor.

¿Qué pasa princesita? – dice Karofsky, el cual ha cerrado la taquilla- sin tu guardaespaldas no pareces tan seguro.

Trago saliva, es cierto que hacía tiempo que no me molestaban cuando estaba solo, siempre coincidía que Sam iba conmigo, pero justo hoy habían sabido ir a buscarme.

Esto va a ser bueno – comenta Azimio- ¿qué crees que hará Evans si se entera?- se burla.

Oh… probablemente intente pegarme como una nena, igual que la última vez… - se chocan la mano como si fuese una broma muy ingeniosa.

La última vez te rompió la nariz… - comento en voz baja, así que me sorprende que se entere.

¿Qué dices? – golpea la taquilla que está justo a mi lado- no te pases de listo.

Deberíamos hacerle aprender que no se puede ir en nuestra contra…

Karofsky y Azimio comparten unas miradas que me dan bastante miedo, no sé qué clase de cosas se les ocurrirán con los demás, pero están realmente enfadados conmigo y me temo que lo que sea que vayan a hacerme es mucho peor.

¿Qué crees que le molestará más? – pregunta Azimio- ¿qué le peguemos en la cara? O ¿Qué le peguemos a su novio?- dice en tono despectivo.

Eres un genio, tío- le alaba Karofsky- nos vemos, princesita- ambos se marchan tras pegar un sonoro golpe en las taquillas.

Tengo que avisar a Sam, pero no sé de qué modo, quizás pueda ir a verle en el cambio de clase, así que justo al acabar la hora voy al vestuario, pero lo primero que me encuentro es un montón de chicos desconocidos en toalla y no sé qué hacer.

¿Qué hace aquí Hummel? – les oigo murmurar a mi alrededor.

¿Qué se ha creído?- me parece escuchar por otra parte.

Kurt… ¿Qué haces aquí?- me dice Finn al verme.

He venido en busca de Sam…

Vaya… ¿cómo te has enterado tan rápido?- me dice sorprendido- ven, está por aquí.

¿De qué se supone que me he enterado? ¿Es que acaso llego tarde? ¿Habrán sido capaces de pegarle a Sam como dijeron? Justo al doblar la esquina que forman las taquillas rojas del vestuario, mis dudas se despejan.

Sam ¿estás bien?- tiene un ojo morado y parece tener cardenales por el resto del cuerpo también.

Se cebaron con él en el entrenamiento, hicieron parecer que estaban defendiendo, pero se veía que iban contra Sam- dice Puck, mientras se seca el sudor de la frente con una toalla.

Lo siento, quise venir a avisarte, pero he llegado tarde- digo mientras le doy con una toalla húmeda en una de sus heridas- me amenazaron diciendo que iban a pegarte en mi lugar… lo siento… lo siento… - no puedo dejar de pedirle perdón.

No pasa nada, es preferible que me golpeen a mí que a ti.

No, no lo es- digo molesto.

Puck nos observa, creo que aún no se ha acostumbrado a que estemos juntos, y nos mira como si fuésemos una especie extinta, para luego sonreír y resoplar.

Valiente matrimonio…- suelta mientras se marcha a las duchas, lo que provoca una risita de Finn, que también se marcha.

¿A qué hora vamos a ir al cementerio?-me pregunta Sam mientras nos vamos quedando solos.

Pues… a las cinco ¿te parece bien?

No sé si podré…- dice apenado- mi madre me ha llamado, quiere hablar conmigo, por lo visto ha pensado que es malo que su hijo esté fuera de casa-suena irónico- y ha intentado convencer a mi padre para que hablemos- le noto algo pesaroso- intentaré acabar lo antes posible, te prometí que iríamos juntos así que…

No pasa nada- le quito importancia- si no puedes, iré yo, no tienes por qué venir… ocúpate de lo de tus padres y no te preocupes- le doy un beso en la mejilla y el sonríe, aunque se nota que se le resienten las heridas y eso se refleja en su rostro.

Cuando llegan las cinco me encuentro en la puerta del cementerio, con un ramo de rosas blancas, entro y ando durante un buen rato, hasta llegar a la tumba de mi madre.

Papá ha debido venir en el descanso del trabajo- digo mientras veo unas rosas frescas junto a la lápida, dejo las mías al lado y me siento en el suelo justo en frente- esto es raro… no recuerdo la última vez que vine solo… - me quedo en silencio como esperando que alguien me conteste- nunca he creído en dios… ni confiado en ninguna religión… pero siempre he necesitado creer que tú seguías aquí, mamá… por eso siempre vengo cuando tengo problemas y cuando es el aniversario… - las lágrimas me impiden hablar- pero ahora estaba tan feliz con Sam que casi lo olvido… casi te olvido… - cierro los ojos y los tapo con mis manos- creo que todo es perfecto, cuando pienso que voy a caer él siempre está para sostener, y si algo me ocurre está para escucharme, pero siento que yo no hago nada… ¿era tan difícil con papá?- miro la lápida, y me quedo pensativo leyendo su nombre una y otra vez como si jamás lo hubiese visto antes y tuviese que aprenderlo- papá… es muy feliz ahora, pero sé que él jamás te olvidará… creo que Carole y él planean casarse pronto… me alegraría mucho si eso sucediese… - unos pasos se acercan a mí, pero no me preocupo por mirar quien es.

Kurt… ¿estás bien?- es inconfundible la voz de Sam.

Levanto la mirada, llena de lágrimas y le miro, está de pie, lleva un abrigo negro cerrado y unos vaqueros oscuros, al igual que sus zapatillas.

Eh… - preocupado al verme llorar se sienta en el suelo junto a mí y me acaricia la cara, quitándome así las lágrimas que resbalaban por mi mejilla- siento llegar tarde.

No pasa nada… al menos has venido… - digo apoyándome en su hombro.

¿Hablabas con tu madre?

Algo así… - Sam apoya su cabeza sobre la mía, y nos quedamos así, frente a la tumba de mamá en silencio, no hay necesidad de decir nada, nuestras manos se rozan y acabamos entrelazando nuestros dedos. Sam acerca mi mano hacia su boca y besa justo el sitio donde horas antes Karofski me había golpeado.

Mis padres me han dicho que te invite a cenar mañana ¿puede ser?- me dice de pronto sin cambiar la posición.

Claro… - le miro desde abajo, tiene una sonrisa en sus labios y mira hacia el frente- ¿habéis arreglado las cosas?

Honestamente no sabría que decir… pero al menos vamos a intentarlo… - se ríe un poco y clava sus ojos en los míos, siempre he pensado que los ojos de Sam eran como el mar, relajantes y de un hermoso azul indescriptible, ahora mismo no puedo apartar mi mirada de la suya, sólo le pierdo de vista cuando cierro los ojos para besarnos.

Atardece y nos vamos paseando desde el cementerio a casa.

Oye, si tienes algún problema con lo de mañana o te sientes incómodo o algo, sólo dímelo ¿de acuerdo?

No… no tengo ningún problema- le contesto firmemente.

¿De verdad? – sonríe- de todos modos no tienes de que preocuparte, estaré contigo en todo momento- me besa en la mejilla y me agarra el brazo tirando de mí para que corra.

¿Qué haces?- le pregunto avergonzado.

Tomémonos el día libre- propone- vamos a dar una vuelta, al parque, al cine, ¡a donde sea!- grita feliz.

Sigue tirando de mí y cuando llegamos a una de las calles principales se pone a tararear y comienza a cantar.

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Intenta animarme a que me una a cantar con él, pero me da vergüenza, así que mientras sigue solo, tira de mí y vamos avanzando por la calle ante la atenta mirada de todos los transeúntes.

Before you met me  
I was a wreck but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine  
Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever 

Cuando el estribillo va a empezar no puedo evitarlo, me sale solo ponerme a cantar, y ambos vamos formando el espectáculo por mitad de la calle como si fuese nuestra y sin importarnos que puedan decirnos.

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back 

Tras cantar esto comenzamos a reirnos, como dos locos, las personas que pasan a nuestro alrededor nos miran, algunos sonrientes, otros asustados, pero ninguno de los dos nos molestamos en echarles cuenta.

Vamos- me dice sonriente, nunca le había visto tan lleno de vida- continúa tú- una sensación increíble sube por mis pies hasta mis labios y comienzo a cantar, me siento liberado, feliz, ya no me importa nada.

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

La voz de Sam me acompaña ahora, me agarra la mano y vamos cantando y haciendo un baile improvisado por la calle, cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que estamos locos.

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

La canción acaba, y justo nos paramos delante de un bar y nos besamos felizmente.

Largo de aquí, homos- la voz inconfundible de Karofsky rompe la magia del momento.

Pero… ¿Este tipo está en todas partes?- se queja medio bromeando Sam.

Eso parece… - le contesto.

He venido a tomar algo con Azimio y lo que menos quiero es veros dándoos el lote en la puerta.

Qué bonito, ellos también van de cita, podíamos hacer una doble- comenta Sam sarcástico, lo cual me provoca una risita.

¿Qué insinúas Evans? Venimos aquí un grupo de amigos porque el bar es de mi padre y sale más barato.

Se lo va a presentar a sus padres-comento yo esta vez, haciendo reír a Sam, lo cual vuelve loco a Karofsky que decide pasar de nosotros y entran cabreado al lugar.

Ambos soltamos una gran carcajada mientras seguimos caminando.

¿Has visto que cara?- comenta Sam- no sabía que era tan fácil cortarle.

Si hubiese descubierto esto antes… - me lamento sonriente.

La noche cae y llegamos a mi casa, Sam recoge sus cosas, y le acompaña a la puerta después de que se despida de papá, con él cual no sabía que tuviese tan buena relación, aunque me alegro.

Buenas noches- me dice sonriente ya en la puerta- que sueñes cosas bonitas.

Soñaré contigo- le contesto mientras me besa.

Más te vale- bromea marchándose.

You make me feel... like I'm livin' a... Teenage dream – voy cantando hacia mi cuarto.


	22. Don't stop believin

**22. Don't Stop Believin.**

Estoy nervioso, colocándome la corbata y volviéndomela a quitar, indeciso, dando vueltas, dentro de media hora Kurt llegará a casa, y cenaremos con mis padres, creo que se me va a salir el corazón por la boca, sólo espero que sirva para bien y no vuelvan a echarme de casa… a pesar de su arrogancia quiero a mis padres…

Suena el timbre, pensaba que aún quedaba tiempo, pero no, ya está aquí… y yo sin preparar. Bajo corriendo las escaleras haciéndome de nuevo el nudo de la corbata con prisas, justo freno en la puerta, y abro.

¿Sam?- Kurt me mira desde fuera aguantando la risa- ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué pareces exhausto?

Pensaba… que tenía más tiempo… - le contesto jadeante mientras le dejo entrar. Como siempre va vestido perfectamente, con una camisa, unos pantalones y una pajarita a conjunto.

Que desastre- dice sonriendo mientras me desanuda la corbata- creo que estás mejor sin esto- me coloca el cuello de la camisa y luego me besa.

Me aparece una sonrisa tonta en la cara y le guío hasta el salón, aunque él ya sabe dónde está.

Siéntate aquí un momento, en seguida traeremos la comida- le digo mientras le acompaño al sofá.

¿No queréis que os ayude?- pregunta sin terminar de sentarse.

No, para nada, eres el invitado- le insisto haciendo que se siente.

Me voy, y le dejo esperando, me dirijo a la cocina y allí encuentro a mi madre, con un bonito vestido azul, preparando las últimas cosas de la cena.

Cariño, lleva esto a la mesa- me dice al verme entrar, mientras señala un par de plato que hay en la encimera.

Los cojo y hago el camino a la inversa, luego dejo los platos en la mesa del comedor y vuelvo a marcharme a la cocina, todo mi trayecto es observado por Kurt desde el sofá.

¿Llevo algo más?- le pregunto a mi madre.

No, esto ya lo llevo yo- me contesta- ve con tu amigo, no le hagas esperar.

Me resulta algo gracioso que mi madre a pesar de ser totalmente consciente de que es mi novio, le siga llamando "tu amigo", pero no le digo nada, qué más da, es tan solo una palabra, de la cual probablemente mi padre haría una montaña, pero prefiero no entrar en peleas y menos delante de Kurt.

¿Has esperado mucho?- le digo al sentarme junto a él en el sofá.

No, ni un par de minutos... – le doy un beso suave y lento, sus labios resbalan sobre los míos, vuelvo a besarle de la misma forma, sin siquiera apartar nuestros labios, podría estar así eternamente, si no fuera porque una tos seca nos interrumpe.

Ya está la cena- la voz seria y grave de mi padre nos llama la atención.

Kurt se queda mirándome algo avergonzado, con una mueca le quito importancia y le ayuda a levantarse extendiendo mi mano, lo cual le provoca una sonrisa.

Me siento como un príncipe- dice mientras agarra mi mano y se pone en pie.

Le correspondo con una sonrisa y vamos hacia la mesa, ambos nos sentamos el uno al lado del otro en frente de mis padres. Al comienzo, todos comemos, la conversación no es muy fluida, de vez en cuando se oye "pásame eso" pero no se llega a hablar de unos segundos, pero ya casi al final, cuando mamá se levanta a por el postre, papá decide hablar.

Y ¿de qué os conocíais?

Del glee club – contestamos casi a la vez.

Deja que conteste el chico- me dice señalando a Kurt.

Traga saliva, nervioso, como si cualquier cosa que fuese a preguntarle mi padre fuese veneno, y realmente, en un sentido metafórico lo es, pero confío en que sabrá salir de esta.

¿Vas en serio? – suelta como si fuese una pregunta muy corriente.

Yo… claro… - se pone nervioso- nunca he estado tan seguro de nada… yo…. Quiero a su hijo… sinceramente.

Me provoca una sonrisa, y a mi padre una mueca de desagrado.

¿Y qué crees que piensa mi hijo?- dice con maldad- él nunca nos había hablado de ti hasta hace poco…

Nos quedamos en silencio, en una atmósfera cargada, Kurt me mira buscando una respuesta en ojos, pero no me salen las palabras.

Comprendo que no lo haya hecho- dice de pronto- si usted, con todo el respeto, trata todos los temas del mismo modo, es comprensible que su hijo no haya querido decirle que salía con otro chico, si lo único que iba a recibir por su parte era un comentario sarcástico… - Kurt para, como si de pronto se diese cuenta donde estaba y con quién hablaba, pero a pesar de creer que mi padre se le echaría encima, ambos nos quedamos asombrado al verle reírse.

Me gusta este chico- dice dando un golpe en la mesa con la mano- tiene agallas… y es honesto…

Kurt, desconcertado, nos mira a ambos seguidamente, mientras mi madre se acerca dejando delante de cada uno de nosotros una mousse de chocolate.

Tiene muy buena pinta – le digo a mi madre.

¿Lo ha hecho usted?- pregunta muy educadamente Kurt.

Así es, Sam me dijo que te gustaba, por eso lo hice- contesta mamá sonriente.

Si, es uno de mis postres favoritos, mi madre solía hacerlo cuando era pequeño, lamentablemente mi padre es pésimo para este tipo de cocina- tanto mamá como Kurt ríen ante el comentario y el ambiente se va haciendo más familiar.

Papá parece contento con Kurt, lo cual me sorprende bastante, pero me agrada, la verdad es que tenía miedo por su relación tan radical cuando se enteró, pero hoy parecía un hombre distinto.

Poco rato después ayudo a mi madre a recoger la mesa, mientras Kurt y mi padre se quedan hablando en el salón, en una de las veces que voy a recoger algo, me paro antes de entrar en la puerta.

Yo… -oigo decir a mi padre- quiero pedirte disculpas, te juzgué antes de conocerte, y antepuse una mentalidad anticuada, con la que me criaron, a la felicidad de mi hijo, y está claro que esta sólo la puede conseguir contigo.

No tiene que pedirme disculpas… -le contesta Kurt.

Sí, tengo que hacerlo… pensaba que ser gay era algo malo, que era algo enfermizo, pero me he dado cuenta que es sólo una forma de expresar el amor, simplemente que es a una persona de tu mismo sexo, eso es todo… - hace una pausa- lo comprendí ayer, cuando mi hijo, a pesar de mi gran enfado, seguía insistiendo en hablarme de ti, en que te conociera, y cuando te describía, él parecía absolutamente feliz y seguro… En el anterior instituto al que iba, tuvo una novia, hablaba de ella, la traía a casa, y de pronto un día llegó destrozado, y resultó que ella le había estado engañando… - vuelve a parar- es muy ingenuo ¿sabes? Y tenía miedo de que jugaran con él de nuevo… cuidarás de él ¿no?

Por supuesto- intuyo la sonrisa de Kurt al decir esas palabras, y unas lágrimas afloran en mis ojos, aunque se derraman al ser consciente de lo mucho que mi padre se fija en mí y me quiere, y lo equivocado que estaba con él.

¿Qué pasa, cariño?- la voz de mi madre me llama descubriendo así mi escondite.

¿Qué hacéis ahí?- nos llama mi padre- venid a sentarse con nosotros.

Mamá se sienta sobre el brazo del sillón donde está papá, mientras que yo me pongo al lado de Kurt en el sofá. La escena es tan reconfortante que no quiero que se acabe, todos juntos en el salón, como una familia, alrededor de la chimenea, me produce una gran sonrisa. Rodeo a Kurt con mi brazo por encima de los hombros y él se acurruca sobre mí sonriendo. "Te quiero" parece decir con la mirada, "te quiero", respondo dándole un beso en la frente y apretándole contra mí.


	23. Toxic

**23. Toxic.**

Abro la taquilla, no esperaba encontrar nada dentro que no fuese mi ropa y mis libros, pero de pronto veo una carta. La abro curioso y leo rápidamente "Adivina quién quiere invitarte a ir al baile de navidad" pone en mayúsculas, la única persona que conozco que escribe en mayúsculas y conoce mi combinación de taquilla, es la misma que me invitaría a ir. Me doy la vuelta sonriente y justo me encuentro a Sam detrás de mí con un rosa.

¿Qué me dices?- sonríe seductor.

Como negarme… - suspiro mientras le dedico una de mis miradas que le obligan a besarme.

Toma- me da la rosa y me agarra de la mano mientras me besa en la mejilla- el baile será dentro de un semana, estoy deseando verte con uno de tus trajes de chaqueta espectaculares.

Me hace reír, siempre con esa preciosa sonrisa en los labios, me hace sentir tan feliz, que pienso que nada puedo estropearlo, pero como siempre que pienso eso, algo tiene que suceder.

Sam- oigo una voz femenina que le llama, es Quinn- ¿a qué hora vamos a quedar hoy?

A las cinco ¿te viene bien?-le contesta, y me molesta, porque ahora su sonrisa está dedicada a otra persona.

Claro, nos vemos, entonces- ella se marcha, y Sam se queda sonriente mirando hacia donde está.

¿Para qué habéis quedado?- le saca de sus pensamientos a la fuerza.

Me va a ayudar con las matemáticas.

Pensaba que ese era mi trabajo- comento bromeando- ¿te has cansado de mis clases?

No quiero molestarte más, y ella se ofreció a ayudarme.

Seguimos andando hasta llegar a la sala del glee club, entonces al entrar sucede otra cosa que me llama negativamente la atención. Quinn llama a Sam para que se siente junto a ella, lo cual me irrita y le detengo justo cuando va a acercarse, y esto provoca que me mire sorprendido.

¿Qué pasa?- me dice girándose- hay dos sitios libres, ¿pensabas que te iba a dejar solo?

Me quedo callado, nunca he puesto en duda a Sam, pero no sé porque cuando Quinn está cerca, siempre pienso mal. Finalmente, nos sentamos junto a ella.

Chicos, la tarea de esta semana será cantar un dueto, sortearemos como siempre.

Espero que no tengas ningún problema esta vez Rachel- dice Sam mirándola de reojo.

No me quejaré…- contesta molesta.

Al igual que la otra vez vamos a sacar papelitos de un sombrero, y esta vez empiezo yo. Cuando voy a desdoblarlo, y veo que no es un nombre de tres letras, me decepciono, me toca con Britany. El resto de las parejas a penas las escucho, solo estoy pendiente de ver quien sale con Sam, y pensando todo el tiempo "que no sea ella, que no sea ella" pero parece como si al desearlo tan fuerte, tuviese que suceder todo lo contrario.

Quinn… - dice con una sonrisa, ella se la devuelve, y Sam regresa a su sitio.

¿Qué canción podemos cantar?- pregunta entusiasmada.

Es lo último que oigo antes de sumergirme en mis pensamientos, repletos de maldiciones y enfado, no quiero que eso suceda, no quiero que canten juntos, estoy tan claramente celoso que me estoy odiando a mí mismo, como si no confiase en Sam, como si supiese que Quinn puede llevárselo, y no sólo me molesta desconfiar, ni estar celoso, si no volver a repetir con este sentimiento que pensé que había dejado atrás en el concurso de coros. Cuando toca la campana suspiro amargamente, esta semana no voy a verle para nada, y todo porque va a estar con ella, no voy a soportarlo.

Kurt, ¿estás bien?- me pregunta Sam.

Si… perdona, me he quedado en el limbo…

No te molestará que cante con Quinn ¿no?

¿No puede molestarme?- le contesto algo enfadado.

No lo veo lógico, es sólo una canción…

Oh, claro, sólo una canción, ahora sé lo que significa para ti "teenage dream".

¿A qué viene eso? – parece que él se enfada también- sabes perfectamente que no es lo mismo eso que esto.

Es una simple canción- le espeto.

Se queda boquiabierto, con los ojos como platos, y enfadado, muy enfadado, nunca le había visto así, y menos contra mí.

Increíble… - dice poniendo una cara muy seria- no esperaba que fuese a montar tal escena sólo por que cante con ella… - no había dado cuenta, pero a pesar de que todos los demás se habían ido, Quinn seguía allí, porque pensaba ir a comer con nosotros.

Yo… no quiero meterme, pero si esto es culpa mía, no pretendía…

Miro a Quinn con un fuerte odio, a pesar de que me cae genial, en ese momento tal ataque de ira se apodera de mí que no sé que voy a hacer, tengo miedo de mi reacción, así que decido abandonar la habitación sin mediar palabra.

¿Qué has hecho Kurt? ¿qué estás haciendo?- me repito una y otra vez mientras acelero el paso.


	24. Gives you hell

**24. Gives you Hell.**

Desde ayer… - le digo a Quinn que intenta explicarme un ejercicio- desde ayer no me dirige la palabra…

Sam… - me llama algo confusa- la respuesta a ¿qué da es X? no es que desde ayer no te dirige la palabra- deja su bolígrafo sobre los apuntes- comprendo que estés preocupado por lo de Kurt… si quieres que te ayude en algo…

No sé qué hacer… no sé si hablar con él o no, aún sigo enfadado, pero sé que si sigo dejando la situación pasar voy a perderle y tampoco quiero eso…

La única solución es que le pilles a solas e intentéis arreglarlo, no veo otro modo… - contesta volviendo a coger su bolígrafo- la verdad es que no soy muy buena para este tipo de consejos…

El ambiente se torna pesado y tenso, así que sólo me queda esperar al día siguiente, la hora del glee club y así poder hablar tranquilamente con Kurt.

Todos nos sentamos en el auditorio, Mr. Shue nos presenta con una gran sonrisa al primer dueto que competirá, Kurt y Brittany.

Bien- dice con su dulce voz- hemos elegido esta canción porque creemos que nos refleja a los dos, mi pasión por la música y… - duda un momento- el mundo de Brittany.

(Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds – the Beatles)

Picture yourself in a boat on a river,  
With tangerine trees and marmalade skies.  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,  
A girl with kaleidoscope eyes.

Cellophane flowers of yellow and green,  
Towering over your head.  
Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes,  
And she's gone.

Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Ahhhhh-ahhhhh

Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain,  
Where rocking horse people eat marshmellow pies.  
Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers,  
That grow so incredibly high.

Newpaper taxis appear on the shore,  
Waiting to take you away.  
Climb in the back with your head in the clouds,  
And you're gone.

Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Ahhhhh-ahhhhh

Picture yourself on a train in a station,  
With plasticine porters with looking glass ties,  
Suddenly someone is there at the turnstyle,  
The girl with the kaleidoscope eyes.

Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Ahhhhh-ahhhhh

Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Ahhhhh-ahhhhh

Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds

Ambos cantan al unísono todo el tiempo y suena realmente bien, cuando terminan aplaudo como un loco, y Kurt me sonríe, pero rápidamente cambia de expresión, cuando Quinn llama mi atención para decirme que somos los siguientes.

Vamos, a ver si esta canción le hace reaccionar- me dice mientras me hace levantarme.

¿Qué canción? – hasta ahora no me había fijado pero llevábamos toda la semana estudiando en lugar de preparar el dueto, pero al parecer Quinn si lo había hecho.

Subimos al escenario, Quinn tira de mi, agarrada de la mano me hace llegar hasta el medio y comienza a cantar.

(Every Breath you take- the police)

Every breath you take and every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take, I'll be watching you  
Every single day and every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay, I'll be watching you

Cuando continúo cantando, no me siento muy seguro, no sé si esta canción es la más adecuada para demostrarle a Kurt que no intento cambiarle por Quinn, ni nada parecido.

Oh can't you see you belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take  
Every move you make and every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake, I'll be watching you  
Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace

Paro de cantar rotundamente cuando veo que Kurt sale del auditorio, dejo a Quinn sola, y voy tras él ante las atentas miradas de todos.

Cuando salgo al pasillo le veo, apoyado sobre una taquilla, tristemente mirando hacia el suelo.

Kurt… te juro que la canción ha sido idea de ella y yo…

Déjame, no vengas a darme escusas cuando me dijiste que sólo sería una canción, de que sirve que me digas todo esto, no debería importarnos ¿no?- me dice ofendido.

Kurt, no sé qué está pasando por tu mente ahora mismo, pero yo…

Te estoy diciendo que no voy a escucharte… -me mira directamente a los ojos, llorando y no puedo evitar besarle con una pasión indescriptible.

Por primera vez en toda nuestra relación Kurt me rechaza un beso y me abofetea.

No sabes lo horrible que me siento ahora mismo… - dice limpiándose las lágrimas- pero… tengo que aclarar mis ideas, y aunque no te niego que si intentases besarme de nuevo esta vez te aceptaría, quiero ser sincero conmigo mismo y contigo… no quiero arreglar esto porque siento que es lo mejor, quiero arreglarlo porque estoy seguro de que es lo mejor…

Se marcha, y me deja completamente descolocado en mitad del pasillo, sin saber qué hacer, ni que decir, ¿esto es lo que otras parejas llaman "darse un tiempo"? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado para que de una idílica fantasía hayamos llegado a estar en un infierno? Es la primera vez que me siento tan decepcionado con algo, y no comprendo que pasa con él.


	25. Losing my religion

**25. Losing my Religion.**

Comienzan las clases como cualquier otro día, a diferencia de que hoy me encuentro más sólo y triste que nunca, es cierto que he tenido muchas dudas últimamente, pero cada vez que pienso en Sam sólo quiero volver junto a él.

Eso es demasiado fácil- oigo decirle a Santana a Brittany- no ves que ahí has puesto un número mal.

La rubia se ríe tímidamente dándose cuenta de que lo había hecho todo a partir de ese número.

Mira que eres torpe, Sam- me sale decir inconscientemente.

Ambas se quedan mirándome y se ríen. Desde que no estamos juntos todo el tiempo es como si mi cerebro compensase su ausencia, y reacciono como si realmente estuviera.

Brittany, es Brittany- contesta algo borde Santana.

Me doy cuenta del error y me avergüenzo, todo el glee club sabe que estamos separados por un tiempo, y todos saben que Sam está deseando volver pero soy yo el que insiste en pasar un tiempo alejados, pero realmente creo que volvería con él a la mínima caricia o señal de afecto, sin embargo, desde que le rechacé el beso, no ha vuelto a dirigirme la palabra.

Me… me tengo que ir… - me levanto de la mesa y salgo de la clase sin decirle nada al profesor, al ver esto Mercedes sale tras de mí.

¡Kurt!- me grita para que me pare, pero sigo hacia delante por el pasillo- Kurt, ¿qué está pasando?- consigue alcanzarme a paso ligero.

¿Qué qué pasa?- le contesto indignado, aunque realmente conmigo mismo- que estoy echando por la borda una maravillosa relación por mis estúpidos celos.

Mercedes me mira con expresión comprensiva y me agarra la mano.

Verás, yo no soy capaz de saber que pasa por vuestras cabezas ahora, pero sé que ambos os queríais tanto que nada importaba, y sé que ese sentimiento perdura en alguna parte, quizás ambos os sentís inseguros, pero en el fondo ¿no sabéis perfectamente lo que sentís?

Es cierto…

Me quedo pensativo y aprieto su mano, la campana suena y comienza a salir gente de las aulas.

Mercedes, no sé qué hacer… es como si estuviera perdiendo la fe en lo único en lo que creo… - me tiembla la voz, justo en el momento en que mi mirada se cruza con la de Sam, el cual pasa por nuestro lado.

Dura solo un instante pero sé que tras esa mirada hay algo más, que ninguno de los dos nos atrevemos a decir.

Ve tras él- me incita Mercedes- vamos, ve tras él.

Mis pies se mueven solos y corro por el pasillo hasta alcanzarle, pero justo cuando voy a pararle, entra al vestuario, en cual no me siento muy seguro, así que me quedo en la puerta.

Podría esperar a que termine el entrenamiento- pienso mientras le miro por el filo de la puerta.


	26. Brigde over trouble water

**26. Brigde Over Trouble Water.**

Me estoy cambiando cuando de pronto oigo mucho jaleo al otro lado del vestuario.

¿Qué pasa? – me acerco y veo a Karofsky y a Azimio alrededor de una tercera persona que no llego a ver.

¿Qué haces aquí, homo?- grita Azimio.

Ante ese comentario sólo me queda pensar que se meten con Kurt, y rápidamente voy en su ayuda.

Estaba espiando- acusa Karofsky.

¿Qué te has creído?

Yo no estaba haciendo eso- se molesta Kurt mientras intenta apartarse.

Ya está bien- me meto en medio- dejadle en paz.

Kurt me mira sorprendido, llevamos casi toda la semana sin hablarnos y me mira como si no esperase que fuese hacerlo.

No voy a permitir que os metáis más con él- continúo.

Evans, pensabas que eras de los nuestros de nuevo- dice Azimio amenazante.

¿De los vuestros?- me sorprendo.

Si, sabíamos que entrarías en razón y te olvidarías de besar tíos- continua Azimio.

¿De qué estáis hablando?- les grito- jamás he dejado de querer a Kurt.

Tal frase acentúa más la sorpresa de Kurt, que agarra mi brazo intentando que no me meta en más peleas. Karofsky y Azimio ponen cara de asco e intentan golpearme cuando la entrenadora Beiste se acerca y nos separa.

Siempre en bullas vosotros cuatro- se queja- no quiero una sola pelea más en este vestuario- grita tajante.

Kurt parece un cachorrillo asustado escondido tras de mí, intento apartarle de aquella tensión y ambienta tan cargado, la entrenador me da permiso con un gesto y le saco de allí.

Sam… yo… - me dice cuando salimos.

Le abrazo y no le dejo terminar.

Lo siento, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo- le digo- te echaba de menos.

Parece que quiere decir algo, pero me mira entre sorprendido y asustado sin saber que hacer.

Nos vemos… -es lo único que se me ocurre decir.


	27. Singing in the rain Umbrella

**27. Singing in the rain/Umbrella**

He estado toda la noche sin dormir, pensando en el abrazo de Sam y que debo hablar con él pronto, pero no he sido capaz de hacerlo. Me levanto y voy al armario, tengo que pensar que ponerme para el baile.

* * *

Llego al instituto, al final no he podido hablar con Kurt como me hubiese gustado, pero algo me dice que, al igual que yo, se presentará aquí.

* * *

Salgo de casa nervioso, finalmente Mercedes me convenció y he decidido ir al baile, aunque no sé como afrontaré a Sam una vez le tenga delante.

* * *

Me siento en la puerta, bajo el techado, en un alfeizar de una de las ventanas delanteras, quiero ser el primero en verle llegar, tan hermoso y elegante como siempre.

* * *

Subo al coche, papá va a acercarme hasta el instituto, me pregunta preocupado por Sam, le contesto inseguro que le veré en la fiesta. De pronto comienza a llover.

* * *

De pronto comienza a llover, con suerte sigo bajo el techado, tengo algo de frío pero seguiré esperando por él. No quiero moverme ni un milímetro, ni pestañear, entonces un coche se detiene en la puerta.

* * *

Le veo por la ventanilla, mis manos reaccionan solas y antes que mi padre quite el seguro del coche, intento abrir, nervioso e impaciente; cuando lo quita, abro y salgo corriendo, se me moja el traje, pero eso no parece importar a mis piernas las cuales parecen funcionar solo para una cosa.

* * *

Le veo salir corriendo hacia mí y yo también voy en su dirección. Ambos estamos empapados pero ninguno de los dos hace nada por cubrirse.

- Te quiero- me dice tan seguro y tan sinceramente que me deja sin palabras.

* * *

Me abraza, y me aprieta fuertemente contra él. Le he echado tanto de menos, quiero que el tiempo se detenga.

- Te quiero- le digo como si no supiera más que esas dos palabras, una y otra vez, incesante, él me besa mientras llueve cada vez más intensamente.

* * *

- Vamos- tiro de él- en el vestuario hay un calefactor, podremos entrar en calor y secar nuestra ropa- su mano aprieta fuertemente la mía, resbaladiza y mojada por la lluvia.

Entramos a tientas en el vestuario.

- Auch- choco contra uno de los bancos.

- ¿Estás bien?- oigo entra la oscuridad; una leve luz entra por la puerta, pero el día nublado por la lluvia y el hecho de que atardece la hacen aún más tenue.

- Creo que tienes el interruptor ahí al lado.

* * *

Enciendo la luz, lo primero que veo, tras el parpadeo inicial de los flexos, es a Sam completamente empapado cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Dónde está el calefactor?- le pregunto con algo de frío y sin poder parar de admirar sus cuerpo mojado.

- Justo aquí- me lo enseña sacándolo de un armario.

* * *

Enciendo el calefactor y me quita la chaqueta dejándola cerca para que se vaya secando.

- Colócate aquí delante- le digo a Kurt, señalando en el banco que está más próximo al calefactor.

Él lo hace y justo después me siento detrás para rodearle con mi cuerpo y darle más calor.

* * *

Siento que voy a volverme loco cuando sus manos rozan mi pecho y me besa por el cuello.

- Deberías- dice entre beso y beso- quitarte esto, está completamente empapado.

- Tú también estás mojado- contesto completamente relajado, mientras comienza a desabrocharme la camisa.

* * *

- No sé si estarás de acuerdo… - comienzo a decirle ayudándole a quitarse la camisa- pero hace tiempo que tú y yo… - mis palabras se traban cuando se gira y de una manera muy sexy se sienta sobre mí.

- ¿Qué tú y yo…?- pregunta antes de besarme.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es un buen lugar?

- Tú eres el que ha empezado…- contesta sonriendo.

- Tienes razón.

* * *

Nos desvestimos, arrojamos la ropa junto al calefactor.

Voy a perder la cabeza

* * *

Esta pasión…

* * *

Este momento…

* * *

Es mi perdición.

* * *

Es lo único que quiero.

* * *

Lo que más quiero.

* * *

Esto es algo que nunca me imaginé haciendo, pero a su vez me parece maravilloso y excitante. Le amo tanto.

* * *

- Te quiero… - le susurro al oído mientras se abraza a mí- jamás he dejado de hacerlo, y jamás lo haré.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, estoy terminando de vestirme mientras Sam se ducha, suerte que estamos en el vestuario.

- Sabes… - le digo- nunca pensé realmente que Teenage Dream fuese una simple canción, pero aquella vez lo dije porque…

* * *

- Lo sé- le contesto saliendo de la ducha- se que ha sido difícil está semana… - le beso en la cabeza, está a medio vestir y me parece más atractivo y sensual que nunca- he estado evitándote para que pensases en lo que hiciese falta, pero sentía que te estaba perdiendo y yo también estuve reflexionando mucho… eres lo que más quiero Kurt, y por muchas cosas que haya podido pasar antes de que empezase nuestra relación, tú eres a quien quiero, y con quien quiero estar, ahora y siempre.

- Si… si es que… lo sé- me dice con lágrimas en los ojos- yo también pienso en ti como lo más importante.

* * *

Sonrío, le amo más que nunca y lo mejor es que sé que él es totalmente consciente de ello.

- Deberíamos ir a la fiesta… - me dice levantándose con una hermosa sonrisa mientras se arregla la corbata.

Me besa tiernamente y me rodea con sus brazos haciéndome balancearme suavemente.

* * *

- Te quiero… - le digo casi sin separar nuestros labios.

- Ya lo sé…- contesta sonriente- yo también te quiero.


	28. I could have danced all night

**28. I Could Have Danced All Night.**

Llegamos al baile, todo está iluminado con luces de colores, es un ambiente muy agradable, festivo y encantador, voy de la mano de Sam y siento como si estuviese en una nube a millones de metros sobre el cielo.

¡Hey!- Mercedes se acerca a nosotros con un precioso vestido color caramelo- llegáis tarde ¿qué habéis estado haciendo?

Hemos arreglado el malentendido…- Sam y yo nos miramos como para ponernos de acuerdo en la cuartada, no es que sea precisamente adecuado decir lo que habíamos hecho de verdad, y menos dentro del centro.

Me alegro- ella me abraza con una sonrisa y luego nos indica con un gesto que la sigamos hasta donde se encuentran el resto de los chicos del glee club.

Por fin llegáis- dice Puck saludando.

Finn sonríe cuando me ve con Sam y asiente con la cabeza como si me dijese "me alegro", mientras que Quinn nos mira con una expresión muy extraña.

¿Pasa algo?- pregunta Sam.

No quiero comprometeros a ninguno… así que prefiero no decir nada- se sonroja.

¿Qué?- me sonrojo yo también, no sé qué es exactamente lo que sabe pero lo intuyo.

Espera, espera… - salta Puck con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Qué es lo que has visto u oído, rubita?

Los demás se quedan mirándonos y mirándola a ella sucesivamente, mientras que noto como mi cara cada vez está más y más roja.

Yo… - dice tímidamente- he ido a recoger la flor que iba a usar para decorar mi traje de mi taquilla y entonces…

¿Y entonces?- pregunta Tina.

Pues me pareció oír algo en los vestuarios y me asomé…- nos mira a ambos con cara de vergüenza.

Oh dios mío- dicen casi al unísono todos los participantes de la conversación.

Sam se afloja la corbata cuando ve como le está mirando Finn, el cual últimamente se comporta más como un hermano protector.

Bienvenidos chicos- se oye de pronto por los altavoces- bienvenidos al baile de navidad, como todos los años, al final de la noche será la elección de rey y reina del baile, así que no os olvidéis de echar vuestro voto en las urnas que hay a la entrada, y ahora un poco de música.

Cualquier canción comercial y ruidosa suena por los altavoces, desviando la conversación y convirtiéndola en baile. Sam y yo nos apartamos un poco, es un tipo de música que no nos gusta bailar, así que vamos a tomar un refresco mientras.

Parece que nos han pillado- dice Sam dándome mi vaso.

Qué vergüenza- doy un sorbo al refresco- no pensé que fuesen a escucharnos si no…

¿No hubieses aceptado?- dice con una sonrisa tonta y un tono divertido mientras se acerca a mí pegando poco a poco su nariz contra la mía.

No sé si hubiese podido… - sonrío también.

Como si fuese el destino, o una extraña coincidencia, comienza a sonar una canción lenta, que probablemente Mr. Shue había colado entre las elegidas para el baile, pero la gente, al contrario de lo que se pudiese pensar, no reacciona mal si no que comienzan a bailar lentamente.

Sam se queda mirándoles con una sonrisa, parece que le apetece bailar, así que cojo mi refresco y le quito el suyo dejándolos sobre la mesa.

Vamos- le agarro la mano- vamos a bailar.

Todas las parejas a nuestro alrededor son de chico y chica, por eso cuando salimos a bailar, se quedan mirándonos como si fuésemos un raro espécimen.

Sam me rodea con sus brazos y apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombros, mientras nos balanceamos suavemente al ritmo de la música.

(extreme – more tan words)

Saying I love you

Is not the words I want to hear from you

It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real 

Por un momento levanto mi mirada y nuestros ojos se clavan mutuamente, es tan especial este momento que quiero recordarlo por siempre, por eso me empeño en mirarle tanto como pueda con esa música tan relajante y romántica de fondo.

Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know

Sam me besa lenta y dulcemente haciéndome sentir tan querido que me entran ganas de llorar. Las miradas de los demás se clavan en nosotros, pero ambos parecemos estar en otro lugar, nada puede estropear la noche, todo es sumamente perfecto.

What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

More than words

Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know

What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

More than words

Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?- cuando termina la canción Sam me abraza y me envuelve con ese olor tan dulce que tiene y que tanto adoro.

¿Sabes tú que yo también? – sonrío mientras le abrazo y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro como antes.

La noche continúa y nos lo pasamos bien con nuestros compañeros, reímos, incluso llegamos a llorar de la risa, bailamos y bromeamos, puedo aventurarme a decir que es una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

De pronto suenan los altavoces de nuevo.

Atención, las votaciones para rey y reina del baile han dado un impresionante resultado- anuncia una voz alegremente.

Que nervios- por el comentario parece que para Quinn es muy importante.

Un momento ¿qué es esto? Este año parece que no tenemos reina… - comenta sorprendida la anunciante de los reyes del baile- erm… bueno… - se queda traspuesta- como rey del baile ha sido ganador por goleada Sam Evans y como rein… rey también… Kurt Hummel… - aplaude tímidamente con una extraña sonrisa en su cara.

Todos nuestros compañeros nos miran con caras cómplices ya que ellos han votado por nosotros, y nos aplauden vivamente, mientras que los demás aplauden por compromiso. Sam y yo subimos al escenario, y nos colocan una corona a cada uno, aunque se abstienen de ponernos las bandas ya que no tienen dos de rey.

Y ahora los reyes abrirán el baile final.

Bajamos y nos colocamos en mitad de la pista, Sam me mira con una sonrisa y extiende su mano para que nos pongamos en posición para bailar, pero antes de que comencemos hace un gesto de cabeza para que suene una canción justamente y se pone a cantar mientras hace que me mueva al ritmo.

(Elton John – Your Song)

It's a little bit funny

Tan sólo con escuchar eso se me eriza la piel y se me saltan las lágrimas.

this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live 

Tras esta estrofa los demás se nos unen bailando también.

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean

Las luces, el ambiente y la sonrisa inquebrantable de Sam lo hace todo mucho más romántico, y entonces algo me hace ver que sin duda alguna él será el hombre que ame el resto de mi vida.

Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

Está llorando mientras canta, eso provoca que no pueda resistirme a besarle, y aunque eso haga que no termine la canción a ambos nos da igual, él me abraza y me eleva levemente del suelo y nuestros labios se buscan y besan fuertemente. Creo que él corazón se me va a salir del pecho cuando noto que mis lágrimas se mezclan con las suyas en nuestros labios.


	29. Teenage Dream

**29. Teenage Dream**

Suena el despertador, ya han pasado casi diez años desde que soñásemos con una vida idílica digna de Brodway, de aquellas fantasías locas de instituto, de las canciones que creaban hermosas bandas sonoras para nuestro día a día.

No…- oigo entre las sábanas mientras noto unos brazos que me rodean- no quiero ir hoy al trabajo…

Vamos…- le digo abrazándole- si llegas tarde al trabajo te van a despedir…

Quiero estar contigo más tiempo… casi no te veo… trabajamos con horarios dispares, y ya ni siquiera comemos juntos… además… desde que no te tiñes el pelo estás mucho más atractivo…

Pero Kurt,- me hace gracia el último comentario- mi trabajo no nos da mucho dinero, necesitamos el tuyo…

Resopla molesto y se acurruca más contra mí, como un niño pequeño que no quiere separarse de su juguete favorito.

Creo que…- dice de pronto- ya mismo sonará la alarma anti-Sam- he de aclarar que dicha alarma es un despertador escandaloso alejado de la cama para obligarle a levantarse.

Le beso en la frente, cada minuto que paso junto a él le quiero más, después de estar juntos desde el instituto, y hace cinco años compartiendo piso, nuestra relación es aún más fuerte.

La segunda alarma suena.

Agh- se queja levantándose.

Le miro desde la cama, lleva únicamente los pantalones del pijama y me entran ganas de tirar de él hasta mí, pero sé que le es difícil separarse y le dejo irse.

Me quedo un rato en la cama mirando al techo, yo no trabajo hasta la tarde así que podría aprovechar y hacer la compra de la semana, además ya que cojo el coche puedo acercar a Kurt a su trabajo.

Salgo de la habitación, el piso no es muy grande, justo en frente de nuestro cuarto está el baño, junto a este hay un armario empotrado, luego se hace un pequeño pasillo en forma de L que da al salón, que es muy amplio pero comparte espacio con la cocina, por supuesto todo la decoración ha sido escogida meticulosamente por Kurt.

Buenos días- le digo con una sonrisa besándole en la mejilla.

Bmm dimmm- contesta dando un sorbo a su café.

Hoy voy a acercarte al trabajo ¿te parece?- digo quitándole uno de los bollitos de su plato.

¿En serio?- parece muy feliz por la noticia- me encantaría.

Rato más tarde vamos en el coche y le dejo frente a su lugar de trabajo, siempre había aspirado a ser cantante, muy bueno además, pero las limitaciones de Ohio, y en parte por mi culpa al querer seguir viviendo aquí, le llevaron a estudiar diseño y convertirse en colaborador de una pequeña aunque exitosa revista de moda; por mi parte comencé a trabajar en un centro deportivo como entrenador de un equipo de fútbol, después de haber cambiado de oficio en innumerables ocasiones.

¿Quieres que compre algo?-le pregunto cuando ya se ha bajado del coche.

Creo que está todo en la lista- se dispone a irse cuando le detengo.

Espera ahí- me bajo, me acerco hasta él y le beso- que pases un buen día- corresponde mi beso y tras eso salgo corriendo hacia el coche- me voy antes de que nos multen, te quiero.

Yo también te quiero- le oigo gritar desde lejos.

Tras comprar cargo todo en el coche y conduzco un buen rato hasta que un cartel me detiene.

Una joyería…- tan sólo una idea cruza mi mente en ese instante y sin pensarlo dos veces aparco y entro. Hay anillos de todo tipo, pero ninguno me parece lo suficientemente bueno para Kurt, así que sigo mirando hasta que encuentro uno que me enamora, completamente liso en plata y oro blanco.

Cae la noche, tras el entrenamiento llego a casa y me encuentro con Kurt adormilado en el sofá, intento no hacer ruido pero como si estuviese programado se despierta de pronto.

Te estaba esperando- dice con voz de estar todavía dormido.

No hacía falta- le digo sonriendo mientras dejo mi bolsa de deporte sobre el sillón.

Es que he visto que te has acordado de que el otro día se me antojó chocolate y has comprado y quería agradecértelo- sonríe- pensaba que quizás te apetecería bañarte conmigo.

Ya puedo estar todo lo cansado del mundo que jamás rechazaré una oferta como esa.

Por supuesto que me apetece- me echo sobre él en el sofá y le beso.

Ven… - me empuja para que me levanta y luego tira de mí hasta el cuarto de baño- lo he preparado todo, sólo queda llenar la bañera y… encender las velas- dice con una sonrisa adorable.

Poco después estamos metidos en la bañera, Kurt está apoyando su espalda sobre mi pecho, los pétalos de rosa, la espuma y el perfume de las velas nos envuelven, cargando el ambiente de romanticismo y vapor.

Qué lástima no tener aquí el anillo- pienso- tuve que esconderlo muy bien para que Kurt no lo encontrase.

Estás muy callado ¿pasa algo?- dice acomodándose.

No… nada- le beso en la cabeza. Creo que este es el momento perfecto, él mismo me ha creado el ambiente así que me armo de valor e intento decir lo que siento- oye… Kurt… se que de este modo puede ser un poco cutre pero… tú querrías…- se me traban las palabras- querrías…- por un momento me quedo en silencio y al ver que no me contesta le miro y me doy cuenta de que se ha dormido- Kurt… -me entran ganas de comérmelo- Kurt… despierta… - le doy unos besos suaves por el cuello- si estabas cansado no deberías haber hecho esto… -le digo sonriendo.

¿Eh? ¿Qué?- se sobresalta haciendo salpicar el agua.

Será mejor que nos sequemos y vayamos a dormir- le digo rodeándole con mis brazos.

Pero… estoy aquí muy a gusto – se queja infantil.

Vamos- le insisto.

Al convencerle por fin le dejo durmiendo en nuestra cama, mientras voy en busca del anillo a su escondite, no sé cómo debería declararme, ni cuando, pero estoy muy seguro de que voy ha hacerlo.


	30. The only exception

**30. The Only Exception.**

Suena el despertador, noto como Sam se mueve entre las mantas y me abraza.

No soporto levantarme temprano- me quejo acomodándome entre sus brazos; noto como me besa en la cabeza y me pego más contra él.

Hoy no tengo ganas de que lo hagas- susurra.

No me lo digas dos veces…- me giro y le beso mientras sus manos acarician mi espalda- pero pronto sonará la alarma anti-Sam.

Algún día tiraré ese despertador por la ventana- se queja soltándome.

Vuelvo a besarle y me levanto, desactivo la alarma para que no le moleste y me voy a la cocina a desayunar. Como siempre Sam llega poco después y me da los buenos días.

¿Te vas a ir?- dice con voz de pena abrazándome y haciéndome que le bese.

Eres tú el que dijo que necesitábamos mi sueldo- le contesto a unos centímetros de sus labios.

Si… pero no quiero que te vayas… - pega su frente a la mía cerrando los ojos.

Sam… estás ardiendo.

Es la pasión- bromea.

No, tienes fiebre- me preocupa- ¿quieres que me quede de verdad?

¿Qué?- se toca la frente- no hace falta… dormiré un poco y estaré como nuevo.

¿Estás seguro?- le acaricio la cara.

Si, no te preocupes- vuelve a besarme, noto sus labios húmedos y calientes y no puedo evitar preocuparme, pero tal vez sea un poco de fiebre porque no haya descansado y aunque me pese me despido y me marcho.

Cuando llego al trabajo me siento en mi escritorio y saco un par de bocetos para hacer los últimos retoques; una sombra cubre los papeles de pronto.

¿Quieres un café?- mi compañera me ofrece un vaso.

Gracias, Helen- lo cojo y le doy un sorbo.

Es una mujer encantadora, roza los cincuenta, es moderna, divertida, muy original y comprensiva, como si tuviese una segunda madre pero en el trabajo, la adoro.

Te ves preocupado ¿ha pasado algo?

Sam está enfermo… y me mata estar aquí en lugar de cuidándole.

Sois muy jóvenes y estáis muy enamorados, eso me encanta- dice sonriendo- ¿desde cuándo me dijiste que estabais casados?

¿Casados?- me sobresalto nervioso- no estamos… no lo estamos… llevamos juntos desde el instituto…

Vaya, eso es aún más romántico- comenta sentándose a mi lado- y ¿no te lo has planteado?- dice mirando mis bocetos.

Alguna vez lo he pensado pero… no sé si Sam…- me pongo nervioso ya que los dibujos me delatan.

Así que "alguna vez" ¿y todos estos bocetos de trajes de novios?- sonríe- ¿te gustaría uno como este?- señala uno blanco casi acabado.

¿Crees que me quedaría bien?- me río.

Por supuesto, estarás fantástico.

Estaré… - suspiro- habrá que esperar…

¿Es que vas a esperar que Samuel te lo pida?- dice algo indignada, creo que es la única persona que le llama así- sé valiente, carga con la responsabilidad, quizás él también esté esperando y a lo mejor si tú te declaras os casáis por fin.

¿Crees que debería?- dudo un instante.

Si, y creo que deberías irte a casa ahora.

¿Qué?

Mientras hablábamos has estado mirando el reloj desesperadamente- recalca- si estás tan preocupado ve a casa y cuida a tu príncipe encantador, yo hablaré con la jefa.

Gracias, Helen, con esta te debo veinte- bromeo mientras le doy un abrazo y me marcho.

Cuando llego a casa me encuentro a Sam de pie en mitad del salón.

¿Kurt?- se queda mirándome adormilado- ¿tanto he dormido?

Me acerco, dejo mis cosas sobre el sillón y cojo la manta que hay en el sofá para echársela por encima.

¿Se puede saber que haces medio desnudo cuando tienes fiebre?- me quejo tapándole.

Yo siempre voy sin camiseta… - contesta- pensé que te gustaba…

Y me gusta idiota… -digo sonrojándome- pero hoy no quiero que pilles frío- le beso mientras le coloco bien la manta sobre los hombros- aún te noto destemplado…

Me rodea con sus brazos y me aprieta contra él, pongo mis manos sobre su espalda y suspiro.

Eres mi niño grande… - me burlo- ¿quieres una sopa calentita?

Si, estaría muy bien- dice sonriente.

Un rato más tarde se queda dormido en el sofá, le tapo con unas cuantas mantas para que no coja frío y me levanto recogiendo los platos de la comida.

Supongo que no irá a trabajar así que no me molesto en despertarle en ningún momento de la tarde, entonces de pronto descubro que no quedan más sobres de sopa.

Tendré que ir a comprarlos… - miro que Sam esté todavía dormido, beso su frente y compruebo su temperatura- voy a salir- susurro.

Tras comprar la sopa paso por enfrente de una joyería y me quedo mirando el escaparate donde veo unos anillos preciosos.

¿Será esto un llamada del destino?- entro y miro en las vitrinas por si acaso hubiese alguno que me gustase más que los del escaparate y encuentro uno perfecto, es de plata y se enrolla alrededor del dedo.

Cuando salgo de la tienda felizmente giro la esquina y me dispongo a entrar en la calle donde vivimos cuando de pronto alguien se abalanza sobre mí y pega un tirón de mi bolsa, llevándose consigo el anillo.

No… mierda… - me entran ganas de llorar- no creo que pueda permitirme comprar otro en tan poco tiempo…


	31. The most wonderful day of the year

**31. The Most Wonderful day of the year.**

Me despierto lentamente en sofá, miro alrededor en busca de Kurt y justo cuando me levanto la puerta se abre. Sonrío ampliamente para recibirle cuando me doy cuenta que muerto de miedo y llorando entra en el salón.

¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunto preocupado.

Salí a comprar más sopa- dice entrecortadamente- y… justo cuando volvía… - no alcanzo a oír bien lo que dice.

Cálmate, cariño- le digo haciendo que se siente en el sofá.

Le pegaron un tirón a la bolsa- comenta limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su chaleco- y me la robaron.

¿Qué? tú estás bien ¿no?- con un rápido gesto, le rodeo con mis brazos y le recorro la espalda con las manos.

Si… - su voz es cada vez más suave y calmada, pero aún se nota un leve sollozo oculto tras cada palabra.

¿Qué pasa? Sólo era sopa, tampoco es que hayan robado nada importante o ¿sí?- intento sacarle una sonrisa pero se echa las manos a la cara.

Compré otra cosa… compre un… -no le comprendo- para ti… y me lo han robado…

¿Un qué?

Un… para ti- sigo sin entenderle ya que tiene las manos en la cara.

Sigo sin…

¡Un anillo de compromiso para ti!- me grita sofocado, lo cual me deja sin palabras.

Un… anillo de… - me sonrojo levemente, me parece increíble que ambos hayamos pensando lo mismo como si nuestros cerebros estuviesen conectados, pero cosa a parte esto me demuestra que estamos preparados para dar el paso, así que me armo de valor y me levanto del sofá.

Kurt me mira mientras me voy al otro extremo del salón en busca del anillo a su escondite. Cuando lo encuentro saco su caja de la bolsa donde me lo vendieron y me vuelvo al sofá mientras la oculto levemente en mi mano.

Kurt… he pensado mil veces como empezar a decírtelo, incluso podría enseñarte las decenas de hojas emborronadas que he escrito sólo para hacerte una pregunta… pero aunque pudiese decirse que es simple no es así- le sonrío, no parece comprende lo que estoy tratando de hacer y me mira confuso con una expresión adorable y aún con lágrimas en los ojos- siempre me culpé por arrebatarte la vida que deseaste, pensé que si me entregaba a mí mismo en cuerpo y alma sería suficiente pero eso fue egoísta por mi parte, porque tú igual que yo tienes tus deseos y sueños, y aunque lo supe aquel día sólo dije "quédate conmigo" y renunciaste a ser la gran estrella para que yo fuese un entrenador cualquiera de tres al cuarto… -acaricia mi mano y con la misma expresión adorable niega con la cabeza- no quiero que digas nada, sólo escúchame… -hago una pausa- a medida que ha pasado el tiempo me he dado cuenta qué, siempre lo que me ha importado has sido tú y no sé porque aquella vez pensé en mí mismo cuando tuvimos todas las posibilidades para que tú cumplieses tu sueño… y eso me mata… -vuelvo a detenerme- ¿recuerdas el piso que vimos con Mercedes en New York? He estado ahorrando y creo que podemos permitírnoslo…

¿Qué dices?- se sobresalta.

Yo puedo trabajar en cualquier otra cosa, pero si tú no te dedicas a la música te estoy cortando las alas, estoy encerrándote en mi vida, y no quiero que eso suceda, así que quiero cumplir nuestros más ambiciosos sueños a la vez… porque realmente mi sueño nunca ha sido ser entrenador, simplemente pensé que teniendo un trabajo seguro podría llegar a cumplir mi verdadero sueño… y ese sin duda es hacerte feliz, así que por eso últimamente he estado pensando que la mejor manera de cumplirlo sería sacarte de este pueblo y… pedirte que…- sus preciosos ojos de los que me enamoré aquel día lejano a primera vista se clavan en los míos rogando porque por fin pueda articular palabra- Kurt Hummel- digo con una sonrisa mientras me pongo de rodillas en el suelo- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- abro la caja y dejo ver el anillo, Kurt se queda mirándolo con una cara indescriptible y comienza a llorar de nuevo.

No puedo creerlo… - dice sollozando- no puedo creer que me hayas pedido matrimonio cuando tengo estas pintas…

Me entra la risa, sólo él podría hace un comentario así en un momento como ese.

Claro que me casaré contigo… - dice finalmente con timidez.

Me lanzo sobre él, llevo conteniéndome desde la primera expresión adorable, y le beso echándole sobre el sofá, acaricia mis labios con su mano izquierda la cual aprovecho y agarro suavemente.

Esto es tuyo- digo colocándole el anillo en el dedo anular.

Es maravilloso… -dice observándolo.

Justo la palabra que buscaba…- le acaricio el pelo y le beso de nuevo mientras me quito la camiseta, sus manos se deslizan por mi pecho con seguridad, curiosamente el tacto del anillo me hace sentir una especial excitación y reacciono más brusca y apasionadamente que nunca cuando prácticamente arranco su camisa para desabrocharla.

Le beso en los labios y lentamente voy bajando por su barbilla, por el cuello, donde me paro para darle un pequeño mordisco, luego sigo bajando besándole por el pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen. Cuando mis labios rozan su piel ya por debajo del ombligo, me incorporo levemente y bajo la cremallera de su pantalón para volver a besarle en el mismo lugar e ir bajando poco a poco.

Sam… -me detiene- si seguimos aquí… - dice tímidamente- nos vamos a caer del sofá… va- vamos a la cama…

¿Qué más da?- contesto travieso- si nos caemos, seguimos en el suelo- recorro su cuerpo a la inversa hasta volver a sus labios, la expresión de su cara es sumamente tierna y adorable.

De pronto me besa apasionadamente provocando que nos caigamos al suelo, ahora es él el que está encima de mí y me resulta muy sexy.

¿Te acuerdas… -comienzo a decir mientras le miro desde abajo sonriendo- de nuestra primera vez?

¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Aquella vez estaba tan nervioso… - se sonroja mientras se agacha un poco, aún sentado sobre mí, y me besa bajo la oreja, aprovecho su postura para quitarle la camisa del todo.

No sé porque entonces te avergonzabas tanto de tu cuerpo- acaricio su pecho, su piel está erizada en parte por el frío y en parte por la excitación- siempre me ha encantado su suavidad y su color… -me incorporo dejando a Kurt sentado sobre mis piernas y me rodea con sus brazos alrededor del cuello- te amo- susurro al besarle.

Despierto a media noche, Kurt está echado sobre mi pecho, ambos nos hemos dormido en el suelo pero debe a haber ido a por una manta ya que tenemos una cubriéndonos. Le hago pegarse más a mí, debe estar muerto de frío.

¿Sam?- pregunta acomodándose.

Dime…

La boda… ¿cuándo la celebraremos?

Cuando tú quieras- le beso en la cabeza.

¿Sería muy precipitado en unas semanas? No quiero algo muy grande, prefiero algo sencillo con nuestros padres y amigos más cercanos…

Estoy de acuerdo… - sonrío ampliamente- es la ocasión perfecta para volver a reunir al glee club.

Es verdad… - se incorpora un poco pero sigue apoyado en mi pecho- con los únicos con los que sigo en contacto son mi hermano y Mercedes…

Seguro que todos vienen si les invitamos.

Kurt muestra una amplia sonrisa mientras vuelve a recostarse.

Quizás deberíamos ir a la cama… - propongo sintiendo de pronto el frío del suelo recorriendo mi espalda.

Ambos nos levantamos, y veo que Kurt busca a tientas su ropa.

¿Qué haces? Para que quieres la ropa si yo te puedo dar calor- digo abrazándole por la espalda.

No seas tonto- se ríe dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Venga, vamos a la cama.

Pero… la ropa… - no le dejo acabar, le cargo en brazos y le llevo hasta la cama donde rápidamente se tapa y se acurruca.

Genial, y ahora me sustituyes por un edredón y unas sábanas…- comento dramático metiéndome junto a él en la cama.

Creo que me casaré con el edredón- dice riéndose.

Pero él no te quiere como te quiero yo- le rodeo con mis brazos y le beso en el cuello.

Comienza a reírse de forma encantadora.

Tranquilo-deja escapar un bostezo- no voy a fugarme con él…

Lentamente se queda dormido entre mis brazos y poco después me quedo dormido yo.


	32. Marry You

**32. Marry You.**

Estoy sentado en el escalón del porche, Sam un escalón más arriba me rodea con sus brazos y apoya su barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

Quinn nos ha prestado su casa de campo para celebrar la ceremonia, el lugar es precioso, así que mientras esperamos a que llegue la hora y los invitados, nos pasamos el rato mirando el paisaje tranquilamente.

Es un detalle que Helen haya hecho tus bocetos para nuestra boda, los trajes son fantásticos- dice Sam besándome en la cabeza.

No lo esperaba, la verdad- sonrío- Helen es un cielo… -de pronto me besa y me quedo relajado sobre sus piernas dándole besos cortos.

¡Hey!- una voz nos llama- reservaos para después de la boda- mi padre se nos acerca junto a Carole con una enorme sonrisa y vestido muy elegante.

Me levanto y voy hacia ellos dándole un abrazo a ambos, Sam viene detrás, le da la mano a mi padre y un par de besos a Carole.

Estoy tan contenta- dice ella- sabía que os acabaríais casando.

Aún no me lo creo- mi padre me mira con algunas lágrimas intentando asomar de sus ojos- mi pequeño…

Sam sonríe alegremente ante tal escena, se acerca a mí y me agarra por la cadera apretándome contra su cuerpo.

No te preocupes, Burt- dice- le cuidaré bien.

No lo dudo, no lo dudo- comenta risueño limpiándose un poco los ojos- lleváis mucho viviendo juntos, creo que si hubiese dudado de ti, Kurt aún seguiría en casa.

Los cuatro nos reímos.

Chicos- la dueña de la casa nos llama- Mercedes acaba de llamarme, está llegando ahora mismo al recinto, y Rachel viene con Finn de camino, así que ya mismo estamos todos, venid y esperamos dentro.

Entramos al salón, del cual las puertas de enormes cristales dan al hermoso paisaje. Por orden, junto a la chimenea, estaban sentado Artie, Brittany, Tina y Mike, charlando de cualquier cosa, junto a los asiáticos, un pequeño y alocado niño corría de aquí allá, pero no era suyo, si no de la propietaria del campo. Por otra parte, Santana tomaba una bebida mientras hablaba sobre la vestimenta de Quinn y le preguntaba donde la había comprado, finalmente, Puck, el señor de la casa, cargaba en brazo a una niña rubia de ojos grandes. Los padres de Sam estaban sentados a parte en el sofá junto a Helen.

Papá…- le indico- deberíais ir con ellos- tanto él como Carole hacen lo que digo, mientras Sam se queda junto a mí abrazándome.

Igual que un rato después en el dormitorio de Quinn, me miro en el espejo con el traje puesto y me abraza cariñoso.

Estás fantástico- me besa dulcemente.

Esto… ¿no daba mala suerte…- comento risueño mientras le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y vuelve a besarme- …que nos veamos con los trajes antes de la boda?- sus labios juegan con los míos mientras me aprieta contra su cuerpo.

Yo creo que nos va muy bien- dice acariciando mi nariz con la suya.

Me río, aunque estamos bien realmente me encuentro muy nervioso, voy a casarme con el hombre al que quiero justo hoy, a pasado tan rápido que ni me he dado cuenta, toda mi adolescencia y parte de mi vida adulta con él y ahora… ahora para siempre… aunque no dudaba de ello, casarnos es como jurarlo, prometerlo con el corazón, sinceramente, y eso hace que me tiemblen las rodillas.

¿Estás bien?

Si…- digo entrecortado- es que… estoy tan entusiasmado que me pongo nervioso.

Sonríe y me acaricia el pelo, eso me llena de un sentimiento cálido e indescriptible.

Te amo…- susurra besándome suavemente.

Unos minutos más tarde todos los invitados están fuera sentados, me coloco la chaqueta y el pelo frente al espejo y finalmente salgo. Respiro fuertemente para enviar lejos los nervios.

Mi padre se acerca y pone su brazo en L para que me agarre de él, va a llevarme junto a Sam y eso me hace estremecer, y mis ojos se anegan en lágrimas; Se da cuenta y sonríe mientras tira de mí hacia delante.

Cuando llego junto a Sam me coloco justo enfrente y clavo mis ojos en los suyos que me miran como si me viesen por primera vez.

Creo que los novios querrán decir algo antes de comenzar- comenta el oficiante de nuestra boda.

Sam sonríe y da un paso adelante mientras agarra mis manos.

Cualquier cosa que dijese sería poco para definir lo que siento ahora mismo- me dice directamente sin apartar la mirada- así que lo único que voy a decirte es algo que resulta evidente, pero que jamás me cansaré de repetirte- se acerca más a mí y casi acariciando mis labios con los suyos lo dice- te amo, te amo más que nada en este mundo.

Vuelven a temblarme las piernas y las lágrimas, que había aguantando al mirar a mi padre, las derramo ahora.

Yo… - digo con voz temblorosa- ya sabes que no soy capaz de expresar como quisiera las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza… - me río soltando por un momento una de sus manos para limpiarme las lágrimas.

Sam sonríe de una manera muy hermosa, nunca antes me había parecido tan maravilloso como en aquel instante y hace que todo lo que tenía pensado decir se me borre de la mente y una necesidad imperiosa de besarle me invada.

Wow- dice tras el beso- creo que lo has dicho todo- tal comentario hace reír a todos los presentes.

En ese caso conti…-

No, no- interrumpo al oficiante- tenía… tenía algo preparado…

Sam aguanta la risa y me mira feliz.

Yo había conocido el amor de una manera horrible, actúe como un imbécil entonces y pensé que jamás conocería ese idílico sentimiento del que todos a mi alrededor hablaban- acaricio sus manos mientras sonrío recordando- pero tú llegaste de pronto y me bloqueaste, me besaste de repente haciendo agitarse todos mis ideas y me hiciste ver que… hasta una persona como yo…- me atraganto con mis lágrimas- pueden encontrar alguien tan maravilloso como tú…

Las chicas en la sala parecen conmovidas e incluso Rachel deja escapar un leve chillido.

En ese caso, creo que sobra preguntarlo, pero es la costumbre…- hace una pausa- Samuel Evans… quiere a Kurt Hummel como…

Si, si quiero- interrumpe, colocándome la alianza, nervioso.

Y tú, Kurt Hummel quieres a Sam…

Si, por supuesto, claro…- me tiemblan las manos al ponerle la alianza también.

El oficiante se ríe, prácticamente no le hemos dejado hacer nada.

En ese caso… podéis besaros… otra vez- comenta riendo.

Unos días después estoy sentado en mitad de un gran salón, con botes de pintura y cartones por todas partes, sobre una manta en la que hay un par de vasos y algo de comer.

Acabo de estrenar el cuarto de baño- dice Sam entrando en la habitación.

Me hace reír su comentario acompañado por la cara que pone mientras se sienta junto a mí.

¿De qué color pintamos el salón?

Creo que el blanco tal y como está es bonito.

Veamos, nuestro cuarto es salmón, el cuarto de baño está alicatado en tonos suaves grises, el salón blanco, la cocina amarillo claro y… entonces el celeste ¿para qué lo compraste?

Es para la habitación vacía…- comento sonrojado.

¿Qué quieres hacer con esa habitación? ¿un taller?- pregunta curioso.

No exactamente…

Me mira como si de pronto lo comprendiese.

Quieres…

Sí…

Se queda mirándome con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

¿Te lo imaginas?- le digo tímidamente- una personita andando entre estas paredes, alegrándonos cada día…

Me besa fuertemente y me hace echarme sobre el suelo.

¿Sabes que así no vamos a conseguirlo verdad?- le digo chistoso.

Bueno, eso no me quita las ganas de hacerlo- comenta del mismo modo.

Ambos reímos, con una sonrisa Sam me acaricia la cara.

Seguro que si tiene tus ojos…- dice mirándome directamente- seré el típico padre que no dejará que se le acerque nadie…

Eso lo serás igual…- me sale decir mientras le revuelvo el pelo.

Vamos a ser buenos padres ¿verdad?- sonríe con satisfacción.

Le coloco el pelo que yo mismo he descolocado y le miro sonriente, no sé si es que el verle convertido en un futuro padre protector me hace sentir que es todavía más atractivo, pero me gustaría pensar que he vuelto a renacer en un instante y he vuelto a enamorarme aún más, si cabe, de él.


	33. Endless Love

**Epílogo: Endless Love.**

Mis padres siempre han sido un ejemplo para mí, su inquebrantable amor, eterno, dulce y cariñoso, me hizo confiar en que en la vida, sin duda, lo más importante es tener a alguien que te ame profundamente.

Miles de veces me contaron historias en las que ambos pasaban por malos momentos, pero siempre unidos; Una de las cosas que más admiraba de mis padres, era su sinceridad y pasión.

A parte de sus historias, muchas pruebas han quedado en mi memoria acerca del amor eterno que se procesaban, una clara es sin duda mi nombre Elisabeth Evans Hummel, cualquiera diría que no supieron decidirse por cual apellido ponerme, pero lo hicieron para perdurar siempre juntos en mí, a pesar de compartir sólo con uno mi sangre, gracias al cual tengo unos preciosos ojos turquesas, aunque realmente eso no importe.

Otra de las pruebas que me demostraron que jamás dejaron de amarse fue la que nos trae a todos aquí: entré en casa y vi a uno de ellos pensando junto a la ventana, ya rozaba los ochenta, pero resultaba más joven, seguía siendo delgado y elegante, conservaba su pelo ya blanco, y sus ojos, que miraban al infinito, habían perdido algo de su brillo y vitalidad.

¿Has tomado la medicación hoy?- le pregunté al verle como ido.

Sus ojos contestaron por él, unas tímidas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, pero era lógico, hacía un par de horas mi otro padre había entrado en un profundo y eterno sueño del que lamentablemente no podría despertar más.

¿Quieres que prepare algo?- le ofrecí.

No, voy a descansar- esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ir a dormir y del mismo modo ser llevado por la muerte al igual que su por siempre amado.

Todo esto nos lleva a hoy, lo cuento como un hecho alejado, pero fue justo ayer cuando la afirmación que mil veces les había oído decirse se había hecho tan real y tan palpable como sincera "creo que no podría vivir sin ti".

Esto es sólo un simple discurso que jamás abarcará todo lo que se quisieron pero al menos hará eco del recuerdo. Sólo espero que su amor, allí donde estén, sea tan infinito como lo fue cuando vivían, que sigan constantemente en su sueño adolescente, su libertad y su sinceridad, pero sobre todo… juntos.


End file.
